Decade en la batalla Kampfer
by reic.2410
Summary: Un chico despertó encontrándose con un extraño muñeco parlante le que dijo que ahora estaría en una batalla que se conformaba entre azules y rojos, pero que los participantes eran todas mujeres por lo cual el seria transformado en una. Sin embargo, en ves de transformarse en mujer este adquirió un cinturón que lo transforma en un guerrero que puede transformarse en otros guerreros.
1. El nuevo destructor de mundos o

**Capítulo 1: El nuevo destructor de mundos o su salvador**

* * *

Se podía observar una enorme destrucción, había tiroteos, explosiones y otras cosas más. También se podía ver extrañas criaturas, naves, robots y más seres, pero lo que más destacaba era unos sujetos con armaduras extrañas que peleaban contra esos monstruos.

La pelea parecía ardua y los hombres enmascarados parecían estar perdiendo, en eso una luz rosa fue descendiendo en medio del campo de batalla y de un estallido, alejo a todos esos monstruos.

La luz toco suelo y se fue desvaneciendo mostrando a un hombre en una armadura extraña de color magenta, negro y blanco con grandes ojos verdes.

Este tenía un extraño cinturón blanco y una especie de estuche colgado de su cintura en la parte izquierda.

Los monstruos que aun seguían de pie corrieron hacia este sujeto, mientras que el tomo su estucho y saco una especie de manilla para tomarla. Luego lo tomo como si fuera una pistola y apunto a los monstruos disparándoles con este, luego cambio la posición de la manilla enderezándola y una especie de hoja salió del estuche tomando forma de espada.

Con esto en mano, el hombre enmascarado corrió hacia las criaturas y empezó a cortarlos y destruyéndolos. Siguió peleando hasta que la zona quedo libre de monstruos.

Cuando termino, los demás sujetos en armadura empezaron a caminar hacia el hombre magenta. Uno pensaría que le iban a agradecer por la ayuda que él les brindo, pero lo que hicieron fue empezar a atacarlo.

El hombre de armadura magenta se defendió y empezó a contraatacar a los demás hombres enmascarados y de un momento a otro… todo se oscureció.

En medio de la oscuridad se pudieron escuchar unos pasos y cuando se vio de donde provenía, se pude apreciar al mismo hombre de traje magenta mirando a una dirección.

Este se detuvo y apunto con su mano al frente suyo mirando algo con detenimiento.

¿?: Tu serás mi sucesor.- Dijo tranquilo, pero con un tono serio.- De ahora en adelante tendrás que encargarte de las amenazas que perturbaran tu alrededor y que atacaran a quienes se encuentren.

"De que estas hablando"

¿?: De que tu serás el justiciero de dónde vives, pero ten cuidado, pues si das un paso en falso te podrías llegar a convertir en su destructor.- Dijo para darse la vuelta.- Hay algo que quiere que participes en una gran pelea y que te hará unos cambios, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargue de modificarlo para que obtengas mis poderes y seas capas de pelear… espero que llegues a ser un salvador, nuevo….

En eso la imagen se cortó y nuevamente la oscuridad predomino.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

¿?: Despierta.- Dijo una voz.

¿?: Mgh~… 5 minutos más.- Dijo la voz de un chico desde su cama, cansado y pensando en el extraño sueño que tuvo.

¿?: Bien, pero llegaras tarde a la escuela.

¿?: ¿A quién le importa la escue…? Un momento.- Dijo para sentarse en la cama.- Yo vivo solo, ¿Quién me está diciendo que me levante?

¿?: Yo.

El joven miro a su alrededor de su habitación, pero no vio a nadie.

Chico: Huh, debe ser solo mi imaginación, creo que dormir tanto me está haciendo mal.

¿?: Estoy en tu escritorio.- De nuevo sonó la voz y el joven dirigió su mirada a donde le indicaron viendo un peluche de tigre en él.- Hola~.- Dijo moviendo uno de sus brazos.

Chico: ¿Hara-kiri Tora?- Dijo pasmado y luego darse unas palmadas en la cara.- Creo que necesito un psicólogo, estoy viendo a un peluche hablar.

Tora: No te preocupes, este perfectamente cuerdo. Yo no soy solo un peluche.

Chico: Eso no es posible, como puede un peluche moverse y hablar por sí mismo y… ¿porque estoy metido en una conversación contigo?

Tora: Ah~, porque me tubo que tocar estar asignado a un idiota.

Chico: ¿¡A quien llamas idiota, maldito peluche!?- Grito enojado y en eso se fijó que tenía algo en su muñeca.- ¿Un brazalete?- Comento viendo el objeto de color azul.- ¿Cuándo me puse algo así o… cuando siquiera lo conseguí?

En eso, el chico se dispuso a quitárselo, pero no podía aun poniendo todas sus fuerzas.

Tora: Es un brazalete de Oaths, es una prueba de que ahora eres un Kampfer.- Respondió en un tono un tanto feliz.

Chico: ¿Un qué?- Cuestiono mientras seguía tratando de quitarse el dichoso brazalete.

Tora: Un Kampfer, estas en el equipo azul para ser específicos, de ahí el color de tu brazalete.- Respondió a la pregunta.- Por cierto, yo soy un mensajero enviado por el Moderador, una criatura sagrada.

Chico: Huh, huh, entiendo.- Dijo fingiendo estar interesado.- Y ahora que, me vas a decir que tendré que pelear contra los rojos o algo así.- Dijo sarcásticamente.

Tora: Así es, aunque también debes saber que los Kampfer siempre son mujeres, por lo que te transformaras en una, por lo que el brazalete empezará a brillar justo antes de eso.- Dijo en tono serio.

Chico: Oh, demonios… ¡NO!- Dijo dando unos pasos atrás.- Lo siento, pero me quiero tal cual como estoy y de ninguna manera quiero ser una chica. Así que me estas quitando esto e ir a buscar a alguien más.

Tora: Así no funciona. Una vez con el brazalete puesto, no hay marcha atrás.- Respondió en un tono divertido y en eso el brazalete comenzó a brillar.- Ah, parece que veremos tu transformación.

Chico: ¡DIABLOS; NO QUIERO SER UNA CHICA!- Grito a los cuatro vientos mientras la luz se hacía más fuerte, hasta desaparecer.

EL chico abrió los ojos y empezó a examinar su cuerpo, notando que nada había cambiado en él.

Chico: Uf~, sigo siendo yo.- Dijo con un gran alivio.

Tora: Que raro, se supone que deberías ser mujer, pero en vez de eso apareció un extraño cinturón.-Comento viendo al chico.

Chico: ¿Qué cinturón?_ Pregunto con duda para ver en su cintura y claramente tenia uno puesto.- ¿¡Pero qué diablos!?

EL cinturón que tenía era uno de color blanco con una extraña gema roja en el centro. A su alrededor tenía varios símbolos rodeando la gema; y en los costados de la base blanca tenía unos costados plateados con tres esferas en cada lado. Además que también tenía un extraño estuche blanco con una línea negra que pasaba a través del estuche en posición diagonal y en esa franja tenía un logo de color rosado.

Chico: Este cinturón es…-Comento recordando un sueño que tuvo hace poco.

Tora: Oye, ¿No vas a llegar tarde a tu escuela si sigues parado aquí?

Chico: ¿Eh…?- En eso se volteó a ver el reloj y en verdad había pasado bastante tiempo.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH, Voy a llegar tarde!

Con eso, el chico salió disparado tomando su uniforme al baño para darse una ducha fugas y poniéndose su ropa de tal modo que parecía hacerlo a la velocidad de la luz. Luego saco unos trozos de pan y unto mantequilla en ellos y puso un trozo de jamón en cada uno para comérselo y después sacar una botella de jugo de 2 litros para tomar directamente de la botella y zarpar a zarpar.

Chico: ¡Me voy yendo!- Grito con su uniforme puesto y un bolso en su brazo, saliendo de su casas y cerrando el lugar con llave.

Este chico se llama Takamia Raito, es un joven cualquiera con una composición y estado físico sobre el promedio, apariencia promedia y unas calificaciones sobre el promedio. En tal descripción, él no tiene nada especial a excepción de dos cosas. No le agrada mucho estar con las chicas a no ser que se hayan ganado su confianza, pues tuvo una mala experiencia en el pasado. Y segundo, es el color de su cabello y ojos.

El chico tiene un cabello de color negro algo opaco, pero tiene un mechón rosa en el frente y además que el color de sus ojos también es rosado. Por ende lo molestaron tanto tiempo con eso que cada vez que escucha la palabra "rosado", él dice….

Raito: ¡ES MAGENTA!- Más claro, imposible.

Raito siguió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la parada de autobús, pero precisamente le autobús que necesitaba tomar paso justo al lado suyo.

Raito: ¡Espere!- Grito al autobús que no se detuvo y siguió su curso.- Demonios.

Con eso, el chico se dispuso a caminar hasta la parada y tener que esperar al próximo bus. Mientras caminaba, vio a una chica de cabello castaño claro que trotaba hasta la parada y ver como el bus se iba.

Raito: ¿Sakura-san?- Pregunto y la mencionada se volteó dejado ver sus hermosos ojos color azul claro.

Ella noto al muchacho para luego dar una sonrisa gentil.

Sakura: Buenos días.- Dijo tranquilamente y con un tono feliz.

La chica aquí presente se llama Sakura Kaede, es una de las chicas más populares por ser una de las más grandes bellezas de la escuela y ser también una de las más inteligentes. Ella es muy gentil y suave con quienes le rodea.

Raito y ella se conocieron hace unos 3 años pues estuvieron en la misma escuela y clase juntas, incluso estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. Por lo que en algunas ocasiones tuvieron que trabajar juntos y se llegaron a llevar bien.

Raito: Parece que no soy el único que se levantó un poco tarde ¿Eh?- Comento con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura: Pues así son las cosas.- Comento con una pequeña risita y luego se fijó en el chico.- ¿Are? ¿Hoy no estas usando tus lentes de contacto ni te teñiste el pelo?

Raito: ¿Huh?- Exclamo con una cara confundida y la chica saco un espejo de mano para que él se viera.- ¡Maldicen, me olvide por completo de eso!

Como Raito siempre era molestado en la secundaria por el color que tenía sus ojos y cabello, empezó a usar unos lentes de contacto de color azul oscuro y teñirse la parte rosada con un tinte negro para no llamar la atención.

Raito: Tengo que regresar.- Dijo con decisión para darse media vuelta.

Sakura: Si haces eso, te podrían reprender por llegar tarde.- Comento y el chico se detuvo.

No quería que eso pasara, la escuela en la que asisten es bastante estricta en algunos puntos y las reprimendas que dan son cosas que uno no desearía a nadie.

Sin más opción, Raito suspiro derrotado teniendo que aceptar los comentarios que le darían luego cuando llegaran.

Ambos se pusieron a esperar en la parada de autobús y ninguno hablo, generando un ambiente extraño, hasta que….

Sakura: Ahora que me acuerdo ¿Cómo está el Hara-kiri Tora de la serie de "Animales destripados" que te regale antes? ¿No te ha dado problemas?

Raito: ¿Eh…? Ah sí, el muñeco. No, no me ha dado ningún problema y lo tengo sobre una repisa.- Contesto, pero eso era una mentira, pues ese tigre lo ocasiono un problema el día de hoy.- (Pero ahora que lo pienso, Sakura-san fue quien me lo regalo.)

Sakura: Ese brazalete es muy hermoso.

Raito: ¿Eh…?- Salió de sus pensamientos viendo el brazalete que no se podía quitar recordando su mañana y en eso, este comenzó a brillar un poco.

Sakura: ¿Are?- comento viendo el brillo.

En eso, Raito recordó las palabras que el tigre le dijo antes.

 _{Tora:… Kampfer siempre son mujeres, por lo que te transformaras en una, por lo que el brazalete empezará a brillar justo antes de eso.}_

Si bien no se transformaba en una chica, si aparecería un extraño cinturón.

Raito: L-Lo siento, pero me iré adelantando.- Dijo tomando el brazalete con su mano izquierda tapándolo.

Sakura: ¿Eh? ¿No quieres que vayamos juntos?- Dijo con un tono triste.

Raito: Tú sabes que en mi lado son más estrictos, así que me gustaría no arriesgarme.- Dijo dando la primera escusa que se le vino a la mente.

Sakura: ¿Es que te encuentras mal? Te ves pálido.- Dijo con preocupación acercándose un poco al chico y este retrocedió.

Raito: Estoy bien, estoy bien. Solo con un poco de miedo por el castigo que podrían querer darme.- Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.- (Sin duda me preguntara que será el cinturón que aparecerá de un momento a otro si lo llega a ver.)

Mientras el chico trataba de alejarse de la chica, un disparo se oyó y una parte de la pared que estaba entre ambos apareció un agujero. Ambos estudiantes se exaltaron y vieron de dónde provino el disparo.

¿?: ¡Buenas! ¿Así que somos enemigos?- Dijo una chica pelirroja de cabello corto hasta el cuello con el uniforme de su escuela y una pistola en mano.- Este enemigo parece vacilar mucho.- Comento mientras seguía apuntando con su arma.- ¡Di tus últimas palabras, mugroso!

El chico se sorprendió, pues se percató que lo decía enserio. Esto lo asusto y pensaba en una forma de salir del lugar, fue en eso que un bus paso de casualidad tapando la vista de ambos lados.

¿?: Tch~.

Raito: ¡Vámonos!- Grito tomando la mano de la chica.

Sakura: ¿Eh…?- Esta se sorprendió un poco del acto.

¿?: ¡No escaparan!- Grito la chica pelirroja.

Raito seguía corriendo por las calles teniendo la mano de la castaña llevándola con él. Estos corriendo hasta que se detuvieron al ori unos disparos poseyendo de una esquina.

Esto hizo que ambos se detuvieran y se escondieran detrás de un muro.

¿?: Es inútil seguir escondiéndose, tarde o temprano los atrapare.- Dijo con un tono contento.

Raito: Rayos.- Murmuro mientras pensaba en cómo salir de este predicamento.

Sakura: ¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto preocupada y esto hizo que el chico se mordiera los labios.

Raito: La distraeré.- Menciono y miro a la chica.- Voy a seguir corriendo en una dirección atrapando se atención en mí y tu aprovechas de escapar en la dirección opuesta.

Sakura: Pero….

Raito: ¡No hay tiempo, te veré luego en la escuela!- Grito para tomar un bote de basura cercanos y salir der escondite.- ¡toma esto!

Raito lanzo el tarro hacia la chica armada y esta solo dio unos disparos al bote de basura deteniéndolo sin problemas.

¿?: Ja… crees que eso servirá contra mí.- Dijo con un tono de burla.

Raito: Tch…-Maldijo y salió corriendo del lugar.

¿?: ¡No huyas!- Exclamo persiguiendo al chico.

Raito corrió por las calles mientras el brazalete brilla más y más hasta que el cinturón se materializo en su cintura. Este se escondió detrás de una pared y miro fijamente lo que tenía en la cintura.

Raito: ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?- Pregunto y en eso un dolor vino a su cabeza.

El chico se agarró la cabeza por reflejo al dolor y unas imágenes aparecieron en el transcurso. En ellas se veía una figura humana con el mismo cinturón que tenía en estos momentos y se mostraba como él lo operaba.

La figura jalo ambos extremos del cinturón y saco una carta del estuche que tenía, luego introdujo la carta en la sección blanca y la cerro empujando ambos extremos al mismo tiempo.

La visión termino y Raito fue bajando las manos.

Raito: ¿Que fue eso? ¿Acaso es así que debo usar esta cosa?- Se preguntó sujetando el cinturón con ambas manos.

Sin embargo, su monologo fue interrumpido al escuchar balazos que lo sacaron de su escondite.

¿?: ¡Vamos, deja de correr y pelea de una buena ves! ¡Sé que eres un Kampfer, por lo que transfórmate de una buena vez y defiéndete!- Exclamo apuntando con su arma.

EL chico se puso de rodillas y abrió el cinturón para luego sacar del estuche que tenía una carta que se encontraba en su interior, cuando se fijó en el dibujo de la carta, noto que era el mismo sujeto que vio en su sueño de esta mañana.

{ _¿?: Tú serás mi sucesor._ }- Las palabras de ese sujeto resonaron en su cabeza.

Raito: No sé de qué sucesor o en qué diablos me convertiré, pero si puedo seguir viviendo eso es un trato justo para mi.- Dijo para luego parase y mirar seriamente a la chica y una palabra le vino a la mente.- ¡Henshin!- Exclamo y puso la carta en el cinturón para luego cerrarlo.

 **KAMEN RIDER: DECADE**

El cinturón proclamo y en eso, nueve logos diferentes de color gris aparecieron para luego todas tomar la misma apariencia de una figura humana que se unió al chico. Cuando lo hizo, una armadura aparición en él de color ploma con negro y blanco. Después unas tablas aparecieron y volaron hasta chocar con el casco donde lo atravesaron y quedar pegadas en él y la parte ploma se coloreo de color magenta.

¿?: ¿¡Qu…!?- Exclamo con las palabras atoradas en su garganta.- ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿¡Que es esa extraña transformación y esa rara armadura!? Pensé que solo las mujeres podían luchar como Kampfer, ¿Por qué no eres una chica?- Grito incrédula.

Raito: No lo sé, pero ahora me siento lleno de una gran fuerza.- Comento viendo sus manos sintiendo como el poder recorría por su cuerpo.- Pero dejemos las pláticas a un lado, es momento de pelear.

Raito dio un salto sorprendiendo a la chica por la altura que tomo y de un momento a otro, este quedo justo al frente de ella. Raito lanzo un puñetazo y ella fue capaz de esquivarlo, pero él no se detuvo ahí y siguió atacando con patadas y golpes.

La pelirroja se arto y comenzó a disparar, lo que obligó al rider a retroceder y esconderse en la esquina de una calle.

¿?: ¡Que te pasa! ¿¡Es que solo sabes golpear con los puños!?

Raito: Maldición, ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Cuestiono mirando su cinturón y luego el estuche, pero luego recordó el sueño que tuvo y una idea vino a su mente.- Tal vez….

Se sacó el estuche de la cintura y jalo una parte haciendo que el objeto pareciera una especie de pistola.

Raito: Muy bien, con esto puedo hacerlo.

¿?: ¡Vamos, deja de esconderte y sal a pelear!- Grito notándose irritada.

Raito: ¡Si eso quieres!- Exclamo saliendo del lugar para apuntar con su arma y empezar a disparar.

¿?: ¿¡Qué demonios!?- Exclamo incrédula para luego saltar a un lado.- Tch… así que eres un [Gewehr] al igual que yo ¿eh?

Raito: No tengo idea de que me hablas, pero no dejare que sigas haciendo más daño por los alrededores.- Dijo con un tono serio para seguir disparando.

Ambos se disparaban el uno contra el otro, pero se notaba que los disparos del rider eran más poderosos. La chica fue retrocediendo mientras observaba que su escondite era cada vez más reducido.

¿?: Tch, es bueno.- Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.- No lo haces nada mal, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Raito: Raito, Takamia Raito. Pero en esta apariencia me puedes llamar, Kamen rider Decade.- Respondió y por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de decir esa última parte.

¿?: ¿Decade? Que nombre más raro, pero dejando eso a un lado. Yo soy Mishima Akane. Toma esto como un presente para el otro mundo.- Dijo apuntando con su arma al chico en armadura.

Sakura: ¿Raito-san, donde estás?- Dijo una voz conocida y el rider vio como la peli castaña se acercaba a la zona de guerra.-Ah….

Akane: ¡Maldita mujer, no me estorbes!- Exclamo apuntando su arma contra la mencionada.

Raito: ¡No lo hagas!- Grito corriendo a gran velocidad hacia la castaña.

Akane disparo sus balas hacia Sakura, la cual solo se quedó congelada viendo como las balas se acercaban a ella en cámara lenta. Raito corría a toda velocidad para quedar frente a la chica y por alguna clase de instinto, este cambio la forma de su arma a la de una espada.

Cuando el rider quedo frente a la chica, este uso su espada para golpear las balas y cambiar su rumbo.

Akane: ¡Que!- Exclamo atónita.- ¡También puedes usar una espada! ¡Qué tipo de Kampfer eres tú!

Raito: No tengo ni la más mínima idea y ni siquiera quería ser uno de todos modos, pero….- En eso el chico se fijó que un poste estaba sucumbiendo al ser en parte destruido por los tiroteos.- ¡Cuidado!

El rider salto hacia la pelirroja y esta noto como el poste iba a caer sobre ella. Esta cerró los ojos pues sabía que no sería capaz de hacerse a un lado a tiempo, pero el rider llego a tiempo y con un brazo detuvo el avance del poste.

La chica miro como el guerrero magenta detuvo el poste y este la miro.

Raito: ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto sin quitarle la vista.

Akane: ¿E-Eh…?- La chica no supo que decir hasta que cambio su expresión a una seria y golpeo en el estómago al joven rider.

Raito: ¡BUHO!- Exclamo doblándose un poco y el poste le callo enzima dejándolo en el suelo.

La chica pelirroja se había hecho a un lado y miro al chico que ahora estaba en el suelo.

Akane: He perdido el interés, pero no volveremos a ver pedazo de mierda.- Dijo para dar un salto y desaparecer del área.

Raito gruño enojado mientras se levantaba sacándose el peso que tenía enzima.

Raito: Maldita mujer.- Murmuro enojado ante la que le hizo esto.

Sakura: ¿D-Disculpa, estas bien?-Dijo acercándose al héroe enmascarado con una expresión preocupada.

Este no dijo nada mientras se paraba, luego hizo una señal de despedida y dio un gran salto abandonando la zona. Raito pensó que sería mejor idea no decir nada e irse de inmediato o descubriría quien es.

Sin embargo, lo que el no noto fue que Sakura se quedó viendo el lugar donde partió con un sonrojo y un brillo en los ojos.

* * *

-Escuela-

¿?: Takamia, Takamia. Alguien te busca.- Dijo la voz de un chico.

Raito: ¿Qué sucede, Higashida? Si es el profesor, dile que estoy muerto.- Dijo con un tono de cansancio total mientras yacía recostado en su pupitre.

Luego del suceso de la mañana, Raito fue capaz de llegar a su escuela y en una esquina se des-transformo quitando la tarjeta del cinturón mientras que esta desaparecía. Este suspiro de alivio al ver que llego a tiempo y no llamaría la atención de los alrededores.

Entro a su salón y las clases pasaron con normalidad, pero lo molestaron bastante al ver el color de sus ojos y el mechón rosa. Él se quedó pensando en el asunto de esta mañana y recordó la plática que tuvo con el tigre de peluche.

Se supone que los azules y rojos están en guerra, por lo que es obvio suponer que los del mismo color son aliados. La chica que se enfrentó esta mañana tenía el mismo brazalete que él y hasta del mismo color, sin embargo esta lo ataco sin remordimiento pareciendo que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de verificar en que bando se supone que estaba.

Después recordó sobre el asunto de las Kampfer, que solo mujeres podían ser estas guerreras y supuestamente, según el tigre, él se convertiría en una chica para usar esas habilidades. Pero en vez de eso, gano un extraño cinturón que lo convierte en un guerrero armado con grandes capacidades físicas.

Todo esto hizo que tuviera un agotamiento mental tremendo y con deseos que las clases terminen pronto para irse a casa.

Ahora volvemos a la actualidad.

Higashida: Vamos, no te pongas así. Una chica vino a buscarte.

Raito: ¿Qué?- Dijo totalmente incrédulo.

La escuela en la que se encuentran ahora se llama Academia Seitetsu, una escuela donde chicos y chicas estudiaban por separado, donde la diferencia de estos era tan grande como el cielo. Mientras que el lado de los chicos era un lugar más normal y con equipamiento simple, el lado de las chicas era más moderno y con todo tipo de comodidades para quienes estudiaban allí.

Los chicos tenían prohibido ir al otro lado y para asegurar eso, se creó todo tipo de mecanismos de defensa para evitar algún intruso e incluso había guardias y chicas entrenadas para reprender o atrapar a quien se atreviera a entrar.

Esta es una de las razones por la que Raito entro en esta escuela, dado que de esa forma podría mantenerse en una distancia segura de ellas. Él no es gay, solo que desconfía de todas las mujeres a no ser que este vea que puede confiar en ellas.

Raito: ¿Qué chica vendría a buscarme?- Pregunto con una mirada fija a su compañero.- La única a quien conozco y hablo un poco es Sakura-san y no creo que sea ella.

Higashida: Ni lo menciones, ella es una de las dos idols de la academia. Si Sakura Kaede viene a verte, eso sería una gran noticia. Serias odiado y te asesinarían por todos los chicos sin pensarlo dos veces.- Comento y el ojis magenta estuvo de acuerdo.- Pero… ¡Aún queda la otra Idol, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Sango Shizuku! Aunque fuese pisoteado o castigado por ella y luego odiado y asesinado…- Decía con una cara lujuriosa para luego poner una expresión seria mientras apretaba el puño.- Habré conseguido mi propósito.

Raito: Claaaaaaaaaroooooo.- Dijo con una gota de sudor y rezando que por lo menos termine en un buen lugar cuando muera.

Higashida: La próxima vez conseguiré fotos de la presidenta y te las venderé.- Comento tomando una foto con su cámara.

Raito: No…gracias. No tengo interés en eso.- Dijo con una cara de fastidio.- Pero a ti realmente te gusta tomar fotos ¿no?

Higashida: No hay nada más divertido en el mundo que esto.- Dijo con una sonrisa mirando su cámara.- Ah sí ¿Mikoto-chan vendrá pronto? Toma una foto de Mikoto-chan por mí, por favor.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Raito: ¿Por qué yo? Solo pídeselo tú.

Higashida: Son amigos de la infancia, puedo confiar en ti.

Como dijo, la chica llamada Mikoto es amiga de la infancia de Raito, pero a este no le gustaba que ella estuviera cerca de él, pues se podría decir que tiene bastante energía y con una obsesión al curry.

Higashida: Por cierto, ¿Dónde está ahora?

Raito: Hace poco me llegaron unas cartas de ella.-Respondió recordando la dichosas cartas.

Mikoto: {Raito~ ¿Cómo estás? Llegare pronto, así que prepárame algo de curry cuando llegue. Saludos desde Cabo Verde. Con amor, Kondo Mikoto.}

Higashida: ¿Cabo Verde?- Pregunto y en eso el chico saco un mapa señalando su ubicación.

Chico X: Oye~ peli rosa, parece que está por llorar.- Dijo uno de los estudiantes de su salón.

Raito: ¡ES MAGENTA!- Grito con furia hacia el que se atrevió a decir eso y luego saliendo del salón viendo a una chica con cabello castaño claro que le llegaba hasta el cuello y llevaba unas gafas, pero se podía ver el color verde claro de sus ojos.- Siento la demora.

¿?: N-No. También lo siento, tan repentino….- Dijo con gran nerviosismo y algo sonrojada.

Raito: Esta bien, pero… ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- Pregunto viéndola directamente, pues estaba seguro de no conocer a la chica frente a él.- Es más, estoy sorprendido que una chica que no conozco venga a la sección de chicos.

¿?: S-Soy la bibliotecarias. Tengo permiso por eso….- Comento mostrando una tifa colgada en su cuello.- Lo siento, no suelo hablar mucho con los chicos. Me disculpo, lo siento.

Raito: Ya, ya, tranquila que nadie se está metiendo contigo.- Dijo tratando de que la chica dejara de disculparse, pues lo comenzaba a hartar.- Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?: Akane.- Dijo con un leve murmullo.- Mishima Akane.

Raito: Ya veo… ¿Huh…?- En eso su cerebro empezó a reaccionar.- ¿Mishima… Akane?

* * *

-Flash Back-

¿?: Tch, es bueno.- Dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.- No lo haces nada mal, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Raito: Raito, Takamia Raito. Pero en esta apariencia me puedes llamar Kamen rider Decade.- Respondió y por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de decir esa última parte.

¿?: ¿Decade? Que nombre más raro, pero dejando eso a un lado. Yo soy Mishima Akane. Toma esto como un presente para el otro mundo.- Dijo apuntando con su arma al chico en armadura.

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Raito: ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!- Grito totalmente atónito.

Todos lo miraron y este rápidamente tosió para tomar a la chica y marcharse del lugar.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Se podía ver un lugar lleno de libros, donde chicos y chicas estaban leyendo lo que había en el sitio con calma y tranquilidad.

Este era la biblioteca de la escuela, la cual era el único sector donde chicos y chicas podían estar juntos, ya que es un sector compartido para ambos edificios.

Entre uno de los estantes de la biblioteca, se podía ver a Raito mirando por los alrededores fijándose que no haya nadie espiándolos. Junto a él estaba la chica castaña de lentes mostrándose nerviosa.

Raito: ¿En serio eres la misma chica que me ataco esta mañana?- Pregunto mientras seguía verificando el lugar.

Akane: Si….- Respondió con nerviosismo frotándose las manos.

Raito: La misma que dijo varáis palabras ofensivas.

Akane: Si….

Raito: La que me apunto con una pistola tratando de darme el descanso eterno.

Akane: Si….

Raito: Si es verdad, ¿Por qué tratase de matarme? Yo no te hecho nada para que me quisieras muerto y además se supone que somos aliados.- Dijo mostrando su brazalete.

Akane: L-L-Lo siento, no tenía idea que eras del mismo bando que yo. A-Además, cuando me transformo me vuelvo más agresiva y con la boca sucia.- Respondió con voz herida.

Raito: Olvidaste el gatillo feliz.- Comento recordando como ella disparaba mostrando una expresión de felicidad sin considerar el lugar y la gente.- Probablemente no tienes que preocuparte por la munición ¿no?

Akane: Lo siento.- Dijo con voz más herida.- ¿Qué había pasado con esa armadura de esta mañana? Eso no era como ninguno de los tipos que me dijeron.

Raito: ¿Tipos?

Akane: Si, tipos, el Black Seppuku Rabbit me dijo que hay tres tipos que son: **Schwert** , los usuarios de espadas. **Gewehr** , usuarios de pistolas. Y **Zauber** , usuarios de magia. Así que no sé cómo conseguiste esa armadura y sigues siendo un hombre, aunque se supone que solo mujeres pueden ser Kampfer.

Raito: Minuto ¿Dijiste Black Seppuku Rabbit? ¿No es ese uno de los peluches de la serie de "Animales destripados"?- Pregunto con una ceja levantada.

Akane: Si, si lo es, aunque Rabbit tiene una boca muy sucia cuando habla con la gente.- Respondió.

Raito: Muy bien.- Dijo con una cara complicada.- De todos modos, la armadura es un tanto difícil de explicar, cuando me dijeron esta mañana sobre las Kampfer, el tigre Hara-kiri Tora me dijo que me transformaría en un chica cuando tuviera que pelear, pero en vez de eso se me apareció un raro cinturón que me daba poder. No sé cuál sea la razón de eso o como me paso… Por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo has sido Kampfer?- Pregunto después de terminar su historia sobre la armadura.

Akane: Hace seis meses, una mañana me desperté sosteniendo una pistola y me sentí muy caliente.- Respondió y en eso se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.- C-Cuando digo que me sentí caliente, no es en ese sentido….- Dijo con un sonrojo en el rostro.

Raito: M-Muy bien.- Contesto sin preguntar más o la conversación iría a un sentido extraño y en eso sintió algo fuera de lugar.- Oye… no sientes que este lugar se ha vuelto más silencioso de lo normal.

En eso, los brazaletes de ambos brillaron haciendo que Akane se transforme en su versión pelirroja y a Raito apareciera su cinturón. Este no perdió tiempo y….

Raito: ¡Henshin!

 **KAMEN RIDER: DECADE**

Se transformó y salto hacia un lado. Cuando eso paso, una especie de espada atada con una cadena ataco donde ambos se encontraban.

Raito: ¡Enemigo Kampfer!- Grito escondido detrás de una estantería mientras buscaba a su enemigo.

Akane: ¡Una [Schwert]!- Grito enojada y vio como el estante donde estaba el rider fue destruido.- ¡Corre!

Raito no perdió tiempo y salió del lugar buscando un lugar donde refugiarse y a la vez buscando a la chica que los atacaba.

Akane había dado un salto para quedar en el segundo piso y buscar a su alrededor.

Akane: ¿De dónde viene los ataques…?- Pregunto y una cadena ataco en el lugar donde estaba provocando que callera.

Raito: ¡Maldición!- Grito corriendo hacia la chica y la atrapo teniéndola entre sus brazos.- ¿Estas bien, Mishima?

Akane: Vamos, no seas tan duro.- Dijo con complicación.- Raito, somos compañeros, por lo que me puedes llamar por mi nombre.

Raito: Eso lo conversaremos luego.- Dijo y vio como la espada volvía a atacar, pero esta vez el rider la atrapo.- Esta vez no y… ¡Fuego en el hoyo!

Raito uso su estuche en forma de pistola para disparar a donde se originaba la cadena. Por unos segundos no hubo represalias.

Raito: ¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto y en eso fue golpeado por la espalda con otra espada cadena tirándolo al suelo.- Parece que no.

Akane: Tch, esto se está volviendo un problema.- Dijo con molestia y yo me pare.

Raito: ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Akane: Quiero contra-atacar, pero no tengo ni idea de donde está.- Dijo para luego mirarme.- Raito, serás el cebo para captar la atención del enemigo. Cuando te ataque, se mostrara y yo me encargare de ella.

Raito: ¿Yo… un cebo? ¿Y por qué debo ser yo el que se arriesgue de esa manera?

Akane: ¿Quién más está protegido con una armadura de cuerpo completo y que le permite moverse sin problemas?- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.-Cuento contigo, compañero.

Raito: Maldición, ya hablaremos de esto luego.- Dijo para pararse y saltar al segundo piso con su pistola.

Él tampoco se quedaría sin hacer nada y aprovecharía de atacar si ve la oportunidad.

En eso, las espadas volvieron a aparecer y atacaron al rider quien disparo a las armas para desviarlas, pero viendo que no era muy efectivo decidió usar la forma espada de su arma para desviarlos con mayor facilidad.

La pelirroja miraba a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a la Kampfer enemiga y cuando menos se lo esperaba, el estante detrás de ella fue cortado obligándola a salir del lugar.

Ella apunto el arma al estante destruido que cayó al suelo creando una cortina de humo, cuando esta se desvaneció mostro a una chica de cabello largo de color castaño claro.

Raito: Sakura…-san.- Dijo al ver a la chica en el lugar.

Akane se mostró sorprendida mientras que Sakura se mostraba con miedo al ver todo.

La pelirroja de inmediato cambio la expresión de su rostro a una enojada y apunto con su arma a la chica.

Akane: ¿¡Tú eres la culpable!?

Raito: ¡Akane! ¡DETENTE!- Grito desesperado y rápidamente salto del lugar donde estaba.

El chico llego detrás de la chica y tomo la mano de la chica donde sostenía el arma y la movió en otra dirección. Sin embargo, Akane había disparado y ese disparo paso justo al lado de Sakura quien se impactó por eso y callo desmallado.

En eso, las espadas volvieron a atacarlos y ambos saltaron hacia atrás.

Raito: Vez, no era ella. Nuestro enemigo sigue por aquí.

Akane: No me gusta esto, sería as fácil si Kaede fuera una Kampfer.- Dijo con decepción.

Raito: Oye, no trates de convertir alguien inocente en tu enemigo para terminar rápido una pelea.- Dijo con regaño.

Las espadas volvieron a atacar obligando a ambos a moverse.

Raito: Maldición, ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Se preguntó tratando de encontrar una solución y en eso sintió un impulso.- ¿Qué es esto?

El chico, de forma inconsciente, saco una carta de su estuche y esta tenía la imagen de un guerrero de casco negro, dos crestas amarillas y ojos rojos donde se notaba que su traje era del mismo color que el de los ojos.

Raito: Henshin.- Murmuro introduciendo la carta en el cinturón.

 **KAMEN RIDER: KUUGA**

Proclamo el cinturón y el traje empezó a cambiar hasta tomar la misma apariencia que el sujeto en la carta. Ahora él tenía un taje negro con protectores rojos en brazos, hombreras y pectoral y unas partes doradas en muñecas, tobillos y rodillas, además de unas partes otras partes.

Akane: ¿C-C-Como…?-Dijo tartamudeando ante la nueva apariencia.

Las cadenas nuevamente atacaron, pero el rider las atrapo y destruyo con sus manos. Ante eso, los ataques se volvieron más intensos y Raito esquivo los ataques para luego sacar otra carta e introducirla en el cinturón.

 **FORM RIDER: KUUGA PEGASUS**

El rider nuevamente cambio su apariencia, pero seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto a excepción que las partes rojas cambiaron a verde y una hombrera más grande en el lado izquierdo. También ahora se encontraba sujetaba una especie de pistola en la mano.

El rider jalo de una cuerda de la pistola y tomo posición preparándose para disparar, pero permaneció quieto en todo momento mientras guardaba silencio.

Akane: ¿Qué estas…?

Raito: Por favor, guarda silencio Akane. Necesito concentrarme para esto.

Akane: ¿¡QUE GILIPOLLAS ESTAS DICIENDO!? ¡NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA…!

Raito: Confía en mí, se lo que hago. Así que ten paciencia y fe en mí… compañera.- Dijo con un tono amable y picaron.

La chica se sonrojo un poco y miro con fastidio al chico.

Akane: Asegúrate de que lo que estás haciendo funcione.- Dijo con un puchero.

Raito: Lo tendré.- Contesto mientras seguía en posición.

El chico ponía atención a su entorno, escuchando cada sonido a su alrededor. Escuchaba las cadenas que se preparaban para otro ataque, pero eso no es lo que necesitaba ahora, necesitaba escuchar un tipo de sonido específico para determinar donde se encontraba su adversario.

La pelirroja seguía mirando en silencio al rider como él se mantenía en total silencio preparándose para atacar. Esta simplemente se quedó en silencio para ver que hacía.

Raito siguió quieto escuchando su alrededor… hasta que escucho una pisada.

Raito: ¡Allí estas!- Exclamo apuntando su arma en una dirección y soltando la cuerda dejando ir el disparo.

El disparo se dirigió a una zona creando una pequeña explosión y se pudo oír a alguien saltando del lugar.

Akane: ¡Con que ahí es donde estabas ¿Eh?!- Comento comenzando a disparar y su compañero hizo lo mismo.

La persona misteriosa corría por el lugar y lanzo unas de sus espadas atacando a ambos jóvenes quienes lograron esquivar el ataque. Luego, Raito se concentró para escuchar las pisadas del agresor y noto como esta….

Raito: Se fue.- Dijo con cansancio mientras se paraba.- Sus pisadas se dirigen a la salida y acaba de salir. Sea quien fuera, ha abandonado este sitio.- Termino de decir mientras unos pixeles rosas aparecieron a su alrededor volviéndolo a su apariencia base.

Akane: Tch, que desgraciada.- Dijo para luego escuchar la campana sonando.- Eh, el receso termino. Maldicen, te veo luego, no puedo llegar tarde, después de todo soy una estudiante de honoríficos.- Dijo marchándose del lugar.

Raito: ¡Oye, espera! ¡No me puedes dejar solo con…!- Dijo para mirar a la chica castaña tirada en el suelo.- ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora?- Comento regresando a la normalidad.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Raito caminaba por las calles en dirección a su casa. Las clases por fin terminaron y fue capaz de llamar al sector femenino para que se llevaran a Sakura a una enfermería.

Este camino pesadamente recordando todo lo que le paso el día de hoy, sintiendo que ahora tendría una loca vida a pesar de querer una vida normal.

Raito: ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto a mí?- Pregunto con la cabeza abajo sin perder el ritmo.

En eso se detuvo, pues sintió algo fuera de lugar y de repente algo ataco el piso que estaba con una especie de látigo, obligándolo a saltar hacia atrás.

Lo que vio fue a dos sujetos en armaduras, uno en una armadura blanca con una apariencia como si fuera de la realeza con ojos azules, mientras que el otro era uno mirado con un aspecto de tigre.

Raito: Y yo que pensaba que mis problemas ya habían terminado por hoy.-Comento mientras miraba a los sujetos y el cinturón aparecía en su cintura.- ¿Quiénes son y que quieren de mí?- Pregunto, pero estos solo se fueron acercando de forma amenazante y el progreso a introducir una carta en él.- Creo que no hablaran, por lo que solo tengo una opción… Henshin.

 **KAMEN RIDER: DECADE**

Por tercera vez el día de hoy, Raito se transformó en su forma de jinete listo para pelear.

Raito: No se quienes sean ustedes, pero si quieren pelear… entonces vengan de una buena vez.- Dijo provocando a los sujetos quienes no tardaron en aceptar el reto.

El sujeto con traje blanco saco una especie de estocada mientras que el tipo con apariencia de tigre saco una especie de hacha. Los dos atacaron mientras que Decade saco su estuche y lo cambio a su forma espada para detener los ataques.

Raito empezó a hacer un intercambio de armas contra ambos sujetos, pero estos lo hacían retroceder. En eso, el sujeto con traje blanco hizo que la hoja de su espada tomara forma de látigo y azoto al joven rider.

Raito: Malditos.- Dijo sacando una carta por instinto e introducirla en el cinturón.

 **ATTACK RIDER: SLASH**

La espada del rider comenzó a hacer una especie de ilusión donde varáis hojas aparecían alrededor de su espada y ataco con ella a sus contrincantes. Estos se vieron afectados haciéndolos retroceder y Raito procedió a atacar al tipo blanco dejándolo aturdido.

Raito: ¡Ahora!- Exclamo para sacar otra carta y repetir el proceso anterior.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDER: D-D-D-DECADE**

Diez tarjetas holográficas del tamaño de una persona aparecieron frente al rider magenta y este corrió a través de ellos mientras sostenía su espada. La espada comenzó a brillar cada vez más fuerte hasta que llego con el sujeto blanco y le dio un corte.

Este exploto y de donde él estaba salió una carta que Raito atrapo.

Raito: Pero qué diablos….- Comento viendo la carta y vio como el otro sujeto saco unas enormes garras en ambas manos.- Me preocupare de esta más tarde, aún tengo asuntos pendientes.

El hombre tigre dio un salto para atacar al joven magenta y este bloqueo con su espada. Sin embargo, los ataques eran muy poderosos y apenas podía bloquearlos.

De a poco, Raito fue retrocediendo mientras que el tipo seguía con sus ataques que parecían mortales.

Raito: Es hora de cambiar de estrategia.- Dijo siguiendo sus instintos y sacando una carta para usarla.

 **KAMEN RIDER: KIVA**

El rider se cubrió de mercurio mientras su forma cambiaba hasta que esta capa se destruyó mostrando ahora a un sujeto en armadura de murciélago rojo con ojos amarillos.

Raito: Aun no termino.- Dijo introduciendo otra carta.

 **FORM RIDER: KIVA GARURU**

Unas cadenas aparecieron en el pectoral y brazo izquierdo del rider mientras sonaba un aullido de lobo para luego romperse tomando otra apariencia de color azul mientras sus ojos eran coloreados del mismo color, mientras que una espada con un lobo en el mango apareció frente al rider quien la sujeto.

El hombre tigre se sorprendió por esto y se puso en guardia.

Raito: Perro contra gato… veamos quien gana.- Comento deslizando su mano por la espada e ir a atacar.

Ambos empezaron a atacarse con sus armas, pero Raito era más veloz que el otro sujeto por lo que podía esquivar sus ataques y contra-atacar.

El hombre tigre sentía gran dolor por los ataques y Raito no perdió tiempo para seguir atacándolo hasta que le dio una fuerte patada tirando al suelo al sujeto.

Raito: Terminemos con esto.- Dijo para usar otra carta.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDER: K-K-K-KIVA**

De repente el atardecer se volvió noche mientras una gran luna apareció en el cielo, pero esta brillaba de color azul. Raito tomo su espada y la parte de la boca del casco se abrió donde él puso su espada para que se sujetara.

En el siguiente momento, el rider corrió hacia el sujeto para dar un gran salto dando una vuelta en medio del cielo nocturno con la luna detrás de él, hasta que decencia y le dio un corte vertical al hombre tigre creando una explosión.

Cuando todo se despejo, la noche volvió a ser un atardecer y unos pixeles rodearon al rider volviéndolo a su apariencia como Decade. Este reviso sus alrededores y vio en el suelo que había otra carta, la cual tomo y examino.

Raito: Este día cada vez se vuelve más loco, lo mejor es que regrese cuanto antes a casa.- Dijo partiendo del lugar, sin saber que alguien lo estaba mirando desde las alturas.

Raito por fin llego a su casa y vio que tenía correo, este lo tomo y empezó a leer.

Mikoto: {Raito, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¡Yo estoy en Surinam pasándola bien! Regresare pronto, prepara algo de curry y espera por mí. De Kondo Mikoto}

Termino de leer mientras veía la foto de la chica con un traje de arqueología junto a un fósil de dinosaurio.

Raito: Esta chica… no se cansa de tener aventuras.- Comento con cansancio y una gota de sudor.

El chico guardo la carta y procedió a entrar a su casa y subir directamente a su habitación. Allí se tiró a su cama sintiendo toda la fatiga del día golpeándolo como un mazo.

Raito: Que día, ya no puedo más.- Dijo con la cara en la almohada.

Tora: ¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto con un tono interesado.

El joven procedió a contar como se encontró en la mañana a otra Kampfer la cual peleo, pero resultaba que estaban en el mismo bando, luego que se encontró con ella para conversar el asunto solo para ser atacado por otra Kampfer enemiga y finalmente cuando volvía a casa dos sujetos con armaduras lo atacaron.

Tora: Oh~, con que no solo te encontraste con un compañero y un enemigo, sino que también a dos sujetos raros….Todo en un solo día- Dijo con voz que detonaba diversión.

Raito: Si, pero después de derrotar a ambos tipos, estos se convirtieron en cartas.- Dijo viendo dos cartas que tenían los rostros de ambos tipos.

El sujeto de armadura blanca decía "Saga", mientras que el tipo tigre decía "Tiger". Cada uno tenía su propio logo que lo identificada.

Luego procedió a sentarse frente a su mesa e invocar el cinturón, para sacer las cartas que estaban en el estuche y acomodarlas todas sobre la mesa.

Tora: Vaya… tienes muchas.- Dijo con interés sobre la mesa viendo cada una.- Pero… que pasa con estas dos.

Las cartas que el muñeco señalo tenían una silueta ploma.

Raito: Son cartas que use hoy para cambiar mi apariencia, cuando la saque del cinturón estas perdieron la imagen del guerrero que tenían impresa.- Dijo viendo ambas cartas.- ¿Podría significar que cuando uso una de estas y se ponen así, ya no las puedo usar?

Tora: Si es así, tendrás que tener cuidado de no desperdiciarlas.-Sugirió y el asintió.

Raito: Cambiando de tema, ¿Por qué están luchando las Kampfer de todas formas? No me has podido explicar esa parte.

Tora: No lo sé, los moderadores nunca nos dijeron.

Raito: Perdón… creí escuchar mal y que dijiste que no sabes la razón de la pelea.

Tora: Es lo que dije.

Raito: Ah bueno, no estoy oyendo cosas.- Dijo mientras asentía la cabeza en compresión… para luego tomar al muñeco con una barra de hierro.- ¿¡Que quieres decir que no sabes!? ¿¡Qué clase de mensajero eres!?- Grito con furia para arrojar al tigre hacia una pared y este aterrizo en el suelo en un montón de ropa.

Tora: No se nos dice el punto de la pelea; solo que expliquemos los aspectos básicos de las peleas a las personas a las que estamos asignados.- Explico mientras se levantaba, caminaba y subía de regreso a la mesa.

Raito: ¿Y no se les ocurrió preguntar?

Tora: No.

Raito: Son unos holgazanes buenos para nada.- Dijo con mirada afilada y suspiro

Tora: Por cierto, hay otra cosa que me faltaba decirte.

Raito: ¿Qué?- Dijo con un tono molesto.

Tora: Las peleas entre Kampfer normalmente toman lugar en un solo sitio. Si aparecen muchas en un lugar determinado, entonces ese será el lugar de encuentras más frecuentes.

Raito: E-Eso significa… ¿que la escuela es el campo de batalla entre Kampfer?

Tora: Correcto, correcto. Las cosas se pondrán divertidas a partir de ahora.-Dijo con un tono contento para luego ser lanzado a un bote de basura que el chico tenía en la habitación.

El chico se quedó pensando un momento en lo que le dijeron. Si es cierta esta información, entonces la mayoría de las Kampfer con las que se encontrara serán estudiantes de su escuela y como chicos y chicas están separados, el único lugar donde podría pelear con ellas sería en la biblioteca o que alguna use algún permiso para pasarse al lado de los hombres como Akane lo hizo.

En cualquier caso, parece que tendrá que tener cuidado cuando camine a clases y ocultar su brazalete para evitar que reconozca el enemigo.

Raito dio un suspiro de cansancio para ver las cartas sobre la mesa.

Empezó a organizar las otras juntando las que tenían el mismo logo. Al ver y analizar estas con su experiencia saco una conclusión de que hacia cada una.

Las que decían "KAMEN RIDER" eran formas de guerreros armados y el al introducirlas podía tomar su forma y habilidades. Las que dicen "FORM RIDER" parecen ser formas alternativas del mismo guerrero en que esta carta representa al guerrero con el logo que le corresponde. "ATTACK RIDE" parecen ser técnicas o armas que poseen estos guerreros; y finalmente las que dicen "FINAL ATTACK RIDER" son lo más probable los ataques más fuertes y que son para terminar una batalla, en otras palabras un ataque final.

Sin embargo, había unas que estaban igual que las que uso y solo mostraban unas siluetas de algo. Además que el nombre de lo que era no estaba escrito y solo tenía el logo.

Vio que cada forma parecía tener una habilidad y por alguna razón se podía hacer una idea de las habilidades de cada uno. Miro las cartas y tenía un total de 12 apariencias y acaba de perder 2, por lo que solo podrá luchar con 10 formas, pero solo una de ellas no se tiene que preocupar que desaparezca.

Con todo eso listo, dio un largo suspiro y procedió a dormir en su cama guardando todas las cartas y haciendo desaparecer el cinturón. Antes de quedarse dormido, sintió que le esperaba muchos problemas.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En una habitación, una chica estaba sonriendo mientras miraba unos documentos. Estos documentos tenían la información de un estudiante escrito en ellos, indicando edad, altura, salón, domicilio, entre otras cosas.

¿?: Takamia… Raito ¿Eh?- Comento con una voz contenta mientras acariciaba la foto donde aparecía el mencionado.- Esto será muy divertido.

Con eso ella paso una mano por su rostro hasta su cabello sacudiéndolo liberando un pequeño brillo blanco.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En la sima de un edificio, un hombre estaba parado de pie mirando la ciudad, pero en su rostro reflejaba seriedad y frustración.

¿?: Decade, no importa quien seas o en qué mundo te encuentres, siempre serás la peor existencia que exista.- Dijo con una voz oscura.- No importa el tiempo que me tome o los sacrificios que haga, juro que te destruiré… maldito destructor de mundos.

En eso, él saco un cuaderno del tamaño de un álbum. Cuando lo abrió, se podían observar varias cartas dentro de este y cada una tenía la imagen de un enmascarado diferente.


	2. Primera parada, mundo de Kuuga

**Capítulo 2: Primera parada, mundo de Kuuga**

* * *

Raito: Ah~, otro día más. Espero que al menos sea más tranquilo que ayer.- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la escuela.

Raito se despertó muy cansado, dado que el día de ayer fue una locura. Sin embargo, no podía dejar sus responsabilidades y seguir durmiendo, por lo que de mala gana salió de la cama.

Comió como correspondía, se puso su uniforme y después de terminar y tirar al tigre a un bote de basura, que se pasó de listo con sus comentarios, salió de su casa y se dirigió a la escuela.

Siguió caminando y ya estaba cerca de la escuela, pero el chico se puso atento a su alrededor.

Recordó lo que le dijo Tora sobre los enemigos en la escuela y que algún alumno podría ser un Kampfer, por lo que dirijo su mirada a las muñecas de las personas, en especial las chicas. Sin embargo, estas usaban el uniforme que era con mangas largas, por lo que no podía verificar si traían la pulsera.

Raito llego a la entrada donde vio una cara conocida.

Raito: ¿Akane-san?- Comento y la chica reacciono.

Akane: Ah… Raito-san, buenos días.- Dijo con nerviosismo, pero luego se mostró un poco impresionada.- ¿Eh…? ¿Qué le paso a tu pelo y ojos?

Raito: Nada, solo que me lo teñí y estoy usando mis lentes de contacto.- Respondió tranquilamente.

Actualmente el joven rider tenía el pelo completamente negro y ojos del mismo color, además de que ahora estaba usando unas muñequeras en ambas muñecas para no dejar ver el brazalete. Ya que el día de hoy se despertó como cualquier día, por lo que pudo teñirse el mechón de su cabello y usar sus lentes de contacto para cambiar el color de sus ojos.

El no mostraría el color rosa de su apariencia.

Raito: ¡ES MAGENTA!- Grito llamando la atención de los alrededores y asustando a la castaña con lentes.

Akane: ¿P-Por qué gritas?

Raito: Sentí que alguien en alguna parte dijo algo sobre lo que jamás se debe comentar.- Respondió con un rostro malhumorado.- Dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué haces aquí en la entrada de los chicos? Tu lado está por allá.

Akane: Lo sé, pero alguien quiere vernos a los dos y vine a buscarte para ir juntos.

Raito: ¿Quién nos quiere ver?

Akane: La…la…-Murmuraba tartamudeando con miedo hasta que respondió.- La presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En una gran sala que estaba a oscuras iluminada por un candelabro, estaban los dos jóvenes Kampfer del bando azul sentados en una silla. La sala donde se encontraban era enorme y la pared frente a ellos había un gran logo con una ese en ella. Además también había una gran mesa con una silla de trabajo que parecía muy cómoda.

En esa silla se encontraba una chica hermosa de largo cabello negro y con una piel pálida que parecía brillar. Sin embargo, lo que realmente llama la atención sobre ella eran sus ojos color amatista que parecía poder penetrar y plantar el miedo sobre quien los ve, pues la mirada era tan afilada y fría como una espada.

Esta chica de aquí se llama Sango Shizuku y es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Seitetsu. Ella estaba viendo fijamente a los dos presentes que mando a llamar con una mirada fija, mientras que uno estaba sentado con seriedad y no dejarse intimidar, mientras que la otra estaba temblando un poco con las manos juntas sobre su pecho.

Raito: (Vaya, ahora entiendo por qué tiene un club de fans. Mirándola de cerca, realmente es muy hermosa, pero tan poco es la gran cosa. Realmente Higashida junto a otros son unos exagerados. Sin embargo, el aura que transmite es de temer.)- Pensó analíticamente sin cambiar su expresión seria.

La pelinegra solo se quedó viendo a ambos detenidamente con una mirada seria. El silencio reino durante un rato mientras que la castaña solo se estremecía de miedo, hasta que el joven decidió comenzar.

Raito: Disculpe presidenta, si no es mucha molestia la pregunta. ¿Para qué nos llamó aquí?- Pregunto cortésmente, ya que no debía ser descuidado con sus palabras ante la persona que tiene en frente. Había oído hablar que la mujer es de temer.

Shizuku: Quería saber si sabias algo sobre lo que paso ayer en la biblioteca. Me dijeron que estabas allí en el ataque.- Pregunto evaluando las reacciones de Raito.

Raito: Estábamos en la biblioteca ayer, pero nos habíamos ido antes de que ocurriera el ataque. Yo había regresado a buscar mis llaves que se me cayeron y cuando entre, vi el lugar destruido. Fue en eso que vi a Sakura-san tirada en el suelo inconsciente, por lo que decidí ir a buscar ayuda de alguien para que fuera atendida.- Respondió siendo cuidados y creándose una cuartada para futuras preguntas y evitar alargar la conversación.- Además, oí que eran mujeres quienes lo provocaron.

Shizuku: Ya veo, pero quien te conto sobre eso no sabía todo. Según mis fuentes, no eran solo chicas, sino también alguien en una extraña armadura.- Contesto sin cambios en su expresión.- Me preguntaba si sabias algo sobre eso.

Raito: No sé nada. Como ya había dicho, regrese a la biblioteca a buscar mis llaves y el lugar ya estaba totalmente destruido sin nadie más que Sakura-san cuando entre, no vi quienes provocaron ese conflicto.- Respondió sin cambiar su expresión y manteniéndose fuerte ante la presencia de la chica que tenía delante.- Además… ¿Sujeto en armadura? ¿Quién andaría con una armadura en la escuela a no ser que sea de un club de teatro o alguien que le guste el cosplay?

Shizuku: Buen punto, por eso estoy investigando.- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y dirigir su mirada a la chica.- ¿Y tú… sabes algo sobre el asunto?

Akane: ¡Y-Y-Y-Yo…! ¡No sé nada, no sé nada! ¡Me había ido a mi sector después de terminar de hablar con Raito-san! ¡No estuve durante la pelea!

Shizuku: ¿Quién dijo que era una pelea?- Dijo con una voz penetrante y la castaña se congelo.- ¿Y bien?

Raito: Creo que cualquiera pensaría que fue una pelea. Quiero decir… el lugar parecía una zona de guerra y no creo que tal destrucción se provocara por alguien que quería romper cosas.- Explico ayudando a su compañera.- Además, si usted evaluara el lugar… ¿no pensaría lo mismo que ella?

Shizuku: Otro buen punto.- comento concordando con la explicación.- Bueno… supongo que con esto sería todo. Pueden retirarse a sus salones.

Ante eso, ambos jóvenes se pararon e hicieron una leve reverencia saliendo de la habitación. Fueron a un ascensor donde bajaron por el hasta salir y llegar al piso que querían.

Raito: Esa mujer realmente da miedo.- Comento secándose una gota de sudor.

Akane: Siempre me siento así con ella a su alrededor. Durante las reuniones de la biblioteca, siempre siento esa atmósfera tan tensa.- Respondió mirando al chico.

Raito asintió, era su primera vez con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil frente a él y sintió como si estuviera caminando en un campo minado. A la mínima equivocación, tendría su fin puesto.

Akane: P-P-Por cierto….- Hablo con un pequeño sonrojo.- G-Gracias por ayudarme antes con ella.

Raito: Ni lo menciones. Si te atraparan, yo caería contigo.- Explico sin importancia.

Sakura: Raito-san.-Llamo alguien y el chico volteo a ver que era la castaña.- Buenos días.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Raito: Buenos días, Sakura-san.- Dijo con una expresión neutral y levantando una mano en señal de saludo.

Sakura: ¿Qué haces por aquí? Este es el lado de las niñas ¿Sabes?- Pregunto mirando fijamente al pelinegro.

Raito: La presidenta me llamo a llamar por el asunto de la biblioteca que paso ayer.- Contesto tranquilamente.

Sakura: ¿Así que hablaste con Shizuku-chan?

Raito: ¿"Shizuku-chan"? ¿Acaso son amigas?- Pregunto sorprendido, pues la personalidad de ambas eran completamente opuestas. Que estén juntas… y más que sean amigas suena irreal.

Sakura: ¡Sí! Ella y yo nos llevamos muy bien y conversamos casi todo el tiempo.- Respondió con una sonrisa.- Por cierto… ¿Sabes algo sobre el sujeto en armadura?

Raito: ¿"Sujeto en armadura"?- Pregunto y luego entendió para ponerse nervioso.- O-Oh~, te refieras al que menciono la presidenta ¿verdad?

Sakura: Sí. Ya me lo había encontrado dos veces el día de ayer y en esas dos ocasiones me salvo la vida. Quiero encontrarlo para agradecerle por lo que hizo.- Dijo con un leve sonrojo y frotándose las manos lo cual alerto a la chica con lentes.- ¿No sabrás de casualidad donde puedo encontrarlo?

Raito: Ni ideo. Jamás lo he visto y solo se de él por lo que dijo la presidenta.- Respondió manteniendo la calma, pero estaba sudando un poco.

El técnicamente no estaba mintiendo. Al ser el sujeto de quien hablaba la chica, técnicamente no podía conocerlo al ser la persona de quien hablaba. Además, no había forma de que se encontrara consigo mismo. Por lo que tampoco mintió al decir que no lo vio.

Sakura: Ya veo.- Dijo en un tono deprimido para luego mirar al chico.- Si de casualidad lo vez, dile que lo estoy buscan ¿De acuerdo?

Raito: No prometo nada, pero si me lo encuentro… veré que hacer.

Sakura: Muy bien, nos vemos.- Dijo para irse.

Cuando Sakura se alejó lo suficiente, Raito dio un gran suspiro.

Raito: *Suspiro* Que problema. Ahora ella me está buscando.- Comento con cansancio.

Akane: Pues así parece.- Dijo en un tono serio y miraba al pelinegro con ojos entrecerrados, lo cual llamo la atención de este.

Raito: ¿Por qué me miras así?

Akane: Por nada.- Dijo con un puchero.

Raito: Lo que digas.- Comento con una gota de sudor.- Por cierto… estas ocupada después de clases.

Akane: ¿E-Eh…? ¿P-Porque preguntas?- Dijo nerviosa y un poco sonrojada.

Raito: Quiero que vayas a mi casa con….

Pero de allí para adelante, la imaginación de la chica domino su mente y esta empezó a delirar con él en su casa asiendo varios tipos de actos para mayores.

Raito: Akane… Akane.- La chica salió del trance y miro al chico.- ¿Por qué te quedaste tan callada de repente?

Akane: ¡P-P-Por nada!- Respondió con la cara roja.

Raito: Si tú lo dices.- Comento con una ceja alzada sin creerle.- Entonces… ¿Crees poder venir?

Akane: ¿¡A-A-A tú casa…!? ¡Sí, no creo tener problemas!

Raito: Muy bien, recuerda traer a tú muñeco destripado parlante para la conversación.

Akane: ¿Traer "mí" que?- Pregunto sin entender.

Raito: ¿No me habías escuchado? Te pregunte si podrías venir a mi casa junto a tu muñeco parlante para conversar sobre lo que vamos hacer y sobre el asunto de que somos Kampfer.

Akane: Ya… ya veo.- Dijo en un tono decepcionado.- Entonces te veo después.

Ante eso, la chica se marchó dejando al joven rider con una gota de sudor por el cambio de ánimo que tuvo.

Raito: Que chica más rara.- Comento para darse la vuelta e ir a su sector.

* * *

-Horas después-

Las clases habían terminado y Raito junto a Akane estaban caminando hacia la casa del chico. Ambos se mantuvieron callados durante todo el camino hasta que….

Akane: O-Oye….- Raito miro a la chica que tartamudeo.- S-Sobre tu armadura, vi que esta cambio su apariencia. ¿Puedes hacer más cambios?

Raito: Por lo que pude ver, si puedo. Pero hay un problema con eso.

Akane: ¿Cuál?

Raito: Este.-Dijo mostrando las cartas riders esperando que ella entendiera, pero….

Akane: ¿Aun no entiendo? Todas son iguales a excepción de las imágenes que tienen y los logos.

Raito: ¿Eh…?- En eso el chico miro las cartas y se dio cuenta de que….- Regresaron… las cartas que use regresaron a cómo eran antes.

El chico se impresiono ante esto, pues las cartas de riders que uso ayer y cuyas imágenes habían desaparecido ahora estaban devueltas.

Akane: Me podrías explicar, por favor.- Dijo mirando al chico y este procedió a explicar cómo las imágenes de las cartas que uso ayer habían desaparecido indicando que ya no las podía usar.- Entiendo, pero… ¿por qué regresaron a la normalidad?

Raito: No lo sé, ayer solo tenían una silueta oscurecida y cuando intente usarlas una vez más, nada paso.- Contesto mientras pensaba en una posibilidad.- Podría ser que… su uso se limitan a una vez al día.

Akane: Si es así, entonces cuando uses una no podrás volver a usarla hasta el siguiente día… parece que no son tan limitadas.- Dijo con una sonrisa y el chico dio una sonrías viendo las cartas.

Raito: Bueno, con eso sé que no debo preocuparme tanto, pero debo de tener cuidado de no desperdiciarlas tan fácilmente aunque sea un día. Porque tal vez necesite la habilidad de uno de ellos en un combate.- Dijo anotando eso en su cabeza y guardando las cartas.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de la chica, donde ella entro y luego salió después de un rato. En sus brazos traía un peluche de conejo negro con ojos rojos y unas venas en ellos, además de tener la parte característica de los personajes de esta seria que era una tripa afuera.

Cuando llego a su lado, Raito miro de cerca al peluche.

Raito: Con que tú eres el mensajero de Akane ¿eh?

Rabbit: Así es, yo soy Black Seppuku Rabbit-sama. Tienes permiso para inclinarte ante mí, pedazo de ******.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral… hasta que Raito tomo al muñeco y lo tiro al suelo para luego empezar a pisotearlo una y otra vez.

Akane: ¡Raito-san! ¡Entiendo cómo te siente, pero deja de hacer eso y ya vallamos a tu casa!- Grito tratando de parar la tortura de su guardián… aunque se lo merezca.

Luego de dejar al muñeco, el cual necesita jabón en la boca, retomaron su camino hasta llegar a la casa del rider. Sin embargo, fuera de esta en la entrada se encontraba alguien.

Raito palideció al ver quien estaba ahí. Era una chica de cabello largo negro con un cuerpo bien balanceado haciéndose notar bien sus curvas. El joven rider temblaba de miedo al ver su rostro, que a pesar de ser hermosa, mostraba una expresión de ira y fastidio.

Raito: Na… N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Natsumi…-Tartamudeo de terror.

Natsumi: ¿Es esa la forma de recibir a tu amiga de la infancia que no has visto por un tiempo?- Dijo con una sonrisa muy falsa y una vena en la cabeza.

De siguiente momento, ella camino hacia el chico.

Raito: E… Espera Natsumika, no sé por qué estas enojada, pero te aseguro que no tengo culpa de nada.

Natsumi: No estoy enojada, ¿Acaso no ves mi sonrisa?- Dijo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba, pero… ¿Se le puede llamar sonrisa a una que está envuelta en aura negra?- Es más, tú también deberías sonreír.

Raito: ¡No! ¡Todo menos…!

La chica desapareció de la vista de Raito y apareció atrás suyo.

Natsumi: Técnica Familiar Hikari.- Dijo y el chico no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para lo que venía.- ¡Punto de la Risa!- Exclamo golpeándolo en el cuello con su pulgar.

Raito: ¡Ugh…! Ja…Jaja…-Fue riendo de a poco, hasta que….- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Raito estallo de la risa mientras caminaba hacia adelante, luego se volteó hacia atrás.

Raito: ¡Jaja…Natsumika…Jajaja… Otra vez, Maldita sea! ¡Jajajajaja!- Reía sin control hasta caer de rodillas al suelo.

Akane: E-Etto…-Natsumi miro a la chica y se impresiono a que Raito estuviera con una.- ¿Me podrían explicar quién eres tú y tu relación con Raito-san?

Natsumi: Esa es mi línea, ¿Quién eres y que haces junto a este idiota?

Raito: No…No me llames así, Jajajajaja…

Akane: Uh~.- Estaba complicada al ver la escena.- Yo…Yo soy Mishima Akane y recientemente me convertí en amiga de Raito-san.

Natsumi: Explícate, ya que no hay forma de que la hiena estúpida en el suelo le hable a una chica y estamos en una escuela donde los chicos y chicas están separados.- Ordeno con firmeza y la chica no sabía cómo decirlo.

Raito: Na-Natsumi….-Llamo el joven, quien se recuperó de la técnica.- Es algo complicado…y me temo que no… puedo… ¿decirte?

Raito se fijó en la mano derecha de su la chica y se fijó en cierto objeto que le parecía familiar.

Natsumi: ¡Oye!- Grito furiosa, ya que el chico le temo la mano bruscamente.- ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?

Raito: ¿Esto es…? ¡Un [brazalete Oaths]!- Exclamo al ver el mismo brazalete que el lleva puesto y hasta del mismo color.- ¿¡Eres una Kampfer, Natsumi!?

Natsumi: ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Como sabes sobre las Kampfer!?

Raito: ¡Por esto!- Exclamo quitándose la muñequera y mostrarle el brazalete.

Natsumi: ¡Pero que…!- Grito al ver el brazalete.- ¡También eres Kampfer! ¿¡Cómo es posible!?

Akane: No solo él.- Dijo levantándose la mango y mostrando su brazalete.

Natsumi: ¿¡Tú también!? ¿¡Que está pasando aquí!?- Grito desconcertada ante la presencia de varios Kampfer.

Raito: Por el momento, calmémonos.- Dijo interponiéndose entre las chicas y miro a la pelinegra.- Natsumika, trae a tú mensajero, si tienes uno, para que podamos conversar sobre lo que haremos, ya que esa es la razón por la que traje a esta chica a mi casa.

Natsumi: De acuerdo, pero me explicaras todo lo que ha pasado mientras yo no estuve… o sino…-Dijo levantando su pulgar derecho amenazadoramente.- Ya sabes.

Raito solo pudo asentir con miedo. La técnica de esa chica es demasiado efectiva en su persona.

Raito entro en su casa junto con Akane, la llevo a una sala de estar dentro de su casa y bajo a su mensajero para después preparar unos aperitivos, él es apático pero no un mal anfitrión.

Luego de esperar un rato, y de soportar la conversación de los dos peluches que se llevaban de maravilla, Natsumi llego con un muñeco destripado que era….

Raito: ¿¡HARA-KIRI TORA!?- Exclamo viendo al peluche que era el mismo que el suyo. Sin embargo, este era blanco y tenía el parche en el ojo contrario.

¿?: Te equivocas, aunque me veo igual a mi hermano, soy totalmente distinto.- Comento negando con su mano.

Raito: ¡HERMANO!

Shiro: Exactamente. Soy Shiro Hara-kiri tora, un gusto muchacho y amor de….

Natsumi: ¡CALLATE!- Grito tirando al suelo al tigre para luego aplastarlo con su pie.- ¡NADIE PIDIO QUE HABLARAS MAS DE LO NECESARIO!

Raito: Natsumika… creo que ahora podremos entendernos mejor que antes.- Comento viendo la escena sintiendo simpatía por la chica.

Si bien lleva dos días con el tigre, fue más que suficiente para el peluche para sacar de quicio al chico innumerable veces.

El ambiente se calmó un poco y progresaron a lo que vinieron.

Raito: Muy bien, primero lo primero. Akane, ella es una de mis amigas de cuando era niño y su nombre es Hikari Natsumi.

Akane: Un gusto.- Se inclinó y la mencionada asintió.

Natsumi: Igualmente.- Dijo para luego mirar al chico.- Bien, ahora comienza a explicar.

Raito suspiro y comenzó a hablar. Primero se explicó como cada uno se convirtió en Kampfer, siendo Akane la primera ya que lleva 6 meses. La siguiente fue Natsumi, quien se convirtió en Kampfer hacer 2 meses, justo antes de irse de viaje a visitar a su familia en el extranjero. Finalmente Raito, quien lleva solo dos días como Kampfer.

En ello se habló sobre la armadura de Raito, lo que sorprendió a Natsumi y a Shiro pues se supone que las Kampfer son solo mujeres. Luego de explicar que él tenía un traje al transformase y que posee distintas habilidades al usar las cartas, pero entre ellas es transformarse en otra forma en la cual toma una nueva apariencia y poderes. Sin embargo, parece que esas formas solo las puede usar una vez al día.

Luego, se habló de lo que pasaron en los días de Raito como Kampfer y con eso concluyo la introducción.

Natsumi: Ya veo.- Comento tomando un poco de té.- Así que eso sucedió en mi ausencia.

Raito: Si… realmente no sé cómo nos metimos en esto.- Dijo con cansancio.

Akane: Mmh.- Asintió y en eso vio algo que llamo su atención… Vio a los mensajeros entrar dentro de una habitación.

La castaña se paró y camino hasta entrar en la misma habitación. Ella empezó a examinar el nuevo lugar, pues no era una habitación común y corriente. Era….

Raito: Oe.- La chica pego un grito tras oír la voz del rider que no sonaba contento. Ella se volteó y lo miro a la cara.- ¿Por qué entras en lugares de mi casa sin permiso?

Akane: L-L-Lo siento….- Se inclinó para luego levantarse.- Vi a los peluches entrar y….

Raito: ¿Ellos entraron?- Cuestiono y empezó a revisar los alrededores para ver a los 3 peluches encima de los muebles.- ¡Oigan! ¿¡Que creen que hacer!?

Tora: Mirando el lugar.- Contesto como si nada.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una habitación como esta?

Raito: ¡No es de tu incumbencia!- Grito para ir tras los muñecos y tomarlos.

Natsumi: ¿Qué pasa?- La chica entro y vio la expresión del chico.- Con que entraron aquí ¿eh?

Akane: Disculpa.- Natsumi se volteó a ver a la chica.- Esta habitación es….

Natsumi: Un estudio.- Contesto mientras entraba.- Como vez, esta habitación es un estudio y pertenece al padre de Raito. Él tiene un hobby como fotógrafo y usa este lugar para eso.

Raito: Además, esta casa ya tenía esta habitación con algunos materiales. Por lo que mi papá se alegró por eso.- Continuo mientras perseguía a los dichosos muñecos.

Akane: Ya veo.- Dijo y en eso noto una cámara sobre la repisa.- ¿Y esta cámara? ¿También es del padre de Raito-san?

Natsumi: No. Esa es la cámara de Raito.- Dijo mientras la chica veía con sorpresa esto.

Akane: ¡De él!- Grito y el chico se dio cuenta de la conversación.- ¿¡También tomas fotos!?

La cámara era una rectangular pequeña que tenía dos lentes adelante, uno arriba y el otro abajo. Uno para tomar fotos y la otra para dar el enfoque. Además que la cámara era de color magenta.

Tras la pregunta que había hecho la chica, el rider negó con la cabeza.

Raito: No. Esa cámara me la regalo mi papá, pero nunca la uso ni me gusta tomar fotos.

Akane: ¿Por qué?- Ante la pregunta, Raito saco su celular y le tomo una foto a la chica.

Raito: Por esto.- Dijo para mostrarle la foto y la chica se sorprendió.

La foto era horrible, la imagen se veía desvanecida y deforme. Pareciera que la tomo con desenfoque y que la cámara era pésima.

Los tres mensajeros subieron a los hombros de Akane y miraron la foto.

Rabbit: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿¡Qué diablos es eso!? ¿¡Se supone que eso es una foto!?

Shiro: Parece algo sacado de una película vieja y con la cinta dañada.

Tora: La foto más horrible jamás tomada.

Raito tomo a los tres y los lanzo a un contenedor de basura para luego echarles encima esencia de zorrillo, que por alguna razón él tenia a mano.

Mensajeros: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Gritaron y trataron de salir, pero el chico puso peso encima para evitar que pudieran escapar.

Raito: Uno ya es insoportable… pero tres.- Comento con varias venas en la cabeza.

Natsumi solo asintió de acuerdo. Ella también tuvo momentos de ira con Shiro y eran tantos que no podía contarlos.

Akane solo vio con una gota de sudor todo esto y en eso le llamo la atención una pared.

Akane: Raito-san.- El chico volvió a la chica.- ¿Qué es esta cadena?

El joven se fijó en lo que apuntaba y vio una pared con una persiana enrollada junto a una cadena.

Raito: Ah, eso.- Comento mientras recordaba.- Parece que es un mural de pinturas. Estaba desde que se compró la casa, pero no hemos podido abrirla.

Akane: ¿Por qué no?

Natsumi: Porque parece estar atorado.- Contesto mientras el chico asentía.- La familia de Raito intento arreglarlo, pero nada sirve.

Akane: Ya veo.- Comento para tomar la cadena… y de repente esta se movió.- ¡AAAAAAH!

El joven y la chica miraron lo que paso con los ojos abiertos. La persiana que nunca se pudo mover acaba de abrirse.

Raito: Co… ¿¡Como lo hiciste!?

Akane: ¡No lo sé! ¡Solo lo toque un poco y se abrió por su cuenta!

Todos se fijaron en lo que había en el mural.

La pantalla que se abrió mostro una pintura de una escuela secundaria con unas siluetas de unas 6 chicas y otra perteneciente a un hombre. Y detrás de la escuela, se encontraba un denso bosque con una montaña y en la montaña había una rara marca de algún tipo. **(NT: Es el símbolo de Kuuga.)**

Raito tuvo que admitir que no se esperaba ver ese tipo de imagen, pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió el lugar temblar.

Natsumi: ¿¡Que pasa!?

Raito: ¡No tengo ni idea!

Todos se sujetaron de algo mientras el temblor seguía e incluso Akane gritaba de miedo. Cuando el temblor por fin se detuvo, todos se calmaron.

Akane: Que susto.

Natsumi: Y que lo digas.

Raito no presto atención y solo suspiro. Decidió salir para ver si podría haber pasado algo en las calles. Sin embargo, cuando salió y vio a su alrededor, el quedo estupefacto.

Raito: ¿¡Pero qué diablos!?- Alzo la voz al ver que se encontraba en otro lugar.

El barrio había cambiado a otro, había casas que nunca había visto al salir de su casa antes.

Raito fue caminando e inspeccionando el lugar.

Akane: ¡Raito-san!- El chico se volteó y vio a las chicas.- ¿Qué llevas puesto?

Raito: ¿De qué…? ¡WOW!- Grito tras ver su atuendo.

Su ropa había cambiado. Ahora en vez de llevar su uniforme de siempre, ahora llevaba unos pantalones y chaleco azul marino. Era un uniforme de escuela secundaria antiguo que se usaba hace años.

Natsumi: ¿Por qué llevas un atuendo tan anticuado?- Pregunto quedando al lado de la castaña.

Raito: Ni idea… pero parece que no soy el único.- Comento señalándolas.

Akane/Natsumi: ¿Eh…?- Ambas chicas se miraron y abrieron los ojos.

Sus atuendos también habían cambiado y ahora llevaban un uniforme de marinera que consistía en una camisa blanca de mangas largas, falda azul marino que llegaba un poco más arriba de los tobillos y una corbata roja.

Natsumi: ¿Cómo fue que me puse esto?

Akane: No sé.- Dijo mientras examinaba su ropa.

Raito hizo lo mismo para ver si encontraba algo que le ayudara a entender lo que pasaba. Busco en sus bolsillos y encontró una libreta de estudiante. La abrió y vio con sorpresa que tenía información suya, pero….

Raito: ¿"Escuela Preparatoria Juuban"?- Miro que decía que él iba a esa escuela, pero eso era imposible.

Las chicas también encontraron las libretas y vieron que también asistían a esa escuela.

Natsumi: ¿Cómo es esto posible? Si yo nunca me inscribí en esa escuela.

Akane: Ni yo….- Ambas chicas estaban confusas y querían respuestas.

Raito: Estamos en otro mundo.- Las chicas miraron al chico.- Este no es nuestro mundo, sino uno paralelo al nuestro.

Natsumi: ¿Por qué crees eso?

Raito: No lo sé, pero siento como la información está llegando a mi cabeza y de alguna forma ahora se cosas que no debería. Como si fuera una radio y me están transmitiendo unas ondas en especifico llenando mi cerebro con información.

Natsumi: Bueno, si eso es cierto… ¿Nos explicarías lo que pasa?

Raito: Déjame ver…- Cerro los ojos para concentrarse y….- Hemos viajado a una dimensión diferente. El mural en mi casa funciona como un seleccionador de escenario de un juego. Tras desplegarse un mural, nos llevara al mundo que representa. Como tal, al llegar, se nos da un papel en este mundo que cumplir. Como si hubiéramos nacido aquí y que estaríamos haciendo si perteneciéramos aquí.

Natsumi: Entonces… si fuéramos de este mundo, ¿nosotros iríamos en esa escuela? ¿Por eso tenemos estos uniformes?

Raito: En palabras simples… sí.

Akane: Pero… ¿Por qué estamos en otro mundo?

Raito: Eso no lo sé, pero creo que tengo una misión en este lugar y hasta completarla… no podremos regresar al nuestro.

Natsumi: Que molestia.

Raito: Y que lo digas.- Suspiro tras ver que tendría que trabajar y reviso sus cartas… solo para ver que todas, a excepción de las de su forma como Decade, estaban en blanco. Parece que sus otros poderes como otros guerreros se han ido.

Los chicos estaban pensando en que hacer, cuando la pulsera de Raito empezó a parpadear y algo le decía que había un problema.

Sintió un impulso de ir a cierto lugar y miro en la dirección que sus instintos le decía.

Akane: ¿Qué pasa?

Raito: Parece que tengo trabajo que hacer.- Dijo para caminar, hasta que vio una motocicleta que tenía el diseña de su traje. Sonrió y se subió en ella.- Espérenme aquí, voy a ver qué pasa. No se muevan.

Natsumi: ¿Y por qué te escucharíamos?- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y avanzando a él. El chico iba a hablar, pero…- No hay forma que me convenzas. Donde quiera que quieras ir, iré contigo. Me preocupa que le pasara a la gente si se llega a relacionar contigo.

Raito: ¡Oe!

Natsumi: Vamos.- Dijo para subirse detrás del chico.- Mishima-san, por favor quédate y cuida la casa. No queremos que le pase algo a nuestro medio para regresar a casa y mucho menos dejar a esos tres solos.

Akane: Mu… Muy bien.- Asintió, pues la presión que desprende ella es temible.

Natsumi: Bien.- Dijo para ver al chico.- Partamos de una vez.

Raito: Ok….- Asintió a regáñete y encendió la moto para partir del lugar.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Raito y Natsumi estaban conduciendo por las calles de la ciudad. Sin embargo, entre más se acercan al lugar donde quiere ir el rider, menos gente hay.

Ambos jóvenes solo se mantuvieron alerta por cualquier cosa y Raito de repente detuvo el vehículo.

Natsumi: ¿Qué pasa?

Raito: Caminemos desde aquí. Algo me dice que deberíamos ser sigilosos desde este punto.- Comento y ella asintió.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron con cuidado. En eso, oyeron sonidos de lucha. Corrieron al lugar donde se oía la batalla y al llegar, vieron a un grupo de chicas. Cinco de ellas estaban vestidas con uniformes de marinera, pero con la falda más corta, guantes blancos, una tiara y cada una tenía un color diferente en su atuendo. Y la ultima era una chica de largo cabello purpura que vestía un vestido negro y debajo de este se podía ver una blusa blanca.

Ellas peleaban contra unos monstruos. Uno parecía una araña, otro un murciélago y el ultimo un grillo.

Las chicas peleaban contra los monstruos lanzando, lo que le parecía al chico, magia. Así como una que otra patada.

Natsumi: ¿Quiénes son ellas?

Raito: Ni idea. Pero se ve que apenas saben pelear y se confían de sus poderes.- Comento viendo que las chicas tenían técnica, pero no muy bien desarrollada.

Mientras pensaban en eso, una nueva figura apareció y Raito lo reconoció.

La figura era de un hombre en armadura, la cual era negro con decoraciones doradas, como muñequeras, tobilleras y parte de la pechera, y una pechera, protector de brazos, hombreras y ojos rojos. Parecía un insecto, más específico, un escarabajo.

El guerrero salto y le dio un golpe al monstruo araña, quien había atrapado a una chica rubia de coletas con una telaraña, liberándola.

¿?: Gracias, Kuuga.

Kuuga: No hay problema, Sailor Moon.- Dijo para ver a la vestía y el resto de las chicas se reunían con ellos.

Sailor Moon: Malvados Gurongi. ¡No permitiremos que sigan haciendo daño a la gente y a la ciudad! ¡Nosotras, las Sailor Scaut! ¡En el nombre de la luna, los castigaremos!- Exclamo haciendo una pose y las chicas la siguieron.

Kuuga: ¡Y yo, Kamen rider Kuuga, los detendré con toda mi fuerza y protegeré las sonrisas de la gente!- Exclamo mientras hizo una pose de pelea y la chica de cabello morado saco un bastón con varios anillos en la parte superior.

Ambos espectadores se les cayó una gota por la actuación que acaban de hacer el grupo. En eso, todos volvieron a pelear, pero esta vez tenían más ventaja por la ayuda del guerrero.

Raito: Entonces es eso.- Comento y Natsumi lo miro.- Este es el mundo de Kuuga.

Natsumi: Explica.

Raito: Bueno, mi poder parecer ser que puedo transformarme en otros riders de otros mundos. Se eso porque ya lo he hecho en el nuestro e incluso use su armadura cuando me enfrente a nuestro enemigo Kampfer en la biblioteca.

Natsumi: Así que… ¿Él es un guerrero en armadura como tú?

Raito: Eso creo.- Contesto y en eso vieron como un nuevo Gurongi que parecía una polilla apareció junto a otro que parecía un cuervo. El grupo se vio dificultado por esto.- Bueno, ¿Por qué no ayudamos?

El cinturón de Raito apareció y saco su carta, listo para transformarse.

Natsumi: Mhp, bien. Me hará bien estirar un poco las piernas.- Comento para alzar su mano derecha y la pulsera brillo.

Natsumi se fue transformando hasta que termino. Ahora ella tenía el pelo azul y adornos en el cabello, su atuendo cambio a una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas camisa blanca sin mangas, guantes negros que le llegan hasta los codos y unas calcetas negras que le llegan hasta las rodillas.

Natsumi: ¿Impresionado?- Dijo con tono superior y el chico mantuvo una cara de póker face.

Raito: Un poco.- Comento para introducir la carta.- Henshin.

 **KAMEN RIDER: DECADE**

Nueve siluetas aparecieron de repente y se unieron a Raito. Luego unas barras negras aparecieron y atravesaron el rostro de este para quedar en el medio y el color plomo que tenía el traje fue sustituido por magenta.

Raito se transformó en Decade.

El chico miro a la chica, quien tenía la boca abierta.

Raito: Cierra la boca, te va entrar un insecto.- Dijo en tono burlón y le cerro la boca a la chica.- Vamos.

Ella solo asintió y ambos entraron a la batalla. Raito salto sobre las chicas que vestían de rojo y azul y golpeo al monstruo grillo. Ambos se sorprendieron al verlo.

¿?: ¿Qui… Quién eres tú?- Pregunto la chica de rojo y cabello negro.

Raito: Eso será para otro momento. Por ahora encarguemos nos de este monstruo.

Natsumi: Así es.- Dijo para que todos se voltearan para verla y ella, con la mano extendida, lanzo una bola de fuego al Gurongi cuervo, haciendo que caiga al suelo.

Las 5 chicas y el guerrero rojo se sorprendieron por esto.

Kuuga: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Raito: Bueno, no puedo decirte mi verdadero nombre. Pero me puedes llamar Decade, Kamen rider Decade.

Las 6 Chicas: ¿¡Kamen rider!?- Gritaron para voltearse a su amigo rojo, quien a pesar de usar casco, uno podía intuir que estaba sorprendido.

Kuuga: ¿Estas usando el mismo nombre que yo?

Raito: Bueno, yo también soy Kamen rider. Aunque no soy de este mundo.

¿?: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Pregunto la chica de traje azul y pelo corto azul.

Natsumi: Menos platica y más acción.- Dijo para nuevamente lanzar una bola de fuego a los Gurongi.

Raito: Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo para abrir su cinturón e introducir una carga.

 **ATTACK RIDER: BLAST**

Con eso, Raito saco su estuche y lo puso en su forma pistola. De esa forma disparo a sus enemigos y siluetas de la pistolas salieron a su alrededor saliendo sus propias balas.

Las balas dieron contra los monstruos haciendo que se arrodillen. Las chicas y el rider de rojo vieron esto con la boca abierta.

Raito: ¿Que esperan? ¿una invitación?- Pregunto y el primero en salir de su sorpresa fue el rider del grupo.

Kuuga: No hay manera que me quede atrás.- Dijo para ver un tubo de metal en el suelo y con su pie lo tiro arriba y lo tomo con su mano.- ¡Cho Henshin!

Kuuga cambio las secciones rojas a azul y el tubo se convirtió en un bastón de combarte azul con decoraciones doradas..

Este era Kamen rider Kuuga Dragon Form.

Kuuga corrió hacia las creaturas, con gran habilidad y velocidad, las golpeo con su arma al Gurongi haciéndolo retroceder.

Este vio el peligro y lanzo una telaraña al techo para escalar y escaparse, pero antes de huir, Kuuga salto y le dio un poderos golpe con el bastón en el estómago. Una marca apareció en el lugar donde fue golpeado y fue gruñendo de dolor hasta que exploto.

Decade estaba peleando con el Gurongi grillo. Tuvo que admitir que le fue difícil, a pesar de parecer un bicho grande, tenía una fuerza y poder de salto elevado. Sin embargo, el rider vio su patrón.

Raito tomo su estuche y lo cambio a su forma espada. Se abalanzo contra la creatura y dio un corte, pero este salto y lo esquivo. Sin embargo, el rider ya predijo eso y cambio su arma a su forma pistola y le dio varios disparos a la espalda del monstruo mientras estaba en el aire, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y cayendo al suelo.

Decade aprovecho esto y saco una carta para introducirlo en el cinturón.

 **ATTACK RIDER: RIDER PUNCH**

El puño del rider se fue iluminando y fue acumulando fuerza. Con eso, corrió hacia la creatura, que se estaba levantando de a poco, y le dio un uppercut mandarlo arriba hasta explotar en el aire.

Las chicas frenaban al Gurongi polilla. La chica de verde lanzaba relámpagos, la roja lanzaba fuego, la naranja lanzaba energía de luz haciendo que el monstruo gruña de dolor. La chica de azul tenía una computadora portátil analizando al enemigo. Hizo unos cálculos y saco una conclusión.

¿?: Dirijan sus ataques allí en 3 segundos.- Dijo señalando un lugar y Natsumi y la peli morada asintieron.

Natsumi: ¿Lista?- Le pregunto a la peli morada.

¿?: Yo nací lista.- Contesto con una sonrisa confiada.

Natsumi creo una bola de fuego y la lanzo hacia el lado que le dijo la chica para luego la peli morada lanzo una luz hacia la bola de fuego, haciendo que esta creciera y se volviera azul.

El Gurongi, tras recibir un ataque, se movió y quedo en el lugar donde la chica peli azul había apuntado. La bestia miro con horror como la bola de fuego azul se dirigió a él y este no podía esquivarlo a tiempo, por lo que recibió el ataque haciéndolo rodar por el suelo.

¿?: ¡Ahora, Sailor Moon!- Grito la peli azul y la chica rubia de coletas asintió con un especie de disco de energía en su mano derecha.

Sailor Moon: **{Moon Tiara Action!}** \- Exclamo lanzando el disco en dirección del monstruo, quien lo recibió de lleno haciéndolo explotar.- ¡Lo hicimos!

Natsumi: Todavía no celebras. Nos falta uno.

¿?: Y esos dos parecen que ya se están haciendo cargo.- Dijo la chica de rojo y cabello negro señalando como Kuuga, Pegasus form, y Decade usaban sus pistolas para dispararle al Gurongi impidiendo que escape volando.

Ambos rider dispararon a las alas del Gurongi murciélago haciéndolo caer. Este término en el piso y levanto furioso para correr a ambos chicos.

Decade guardo su estuche y Kuuga volvió a su forma Might. Ambos recibieron al monstruo con su puños y lo fueron golpeando intercalándose con turnos para atacarlo.

El murciélago fue retrocediendo y gruñendo de dolor al sentir los golpes de ambos enmascarados.

Raito: ¿Terminamos esto?- Cuestiono levantando una carta con fondo azul y su símbolo con color dorado.

Kuuga: Por supuesto.- Asintió felizmente mientras su pierna derecha se rodeaba de una especie de llama roja.

Raito inserto la carta en el cinturón para luego cerrarlo.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDER: D-D-DECADE**

Diez cartas del tamaño de una persona aparecieron entre Decade y el Gurongi. Ambos riders saltaron levantando sus piernas dominantes.

Raito fue viajando y pasando a través de las cartas mientras su pierna derecha se llenaba de más y más energía cada vez que pasaba por una, y Kuuga solo fue cayendo en dirección al monstruo con su pierna extendida.

Cuando ambos llegaron con la creatura, le dieron una patada con todas sus fuerzas y el monstruo termino explotando siendo destruido completamente.

Ambos riders estaban parados con las piernas flexionadas y se fueron parando bien mientras miraban para atrás.

Raito: Buen trabajo.- Comento levantando su puño.

Kuuga: Lo mismo digo.- Contesto con una risita para chocar su puño contra el del otro rider.

¿?: ¡RANMAAAAAAAA!- El rider rojo miro atrás y vio a la peli morada corriendo hacia el y abrazarlo.- ¡Gran trabajo el que hiciste allí mi amor!

Kuuga: Hijiri, no aquí por favor.- Dijo con voz avergonzada mientras sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

La razón era que las otras cinco chicas miraban con una mirada asesina por como la peli morada abrazaba al rider. Mientras tanto, Raito se fue alejando de a poco y juntándose con Natsumi. Ambos se rieron al ver la situación en la que se encontraba el sujeto y el rider de otro mundo solo rezo para que al menos el chico muriera de una manera indolora.

Natsumi: Bueno, creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos.

Raito: Totalmente de acuerdo.- Respondió para ambos caminar hacia la motocicleta del rider.

¿?: ¡Esperen!- Grito la castaña de traje verde del grupo.- Aun no nos dicen quienes son exactamente.

Raito: No se preocupen. Nos volveremos a ver y tal vez podamos conversar más tranquilamente.

Natsumi: Hasta entonces, que tengan una buena noche.- Dijo para golpear el suelo frente a ellos con una bola de fuego creando una explosión.

La cortina de humo que se creo tras el ataque impidió a las chicas y al rider rojo ver a ambos. Aprovechando eso, ambos Kampfer fueron a la motocicleta y partieron del lugar.

Las chicas y su rider vieron como ambos ya no estaban.

¿?: ¿Quiénes eran esos dos?- Pregunto la castaña con vestimenta verde.

¿?: No lo sé, pero si que eran raros.- Dijo la rubia de traje naranja.

¿?: De cualquier forma, esos dos nos ayudaron, pero… ¿Por qué?- Dijo la pelinegra de traje rojo.

¿?: También me pregunto eso… además, ese otro rider tiene un poder muy raro.- Dijo la chica de pelo corto azul y traje azul.

Sailor Moon: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ami?

Ami: Cuando ese sujeto realizo esa patada, cada vez que paso por esa figura de cartas, parecía que el entraba y salía de nuestra dimensión uno y otra vez.

¿?: ¿Lo dices enserio?- Pregunto la rubia de traje naranja

Ami: Muy segura.- Contesto a la chica castaña y miro al rider rojo.- ¿Y tú que piensas, Ranma?

Ranma: No se mucho sobre la habilidad de la chica, pero el de ese sujeto pude notar que sabia pelear y era muy hábil. Me atrevo a decir que si ambos peleamos enserio… no sabría quien ganaría.

Estas palabras dejaron atónitas a todas. Ellas sabían que su amigo es un prodigio en las peleas y él dice que no sabría quien ganaría en una pelea con el otro rider. Solo podían pensar que el sujeto es muy fuerte.

Hijiri: No me esperaba eso. Que alguien pudiera hacer dudar a Ranma de que si saldría victorioso en una pelea.- Comento la peli morada.

Ranma: No dudo, solo digo lo que pienso.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.- Por cierto, La chica que iba con él usaba magia ¿no?- Todas asintieron.- Entonces, según su punto de vista, ¿Qué tan fuerte era?

Hijiri: Era fuerte y su magia era poderosa. Puedo notarlo tras ver lo rápido y fuerte que era, además del poder de sus llamas. Pero no tenia mucha experiencia peleando usando la magia, pareciera que esta más acostumbrada a pelear mano a mano.

Ranma: Ya veo, pero me pregunto ¿que es lo que quieren?- Dijo con preocupación, pero en eso recibió unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Sailor Moon: No se preocupen tanto.- Dijo llamando la atención de todos.- Ellos nos ayudaron cuando estuvimos en problemas, además… no siento que sean malas persona.

Hijiri: Pienso lo mismo que Usagi. No sentí malas intenciones viniendo de ellos.

¿?: Si ustedes lo dicen.- Comento la pelinegra no muy convencida, pero también sabia de las habilidades para ver a través de la gente de esas dos.

Ranma: Bueno, en todo caso dijeron que nos volveríamos a ver. Así que dejemos ese tema para cuando nos encontremos con ellos.

¿?: También debemos avisarle a Luna y a Artemis sobre esto. No quiero que Luna nos regañe si se llega a enterar que no le contamos.- Comento la rubia de traje naranja con una sonrisa forzada.

Con eso, todos partieron y abandonaron la zona.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Akane: ¿Enserio paso eso?- Pregunto incrédula mientras veía a su dos compañeros sentados.

Raito: Si, y déjame decirte que jamás creí ver verdaderas chicas que se hacen superheroínas en mi vida.- Comento tomando un café.

Tras abandonar a al grupo de héroes del mundo donde se encontraban, Raito y Natsumi llegaron a la casa, donde Akane estaba transformada en su forma pelirroja golpeando a los muñecos sin misericordia.

Tras una larga batalla para calmarla, todos se sentaron en el comedor, a excepción de los muñecos que estaban colgados en ganchos, discutiendo lo que paso.

Le contaron a la chica con lentes la pelea que tuvieron con unos monstruos junto a un grupo de chicas que iban acompañadas de un Kamen rider que era el perteneciente de este mundo.

Akane se sorprendió de escuchar esto y más al saber que era el rider en que Raito se había transformado cuando estuvo en la biblioteca con ella defendiéndose del Kampfer enemigo. Ella recordó que su armadura era roja y luego cambio a una verde.

Akane: Si ya te habías transformado en él, ¿Puedes decirnos sobre sus habilidades o algo?

Natsumi: Si, eso seria de mucha utilidad para nosotros.- Concordó con la chica y el chico se puso a pensar.

Raito: Veamos…- Dijo para cerrar los ojos y tratar de ver si esa forma en que le llegaba la información sucedía de nuevo. También trato de recordar como se sintió al usar esa armadura y ver al propio rider pelear.- Su nombre es Kamen rider Kuuga, su especialidad es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en su forma base. Sin embargo, el también pelea adaptándose de la mejor manera a su oponente cambiando de forma, y según la forma que utilice su estilo de combate cambiara como también al tomar un objeto, este cambiara al arma determinada de la forma en que cambio. Cuando se vuelve azul, se le conoce como "dragón Form", la cual tiene una alta velocidad y agilidad, su arma es un bastón de combate llamado [Dragon Rod], cuya resistencia y alcance es útil contra contrincantes rápidos. Luego esta la forma verde que es conocida como "Pegasus Form". En esa forma sus sentidos de agudizan a tal punto que es capas de escuchar el zumbido de una mosca a varios metros o kilómetros de distancia. Su arma en esa forma se llama [Pegasus Bowgun], que es una pistola ballesta capas de disparar a largas distancias con poderosas flechas de energía. Esa forma es útil contra contrincantes voladores, aquellos que mantengan una larga distancia o que son buenos para ocultarse. Y finalmente esta la forma morada conocida como "Titan Form". En esa forma, la fuerza y resistencia del rider aumenta exponencialmente adquiriendo una poderosa defensa. El arma de esa forma se llama [Titan Sword], la cual es básicamente una espada grande que es capaz de cortar fácilmente el acero. Esa forma es útil contra contrincantes fuertes y con gran defensa.

Cuando finalizo, abrió los ojos y vio como las dos chicas tenían la boca abierta. Ellas se mantuvieron en silencio durante toda la explicación y atónitas ante el gran conocimiento que tenía el chico.

Natsumi: W-Wow… solo… wow.- Comento sin saber que más decir.

Akane: Eres increíble, Raito-san. Sabes mucho.

Raito: Je. No hay nada que no pueda hacer.- Dijo con arrogancia.

Akane: Entonces, ¿Por qué jamás sacas algún récor ni he escuchado de ningún logro tuyo?

Raito: Simple, yo siempre me aseguro de obtener resultados normales.

Como había dicho el chico, Raito había limitado sus capacidades en la escuela. La razón era que el no quería que lo molestaran pidiéndole ayuda.

Desde que nació, Raito fue conocido como un chico prodigio y talentoso que solo nacía cada 100 años. El prácticamente podía hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera y aprendía a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, por esta razón fue perseguido contantemente para obtener de su ayuda y muchos abusaron de sus habilidades para beneficio propio. Por ello, había pedido cambiarse de ciudad con sus padres he ir a una escuela donde nadie lo conociera. Gracias a esto, empezó de nuevo y se aseguro de obtener resultados promedio para no llamar la atención. También conseguir unos pocos amigos para no ser visto como un chico emo.

Además… tuvo un incidente con una chica cuando era pequeño… algo que lo hizo desear jamás haber confiado en una niña.

El ojos rosa frunció el seño tras recordar algo molesto y suspiro para calmarse.

Raito: Así que… ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Natsumi: Como nos quedaremos en este mundo hasta hacer lo que se supone que tenemos que hacer, no tenemos más opción que seguir con la corriente y actuar como mejor nos convenga. Lo cual significa tomar nuestros papeles en este mundo.

Akane: ¿Así que iremos a esa escuela en la que se supone que estamos inscritos?

Natsumi: Sí, aunque no queramos.- Dijo derrotada.

Raito: En ese caso, vámonos ya a dormir. Se esta haciendo tarde.- Dijo mirando un reloj colgado viendo que ya era muy tarde. En eso se fijo en la cara de la chica con lentes, quien estaba sonrojada y jugando con sus manos.- Antes de que te hagas alguna idea… mi casa tiene algunas habitaciones para invitados. Por lo que dormiremos en habitaciones separadas y esta estrictamente prohibido entrar en la habitación de otro… ¿Entendiste?

Akane: Si….- Dijo con derrota al ver que sus fantasías fueron notadas y ver que el chico era un insensible que dejaría su punto en claro sin importar lo cruel que sonara.

Natsumi solo negó con la cabeza al ver la reacción con la chica. Se nota que ella fantasea y se hace ilusiones muy fácilmente.

Con una ultima conversación, Raito guio a las dos chicas a unas habitaciones vacías que podrían usar para luego retirarse a la suya. Con eso, todos se fueron a dormir.

Tora: Oye…- Hablo el tigre de amarillo.- ¿Crees que se acuerden de bajarnos?

Shiro: No lo sé.

Rabbit: Claro que se acordaran. No pueden vivir sin nosotros.- Dijo confiado.

De esa forma, los tres permanecieron colgados toda la noche en unos ganchos boca abajo.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Era un nuevo día en la casa de Raito, aunque no estuviera ahora en su vecindario.

Los Kampfer se despertaron y desayunaron para ir a la academia que tendrían que asistir juntos. La ropa que llevaban puesta era un uniforme retro que usaban antiguamente las escuelas en Japón.

Natsumi: Aun no puedo creer que tengamos que usar un atuendo tan anticuado.- Comento viendo su atuendo.

Raito: Relájate, solo tendremos que llevar esto mientras permanezcamos aquí.- Dijo sin importancia.- Además, tampoco es para tanto.

Natusmi: Lo que digas… señor rosa.

Raito: ¡ES MAGENTA!

Natsumi rio tras ver la reacción que esperaba de su amigo de la infancia. Mientras tanto, Akane se sentía incomoda. No sabia como entrar en la conversación y se sentía aislada.

Natsumi: Vamos, Akane. Veamos como es la escuela.- Dijo con animo tomando la mano de la chica, la cual sonrió.

Akane: ¡Hai!- Asintió feliz y ambos trotaron hacia la escuela dejando solo al chico.

Raito: Pero que rápido les cambian los ánimos a esas dos….- Comento con una expresión complicada.

El chico fue caminando hasta ver su reflejo en una ventada de una tienda. Suspiro al ver su aspecto.

Raito no estaba con sus lentes de contacto y ni se pudo teñir el pelo. La razón de esto es que los tintes desaparecieron al igual que sus lentes de contacto negros. Reviso sus reservas de emergencia para ver que tampoco estaban. Sin más remedio, tuvo que ir con su verdadero aspecto, lo cual traía la atención de los transeúntes.

Se juro que haría pagar a quien hizo desaparecer sus cosas.

Luego de un tiempo, los tres llegaron a la escuela y se sorprendieron que…

Natsumi: Incluso la escuela es retro…-Dijo sintiéndose más como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo que a otro mundo.

La escuela que tenían al frente tenía la típica construcción que usaban antiguamente. Con una columna con un reloj, pared de ladrillos rojos, pintura color piel clara, etc…

El chico no le tomo importancia a la apariencia y saco la libreta de estudiante para volver a leerla.

Raito: Según esto, estamos en la clase 2-A y nos transfirieron recién hoy día.

Akane: Entonces es mejor que vayamos a la sala de profesores ¿no?

Natsumi: Es lo mejor. No quiero que mi primer día me vean como una tonta o descuidada.- Dijo para entrar dentro del edificio.

Raito: Yare, yare. Natsumika y su preocupación por su apariencia.

Akane: Aunque no creo que seas nadie para decir eso, Raito-san.- Ante el comentario, el chico gruño y la chica se rió tras ver eso.

Los dos también se adentraron y alcanzaron a la pelinegra. Después de un rato caminando llegaron a la sala de profesores donde una mujer los recibió y los guio al salón.

Cuando llegaron, la profesora les dijo que esperaran hasta que los llamara. Se adentro y se puso en el escritorio de profesor.

Profesora: Muy bien todos, les quiero decir que recibiremos a tres alumnos el día de hoy.- Explico y muchos se emocionaron por nuevos compañeros.- Entren.

Los tres entraron y escribieron sus nombres en el pizarrón para luego enfrentarse a la clase.

Raito: Soy Takamia Raito. Solo estaré temporalmente hasta que resuelvan un problema en mi escuela. Y para dejarlo bien claro, el color de mi mechón y ojos es magenta, no rosa. No quiero escuchar comentarios sobre mi color. Eso es todo.- Dijo monótonamente y todos vieron que el era un chico muy serio, aunque algunas chicas les agrado la idea de tener a un chico así.

Natsumi: Soy Hikari Natsumi. Tambien estaré temporalmente aquí, asi que espero que nos podamos llevar bien en el tiempo en que estemos juntos. Es un gusto.- Se presento de manera más formal, ella no es una chica anti-sociable como el rider de otro mundo, a ella le gusta hacer amigos. Muchos chicos se emocionaron ante eso, despues de todo, la chica es bella.

Akane: M-M-Mi nombre… mi nombre es Mishima Akane….

*TORTAZO*

La introducción de la chica se detuvo al ver como un chico casi se cae de su puesto. Él tenía el cabello negro y llevaba el uniforme desabrochado en la parte del cuello.

Profesor: ¿Qué pasa, Ranma-kun?

Raito: (¿Ranma?)-Pensó al recordar ese nombre de alguna parte.

Ranma: Na… nada.- Dijo un poco complicado para ver a la chica de lentes y suspirar de alivio.- (Que susto. Por un momento pensé que era ella.)

Profesora: Bueno… siga con su presentación.

Akane: Hai…- Contesto para mirar a todos.- C-Como dije, soy Mishima Akane. También me quedare temporalmente. Soy algo torpe, asique por favor cuiden de mí.

Eso encendió algunos interruptores dentro de los chicos. Una chica tímida, con lentes y torpe… buena combinación.

Profesora: Muy bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa para mirar a sus alumnos.- Como dijeron, ellos se quedaran temporalmente. Así que quiero que los traten bien mientras estén aquí.

Todos: ¡HAI~!

La mujer asintió feliz y miro a los tres.

Profesora: Ahora, vayan a sentarse en alguno de los asientos vacíos.

Los tres asintieron y se dirigieron a puestos que estaban vacíos. En el caso del ojis rosa, se sento al lado del chico que hizo la escena durante la presentación de la peli naranja.

Raito: Estaré aquí. Espero no molestar.

Ranma: Para nada, espero que nos llevemos bien mientras estés aquí.- Dijo con una sonrisa la cual Raito devolvió.

Raito: Lo mismo digo… Kuuga.- Comento con una sonrisa traviesa y el chico quedo estupefacto.

Ranma: C-Co… ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Raito: Ya oíste. Me gustaría hablar con el resto, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Ranma se quedo viendo al chico con una mirada seria, hasta que le llamaron la atención a ambos. Con eso, la clase comenzó, pero Ranma mantenía una mirada de vez en cuando al chico que tenia al lado, cosa que el percato fácilmente.

* * *

-Tiempo después-

Ranma: Bien, ya estamos aquí.- Dijo de brazos cruzados mientras que él y seis chicas miraban a los 3 nuevos alumnos.

Todos se encontraban en la parte trasera de la escuela. Cuando terminaron las clases, de inmediato el pelinegro junto a una chica rubia con coletas les dijeron que los esperaran allí.

Paso un tiempo y los tres esperaron hasta que el grupo de 7 llego. Ellos se aseguraron de no ser seguidos por nadie y que no hubiera ninguna persona escondida en las cercanías para hablar.

El chico sonrió al ver al grupo por fin llegar. Ya se estaba hartando de esperar.

Raito: Me alegro de poder ver al Kamen rider junto a las Sailor Scout.- Comento sorprendiendo nuevamente a al grupo al igual que a sus compañeras. El junto a las dos chicas habían averiguado sobre ellas a partir de un periódico y escuchar algunas de sus proezas de sus compañeros de clase.- Y si te preguntas como lo se… tal vez esto te de una pista.

En eso, el joven levanto una carta el cual tenia su forma de rider. Los presentes vieron la imagen de la carta y se quedaron con la boca abierta.

¿?: ¿¡Tu eres el rider rosado que nos ayudó ayer!?

Raito: ¡ES MAGENTA!- Grito ante la pregunto de una chica rubia con coletas.- Y si, soy ese rider. Mi nombre es Takamia Raito, también conocido como Kamen rider Decade. No vuelvan a confundir mi color con el otro.

Natsumi: Soy Hikari Natsumi. La chica peli azul que los ayudo ayer. Es un gusto volverlos a ver en una situación menos peligrosa.

Akane: S-S-Soy Mishima Akane. Un gusto.

El grupo asintió, pero aun estaban algo impactados al ver a los dos sujetos que los ayudaron ayer con los monstruos. No sabían si ser cautelosos o amigables… hasta que la rubia con coletas camino al frente.

Usagi: Mucho gusto. Soy Tsukino Usagi o también conocida como Sailor Moon. Un placer en conocerlos.- Se presento la chica rubia con coletas.

Todos abrieron la boca al ver como la chica dio su identidad tan fácilmente, hasta que un gato negro con una marca de luna en su frente aterrizo sobre ella.

¿?: Usagi, ¿Qué estas haciendo? No puedes revelar tu identidad a ellos.- Dijo la gata con regaño.

Usagi: Pero Luna, ellos ya saben de nosotros y nos dieron su identidad. Además, siento que puedo confiar en ellos.- Dijo tomando al gato.

Raito: Wow, un gato que habla.

Natsumi: Bueno, no es tan loco como unos peluches parlantes.- Comento y el chico asintió varias veces de acuerdo.

Tora: ¿Alguien nos llamo?- Dijo el peluche de tigre amarillo desde el bolso del chico.

Los mensajeros de los Kampfer salieron y pisaron pasto sorprendiendo al grupo.

Luna: ¿M-M-Muñecos parlantes?- Dijo impresionada y en eso, otro gato parecido a ella salió, pero este era de color blanco.

¿?: Vaya, no creí ver esto.- Dijo con una voz masculina haciendo entender que es hombre.

¿?: Artemis, ¿Sabes lo que son?- Dijo una rubia de cabello suelto viendo los muñecos, que a pesar de ser lindos, tenían un diseño algo escalofriante.

Artemis: No. Pero puedo sentir un poder viniendo de ellos. Sin embargo, no es nada maligno.

Usagi: ¿Nos pueden explicar bien quienes son?- Dijo ya no soportando más su curiosidad.

Raito: Primero me gustaría que ustedes terminaran de presentarse y de ahí comenzaremos con las explicaciones de ambos bandos. ¿Les parecer?- Pregunto y el grupo se quedó callado un rato hasta asentir entre ellos.

Ami: Mi nombre es Mizuno Ami y también soy Sailor Mercury. Es un placer.- Dijo la chica de cabello azul corto y ojos azules.

Rei: Yo soy Hino Rei. Soy una sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa y también soy Sailor Mars. Encantada.- Dijo la chica de cabello negro largo y suelto.

Makoto: Soy Kino Makoto o también conocida como Sailor Jupiter. Es un gusto.- Se presento la castaña con el pelo atado en una cola de caballo.

Minako: Mucho gusto, soy Aino Minako y soy sailor Venus. Es un gran gusto conocer a quienes nos ayudaron ayer.- Se presento con energía la chica rubia de cabello suelto.

Hijiri: Un placer, mi nombre es Byakuren Hijirin y soy la prometida de Ranma. Me complace conocer a quienes nos dieron una mano cuando estuvimos en problemas.- Se presento de forma formal la chica de cabello morado largo.

Ranma: Por favor, no andes diciendo que eres mi prometida. Ya estoy arto de eso y no quiero que la vieja rutina que abandone se vuelva a repetir aquí.- Dijo el chico de cabello negro.- Soy Kobarashi Ranma y soy un artista marcial que apunta a ser el más fuerte del mundo. También soy Kamen rider Kuuga.

Por alguna razón, a Raito le agrado el chico que se acaba de presentar. Algo le decía que se podría llevar muy bien con él.

Raito: Bueno, ahora faltan ellos ¿no?- Dijo apuntando a ambos gatos.

Artemis: Es verdad.- Dijo el gato blanco para dar un paso al frente.- Soy Artemis y consejero de las Sailor Scauts al igual que mi compañera Luna. Es un gusto.- Dijo de manera amigable.- Vamos, Luna. Preséntate.

Luna: *Suspiro* Ya que.- Suspiro derrotada.- Soy Luna y consejera de las Sailor Scauts, especialmente Usagi. Es un placer.

Akane: El placer es nuestro.- Dijo con una sonrisa y acaricio a ambos gatos, quienes sonrieron ante la caricia que reciben.

Raito: Para finalizar con las presentaciones. Ellos son Hakiri Tora, Shiro Hakiri Tora y Black Seppuku Rabbit.

Tora: Hola.

Shiro: Un gusto.

Rabbit: Siéntanse agradecidos, pedazos de- *SMASH*.- No pudo finalizar al recibir un codazo cayente cortesía del ojis rosa.

El grupo vio con asombro por la acción del chico y este los miro diciendo….

Raito: No se preocupen, él esta bien. Tuve que hacer esto para evitar que suelte esa lengua sucia que tiene.- Explico y la chica con lentes les susurro al grupo la tendencia del conejo de decir… palabras sucias.

Rei: B-Bueno, ya nos presentamos… Así que nos gustaría saber ¿Quiénes son exactamente y que quieren aquí?- Dijo la pelinegra.

En eso, los tres Kampfer les explicaron que provienen de otro mundo y de alguna forma viajaron para terminar en el suyo, como ellos se suponen que están en una batalla contra los rojos siendo ellos del bando azul. También explicaron que los muñecos eran sus mensajeros encargados de explicarles lo básico en lo que estaban metidos y que no sabían porque de la batalla por que ellos nunca se interesaron en preguntar.

Esto hizo que el grupo mirara mal a los muñecos, en especial a los consejeros. ¿Cómo no pueden estar informados de algo tan importante como la razón de una pelea trascendental?

Siguieron y les dijeron que se supone que solo mujeres pueden ser Kampfer y que si un chico se convertía en uno, entonces el brazalete lo convertiría en una mujer para que activara los poderes. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, Raito se convirtió en una excepción y se mantuvo siendo hombre y solo gano la armadura de Decade.

Ranma: Con que en vez de convertirte en mujer te convertiste en un Kamen rider ¿eh?- Pregunto al chico y este asintió.- Tubiste suerte. Hasta hace algún tiempo… yo tuve una maldición donde me convertía en mujer cada vez que me mojaba el agua fría.

Raito: ¿Hablas enserio?- Cuestiono con asombro y el pelinegro asintió.- Que horrible, no me imagino en perder mi masculinidad y ser transformado en chica. Simplemente suena como una pesadilla viviente.

Ranma: ¡Al fin alguien que me entiende!- Exclamo y ambos estrecharon sus manos como grandes hombres sintiendo la amistad nacer entre ellos.

Las chicas vieron complicadas como ambos varones llegaron a un entendimiento mutuo en tampoco tiempo.

Tora: Wau, no creí que Raito se llevara bien con alguien tan rápido.

Rabbit: Bueno. Eso puede ser normal pues ambos son unos ******** ¿no?

Shiro: Muy cierto.- Comentaron los tres muñecos tras ver la amistad masculina.

Las chicas se taparon la boca por la palabrota que dejo salir el muñeco conejo, mientras que los gatos abrieron la boca por el lenguaje tan sucio que uso.

Por otro lado, ambos chicos estaban….

Raito: ¿Qué tan profundo crees que debería ser este foso?

Ranma: Lo suficiente para que jamás se vuelva a oír sus voces.

Raito y Ranma estaban cavando un foso para enterrar a los muñecos y ya estaban a medio camino de terminarlo, teniendo ya una profundidad de 7 metros.

Akane: ¡Chicos, por favor cálmense! ¡Luego los castigaremos, pero no sigan cavando!

Usagi: ¡Es verdad! ¡Así que dejen esas palas!

Rei: O mejor dicho ¿¡De donde las sacaron!?- Gritaron corriendo hacia ambos tratando de quitarles las herramientas.

Makoto: *Suspiro* Ya nos bastaba al tener a alguien como Ranma… ¿pero ahora tenemos a otro?

Minako: ¡Jajajajaja, pero eso hace las cosas más divertidas!- Rio mientras Ami asintió con una sonrisa y trataba de contener la risa.

Natsumi: *Suspiro* Vaya situación.- Comento masajeándose la sien.

Hijiri: Es verdad, pero me alegra ver a alguien llevarse bien con Ranma.- Dijo con una autentica sonrisa de felicidad y la chica ladeo la cabeza en confusión.

Natsumi: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no tiene amigos a excepción de ustedes?

Hijiri: Algo así.- Contesto para seguir.- El ha tenido un pasado realmente difícil que lo ha llevado a ser alguien muy solitario con muchos problemas. Luego de conocerlo y ver como era, fui capas de suavizarlo un poco y además ayudarlo con algunos problemas que tuvo.

Natsumi: ¿Cómo cuáles?

Hijiri: Como su miedo con los gatos.- Respondió y la pelinegra abrió los ojos.- Si, él le tiene miedo a los gatos hasta el punto de no ser capas de acercase a un gatito sin morirse del miedo.

Natsumi: Pero… él parece estar bien en la presencia de esos dos.- Dijo señalando a Luna y Artemis.

Hijiri: Use un hechizo en él para suprimir el miedo y también hemos estado haciendo ejercicios de meditación para mantener su miedo bajo control. No fue fácil, pero valió la pena. Además….-En eso mira como le intentan quitar las herramientas a ambos chicas.- Verlo tan feliz y llevarse bien con otros me alegra el corazón.

Natsumi: ¿Eso es ser feliz?- Cuestiono señalando a ambos chicos que ahora perseguían a los muñecos con unos martillos.

Hijiri: Aunque no lo creas.- Dijo con una risita.

La situación siguió así durante un rato, hasta que escucharon un grito.

Akane: ¿¡Y eso!?

Usagi: ¡Alguien en problemas!- Grito al reconocer el grito siendo de pánico.

Raito: No hay ninguna duda de eso.- Afirmo la suposición de la chica al ver su muñeca derecha.- El brazalete esta reaccionando de la misma manera que cuando supe de su pelea. Lo que significa que hay un monstruo atacando.

Ranma: ¿¡Y que estamos haciendo aquí entonces!? ¡Vamos!- Grito poniendo sus manos en su cintura haciendo aparecer un cinturón plomo con una gran esfera roja en el centro.- ¡Henshin!

Tras hacer una pose, Ranma extendió sus brazos hacia los lados y se fue transformando hasta convertirse en Kuuga. Con eso, salió corriendo hacia el lugar.

Raito: Yo también voy.- Dijo con su cinturón puesto y carta en la mano para luego introducirlo en el cinturón.- ¡Henshin!

 **KAMEN RIDER: DECADE**

Las siluetas aparecieron rodeando al chico hasta unirse a el creando su armadura, pero de color plomo, hasta que unas cartas atravesaron su rostro y las secciones sin color se colorearon.

Decade ya estaba listo para la acción y corrió persiguiendo al otro rider.

Usagi: ¡Nosotras también chicas!- Exclamo y todas asintieron.- ¡MOON COSMIC POWER, MAKE UP!

Ami: ¡MERCURY STAR POWER, MAKE UP!

Rei: ¡MARS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!

Makoto: ¡JUPITER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!

Minako: ¡VENUS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!

Las cinco chicas se transformaron y ahora Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y Venus estaban listas.

Hijiri: Bueno, es mejor que yo también me cambie.- Dijo para tocar una joya en su colgante y en un momento cambio su atuendo a un vestido blanco y negro, con rayas negras en el pecho en cruz sobre fondo blanco y cintas blancas cruzadas en los brazos sobre fondo negro, además lleva un sombrero de paja chino y un rosario de perlas verdes en el cuello.

Natsumi: ¿No es un poco simple? Además, creo que las van a reconocer de inmediato.- Dijo viendo el atuendo de las chicas.

Artemis: No te preocupes, ellas no serán reconocidas ahora que se transformaron.

Luna: Una de las ventaja de los cristales es que a pesar de no cubrir sus rostros, ellas parecerán otras persona para los ojos de todos.

Hijiri: En mi caso, puse un hechizo en mi ropa para que las personas normales no sean capaces de identificar mi rostro. Esto funciona también en las fotos o videos.

Natsumi: Ya veo. Eso es algo útil.- Dijo con verdadera impresión.

Minako: Ahora les toca a ustedes dos ¿no?

Natsumi: Es verdad.- Dijo para que su brazalete brillara y se transformara en la peli azul de ayer con el mismo vestuario.- Listo, ¿Qué les pareció?

Usagi: Fue increíble.- Dijo aplaudiendo.

Natsumi: Gracias.- Dijo para mirar a la faltante.- Vamos, ¿O es que acaso no quieres ayudar?

Akane: ¡N-N-Nada de eso! ¡Aquí voy!- Exclamo para alzar su muñeca y transformase. Ahora, el cabello de Akane era rojo al igual que sus ojos con una mirada más dura. Su falda se acorto volviéndose negra y su camisa se volvió una camisa manga corta con el pañuelo cambiando de color rojo.- ¡Vamos, perras! ¡Que hay monstruos que destruir!- Exclamo para correr dejando a las chicas impactadas.

Rei: Wow, no creí que cambiara tanto.

Minako: Y que lo digas, ahora ella parece más violenta.

Makoto: ¿Parece? Ella se "volvió" violenta en un instante.

Ami: Parece que su transformación afecta su personalidad volviéndola alguien más agresiva.- Dedujo tras ver el cambio de la chica.

Usagi: B-Bueno… ¡Vamos nosotras también! ¡No nos quedemos atrás!- Exclamo para correr a la batalla seguida de las otras scauts.

Natsumi: Siempre son así de animadas.- Dijo con una gota de sudor mientras que la peli morada se rio un poco.

Hijiri: De vez en cuando. Jamás me aburro al estar con ellas. Además, tu amiga tampoco se queda atrás.- Con eso, Natsumi suspiro derrotada y corrió siguiendo a las otras.- Espérame.

Todos abandonaron el lugar donde comenzaron a conversar dejando a los tres muñecos destripados y a los dos gatos parlantes.

Luna: Creo que deberíamos ir y ver cómo será la situación.

Artimis: Cuenta conmigo, algo me dice que tenemos que ver lo que sucederá.- Asintió de acuerdo y en eso los dos sintieron algo en sus espadas

Tora: Llévenos, no queremos quedar fuera de esto.

Shiro: Ver una pelea de superhéroes y monstruos será emocionante.

Rabbit: Arre, arre.

Los dos gatos se miraron complicados ante esto para luego suspirar e ir rápidamente a la escena.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En el campo de la escuela habían aparecido dos Gurongi. Uno parecía una mujer salvaje mientras que el otro parecía un monstruo pez humanoide. Ambos estaban caminando hacia dos estudiantes, que estaban paralizados del miedo, con sus armas levantadas.

Gurongi pez: **Es ist Zeit für Spaß zu beginnen** (Es hora de que la diversión comience)- Dijo con voz entretenida mientras su compañera reía y asentía de acuerdo… hasta que fueron golpeados por balas.- **¡AGH!**

Gurongi mujer: **Nur wer es war!?** (¿¡Quién fue!?)- Exclamo viendo a su lado cuando apareció Kuuga dándole una puñetazo.- **¡AGH!**

Inmediatamente el Gurongi rodo por el suelo y el rider aprovecho el momento de confusión del otro para darle una patada giratoria y enviarlo junto al otro.

Raito: Buenos movimientos.- Alago poniéndose al lado del rider rojo.

Ranma: Gracias. Años de práctica, entrenamiento y una vida de manicomio te dan habilidades y experiencias que jamás creíste llegar a obtener.- Contesto con los brazos en la cintura y el rider magenta lo miro incrédulo.

Raito: ¿Qué? ¿Me estas diciendo que viviste una vida de locos o algo así?

Ranma: Más bien… viví una vida de maniacos donde el sentido común es inexistente.- Dijo con una voz triste y el otro rider le palmeo suavemente la espalda.

Raito: Debió ser difícil para ti.- Dijo tras sentir su depresión.- Luego de esto, ¿Qué te pareciera si conversamos tranquilamente y contamos nuestros problemas?

Ranma: No sabrías el enorme favor que me harías al hacer eso.

Mientras los dos estaban conversando, los dos Gurongi se levantaron furiosos y vieron con odio a los dos rider, en especial a Kuuga. Ellos sacaron sus armas, siendo el hombre pez un tridente mientras que la mujer monstruo una lanza. Ambos corrieron hacia los dos, hasta que….

Ami: **{Shine Aqua Illusion!}**

Rei: **{Burning Mandala!}**

Makoto: **{Sparkling Wide Pressure!}**

Minako: **{Venus Love-Me Chain!}**

Unas cadenas ataron a los dos para luego ser atacados por agua, dos bolas de fuego, dos relámpagos, uno verde y uno amarillo, provocando que rodaran por el suelo mientras gritaban de dolor. Y antes de que pudieran levantarse, fueron atacados por disparos.

Akane: ¡Ora, ora, ora! ¡Vamos chuchos! ¿¡Es todo lo que tiene!?- Gritaba mientras disparaba y a Ranma le saco un escalofrió al ver eso.

Ranma: Es… ¿Es esa chica tímida de antes?- Pregunto señalando a la peli roja.

Raito: Así es.

Ranma: Pero que le paso, ¿Cómo cambio a… eso?- Dijo señalándola.

Raito: Según parece, cada vez que se transforma en su forma Kampfer, ella se vuelve muy violenta, mala boca y gatillo feliz.- Contesto con cansancio.- No sabes el peligro por el que pase cuando me la encontré, porque en el momento en que supo que era Kampfer, ella me ataco queriendo matarme sin querer verificar que era de su bando.- Explico para poner una mano en su rostro, pareciendo que tenia dolor de cabeza y el otro rider le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Ranma. Tu también tuviste tus problemas ¿eh?- Dijo sintiendo simpatía por el rider magenta.

Sin duda, ambos se llevaran muy bien.

Todos llegaron y vieron a ambos Gurongi, quienes estaban listos para pelear. Pero en eso, una ventana gris aparecion entre ellos y de ahí salieron unas nuevas creaturas que tenían traje negro y armadura roja. Eran alrededor de 20. **(NT: Son los soldados de dai shoker que aparecieron en el especial de Kamen rider Gaim con Resha sentai Toqger.)**

Usagi: ¿¡Que son esas cosas!?- Exclamo al ver a las creaturas que se pusieron al frente de los Gurongi, como si los estuvieran protegiendo.

Ami: No lo sé.- Dijo mientras los analizaba con su computadora.

Los dos Gurongi vieron a las creaturas y luego sonrieron.

Gurongi pez: **Angriff!** (¡Ataquen!)- Ordeno y las creaturas de inmediato corrieron hacia el grupo.

Akane: No me importa lo que sean, ¡De todos modos los hare pedazos!- Grito para dar unos disparos y cuando uno de ellos se le acerco, lo pateo.

Las chicas siguieron su ejemplo y también se pusieron a pelear. Las Sailor Scaut podían con ellos gracias a que su transformación aumenta sus habilidades físicas. Hijiri también podía gracias a que usaba su magia para aumentar su fuerza física. Las dos Kampfer tampoco tenían menor inconveniente, sus habilidades físicas también habían sido mejoradas gracias a su transformación.

Natsumi: ¡Chicos! ¡Déjennos a estos monstruos a nosotras! ¡Ustedes vayan por esos dos!

Hijiri: ¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Nuestra mayor prioridad es detenerlos y que no causen masacres!

Raito/Ranma: ¡Entendido!- Exclamaron para correr y dar un gran salto pasando por encima de la pelea y terminar al frente de los Gurongi. Ambos corrieron y llegaron con los dos donde empezaron un intercambio de golpes.

Ranma luchaba contra el hombre pez. A pesar de que el usaba un arma, el rider era capas de esquivarlo fácilmente e incluso contraatacar. El chico ya estaba muy acostumbrado a pelear totalmente desarmado contra alguien con armas.

Raito lucha contra la mujer monstruo. Saco su cuaderno y lo cambio a su forma espada para pelear. A pesar de que la Gurongi tenia la ventaja de la distancia, el tenia más habilidad y aprovechaba las aberturas para cortarla sin problemas haciéndolos retroceder.

La pelea siguió y el pez rugió fuertemente para atacar con furia.

Hijiri: ¡Ranma!- El mencionado se volteo y vio como la peli morada le arrojo una espada de juguete.

Ranma: ¡Gracias!- Agradeció para saltar y tomar el juguete.- ¡Cho Henshin!

Un radio resonó del cinturón mientras que la esfera roja cambiaba de color a morada. La armadura del rider fue cambiando ganando grandes hombreras, el color de la armadura cambio de roja a plateado con detalles morados y sus ojos se volvían morados.

Este era Kamen rider Kuuga Titan Form.

Con su nueva forma, el rider se puso firma y recibió el ataque, sin embargo, este ni se inmuto. Luego, el juguete empezó a cambiar hasta transformarse en una gran espada purpura con dorado.

Ranma inmediatamente empezó a cortar con gran fuerza al Gurongi y este solo fue retrocediendo.

Raito: Mph, que buena habilidad.- Comento para mirar a su oponente.- Creo que yo también debería terminar.

Decade saco una carta de fondo azul con su símbolo en el medio de color dorado, la introdujo en el cinturón y lo cerro.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDER: D-D-DECADE**

Diez hologramas de cartas aparecieron entre la mujer monstruo y el rider magenta. El rider corrió a través de las cartas mientras un brillo rodeaba su espada y se hacia cada vez más fuerte por cada carta por la que pasaba.

Cuando llego con la Gurongi, le dio un corte cruzado provocando que esta explotara finalizando con ella.

Ranma: Bien hecho. En ese caso yo también finalizare.- Dijo para correr contra el monstruo.

Este intento apuñalarlo, pero el rider uso su brazo izquierdo para desviar la lanza a un lado y luego apuñalarlo con su espada.

El Gurongi se quedo congelado por unos momentos hasta que el rider saco su espada. En el estómago del monstruo se vio una marca que brillaba en él. Paso unos segundos hasta que la creatura exploto finalizando con su vida.

Natsumi: Chicas, debemos terminar. No podemos quedarnos atrás de los chicos.

Todas: ¡De acuerdo!

Con eso las chicas incrementaron la intensidad de sus ataques hasta obligar a los soldados rojos a reunirse en un solo lugar.

Hijiri: ¡Acábalos, Sailor Moon!

Usagi: ¡Muy bien!- Asintió para sacar una especie de cetro.- **{Moon Spiral Heart Attack!}**

El cetro empezó a brillar y comenzó a salir su ataque que parecían corazones. Estos impactaron contra las creaturas que gritaron de dolor hasta desintegrarse.

Usagi: ¡Lo hicimos!- Salto al ver que lograron derrotarlos a todos.

Akane: Pues claro, esas cosas no tenían oportunidad contra nosotras.- Dijo confiada y todas se acercaron felicitándose unas a las otras por su logro, mientras que los rider vieron esto con una pequeña risa, pero también estaban felices. Asi que chocaron sus palmas para demostrar su alegría entre ellos.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En la asotea de la escuela, estaban los dos gatos y los tres peluches viendo la pelea.

Artemis: Wau, ellos también son fuertes.- Comento tras ver la pelea.

Luna: Es verdad, pero…

Artemis: ¿Qué pasa Luna?- Pregunto tras ver la expresión de la gata negra.

Luna: ¿De donde salieron esas creaturas rojas? Esto jamás había pasado antes.- Dijo con enorme preocupación.

El gato blanco asintió de acuerdo ante eso. Nunca antes habían aparecido algo como eso y menos otra creatura que estuviera ayudando a los [Gurongi]. ¿Podría ser que adquirieron una nueva habilidad? O talvez ¿Son de los [Heart Snartcher] y los están ayudando? O podría ser que….

Haya un nuevo involucrado metiéndose en la pelea.

Los pensamientos de ambos gatos era pura preocupación y luego se fijaron en los mensajeros de los Kampfer… quienes estaban viendo la pelea con diversión. Aun no podían creer lo despreocupados que eran.

Sin embargo, algo llamo la atención de los consejeros de las scauts. No tan lejos de ellos, había un hombre en gabardina café claro que tapaba su cuerpo y un gorro del mismo color que su atuendo. Este saco un libro para empezar a buscar en el y sacar dos cartas de allí. Luego saco un extraño objeto he introdujo ambas cartas.

La máquina empezó a hacer unos ruidos hasta que dos luces salieron de ella y aterrizaron cerca del grupo de héroes.

Luna/Artemis: ¡Pero que…!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo cuando las dos luces tomaron forma humanoide.

* * *

-Momentos antes-

El grupo estaba celebrando su victoria, hasta que dos luces aterrizaron cerca de ellos. Esto los sorprendió.

Minako: ¿¡Que es eso!?- Grito mientras daba un paso para atrás.

Makoto: ¡No lo sé, pero estén alerta!- Dijo en pose de pelea.

El grupo se mantuvo en guardia mientras miraban a ambas luces. Estas fueron tomando forma hasta que mostraron lo que eran.

Eran dos sujetos en armadura. Ambos parecían unos saltamontes y se veían prácticamente iguales. Sin embargo, tenían sus claras diferencias.

Uno tiene un traje negro con la armadura de color verde oscuro, boquilla dorada y ojos rojos. También tenia una especie de resorte dorado en su pierna izquierda. El otro se via igual al primero, pero en vez de verde, este era gris y sus ojos eran blancos. También traía el mismo resorte, pero en su brazo derecho.

El grupo vio con la boca abierta a los dos nuevos guerreros que aparecieron ante ellos.

Hijiri: A-Acaso son…

Ami: ¿Kamen… riders?- Pregunto finalizando la frase de la peli morada.

Decade y Kuuga miraron con asombro, pues otros riders aparecieron ante ellos. Sin embargo, el rider de otro mundo tenía un mal presentimiento.

A Los riders saltamontes fijaron su mirada en el grupo, hasta ver a los riders que estaban con ellos. Entonces, de un salto se acercaron a al rider magenta y empezaron a atacarlo.

Raito: ¡Pero qué diablos!

Ranma: ¡Oigan! ¿¡Por que lo están atacando!?- Pregunto corrió y tomaba a uno de ellos, pero ninguno les respondió y en cambio lo empezaron a atacar.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

De regreso en el techo de la escuela, el hombre estaba viendo como los riders invocados atacaban a los otros.

¿?: Decade, esta será tu ultima parada. No dejare que salgas con vida de esto.- Dijo miraba de forma peligrosa al rider de otro mundo.


	3. Viendo a un verdadero héroe

**Capítulo 3: Viendo a un verdadero héroe**

* * *

Raito: ¡AGH! ¡Basta!- Grito enojado mientras era retenido por el rider verde, quien parece intentar estrangularlo. Forcejeo para librarse, pero el sujeto no se lo permitía. Sin embargo, Raito le dio un rodillazo en el estomago logrando soltarse para luego empezar con su ataque.

Ranma: Enserio… ¿¡Que les pasa!?- Exigió mientras era retenido por el sujeto gris. Pudo librase un momento para luego dar un golpe, pero el lo detuvo y empezó a darle golpes. Por suerte, él fue capaz de bloquearlos.- Años peleando con pops y esos encuentros con Ryoga me están sirviendo más de lo que pensaba.

Las chicas miraron esto pasmadas al ver a dos nuevos rider atacando a sus amigos. Fue en eso que Akane salió de su estupor y reacciono.

Akane: ¡Oigan! ¡No golpeen al rosa…!

Raito: ¡MAGENTA!

Akane: ¡El golpearlo es mi trabajo!

Natsumi: Mejor dicho, "mi" trabajo.- Dijeron para correr a ellos.

Las Sailor Scaut e Hijiri también reaccionaron y corrieron hacia el grupo que peleaba. Sin embargo, otro ventanal gris apareció frente a ellas, saliendo de él los mismos monstruos rojos con los que pelearon.

Usagi: ¡Esas cosas de nuevo!- Grito en shock al verlos correr hacia su dirección.

Rei: ¿¡Es que no se cansan!?- Cuestiono ya harta antes de mirar a sus amigas.- ¡Acabemos con ellos!

Todas: ¡De acuerdo!- Exclamaron y comenzaron a pelear.

Raito y Ranma mantuvieron una pelea con ambos riders desconocidos hasta que lograron alejarse de ellos ganando distancia. Fue en eso que notaron la lucha de las chicas.

Raito: Parece que estamos solos hasta que ellas eliminen las plagas.

Ranma: Es verdad…-Murmuro sin quitarle la vista a sus propios oponentes y fue en eso que una pregunta paso por su cabeza.- Pero, si son rider, ¿Por qué nos atacan?

Raito: No lo sé, pero… tal vez…

¿?: ¡Chicos!

Raito/Ranma: ¿Eh…?- Ambos se giraron un poco viendo a Luna a unos pasos de ellos.

Luna: ¡Esos dos guerreros son cartas!

Ranma: ¿Cartas?- Pregunto algo desencajado mientras miraba a ambos rider.

Luna: Si. Un sujeto raro en gabardina saco dos cartas como las que usa Decade y las paso por una rara maquina donde fueron expulsadas y se convirtieron en esos dos guerreros.

Raito: Ya veo. Si es eso, entonces todo ya tiene sentido.- Dijo con calma.

Ranma: ¿De verdad?

Raito: Si. Antes, yo fui atacado por dos riders de regreso a casa… y cuando los derrote, solo quedaron dos cartas con sus imágenes.- Dijo mientras recordaba su pelea contra los riders cuyas cartas decían "Saga" y "Tiger".- Si es como dijo tu amiga gato. Solo debemos derrotarlos y volverán a ser cartas.

Ranma: Jo Jo~, si ese es el caso~…- Fue hablando mientras se tronaba los nudillos.- No tengo por qué contenerme con ellos.

Raito: Me leíste la mente, hermano.- Dijo mientras se tronaba el cuello.- Tomare al verde, tu al gris. ¿De acuerdo?

Ranma: Ok, después de todo, es a quien quería patear el trasero.- Dijo mientras estrellaba sus manos asustando a ambos contrincantes.- ¡Es hora de pelear!

Raito: ¡Y por dos!- Ambos rider salieron a correr para enfrentarse a los rider grillos.

Decade llego con el rider verde y comenzó a atacar dando un gancho derecho, que fue evadido, pero él no se rindió y siguió el curso del golpe para dar una vuelta y dar una patada giratoria trasera, lo que resulto ser efectivo. El rider verde retrocedió y se vio aturdido por unos momentos, tiempo suficiente para Raito para embestirlo.

Mientras tanto, Kuuga tenía un intercambio de puñetazos con el rider gris. Ambos eran buenos y Ranma se estaba divirtiendo. Era su primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba disfrutando de una pelea. Le hacia falta un buen desafío.

El rider gris dio un puñetazo, pero Ranma lo atrapo y aprovecho su fuerza en su contra para traerlo hacia el y darle un codazo. Esto lo hizo retroceder y Ranma aprovecho esto para usar una de sus técnicas.

Ranma: ¡KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!- Exclamo antes de que sus puños se volvieran un borrones en movimiento. El rider gris no tuvo tiempo para esquivar y recibió el ataque de lleno. Sus puños eran tan rápidos y poderosos que le dolía cada uno.

Raito: Wow, ¿pero qué técnica es esa?- Pregunto mientras retenía a su contrincante y le daba un golpe en la cara.

Ranma: Una especial que aprendí para obtener una cura. Larga historia.- Respondió siguiendo en la pelea.

Raito: Me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso.- Casi suplico, pues la técnica se veía genial.

Ranma: Si logras pasar el entrenamiento, está bien.

Ambos rider siguieron combatiendo mientras que las chicas les iba bien. Los monstruos que las atacaron eran bastante sencillos. No eran inteligente ni buenos peleando, lo único molesto es su persistencia y cantidad.

Akane: ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA!- Exclamo de alegría mientras disparaba.

Natsumi: Lo estas disfrutando ¿no?

Akane: ¿¡Y tu que crees!?- Grito con una sonrisa en el rostro sacándole un suspiro a la peli azul y un escalofrió al resto.

Minako: Ella me da miedo.

Makoto: Y que lo digas, ella es preferible en su estado tímido y torpe.

Akane: ¡Escuche eso!- Grito asustando a ambas comentadoras.

Hijiri: *Suspiro* Vamos y acabemos con ellos de una vez.- Dijo para luego acercarse a quienes comentaron para susurrarles algo.- Y así ella volverá a la normalidad.

Minako/Makoto: De acuerdo.-Respondieron en sincronía, motivadas por terminar la pelea. Querían a esa joven y tímida chica devuelta.

De esa forma pelearon aun más duro. Minako lanzo rayos de luz mientras que Makoto lanzo lanzas eléctricas. Las otras Sailor no se quedaron atrás. Ami creo niebla para segar a sus enemigos mientras que Ren les lanzo una poderosa llama.

Usagi corrió y pateo a algunos de los monstruos, para luego alejarse y una bola de energía golpeo a los enemigos creando una explosión. Sailor Moon se dio la vuelta y le levanto el dedo a Hijiri, quien la apoyo con sus poderes.

En otro parte, Natsumi golpeaba con sus puños y con técnicas a sus enemigos mientras que Akane los pateaba al estilo Yakusa. Ambos dieron un gran salto y la peli azul lanzo una bola de fuego mientras que la peli roja disparo a quema ropa a sus enemigos desde el aire. Al bajar, vieron a sus oponentes derrotados y se dieron los cinco sin mirarse.

Volviendo con los riders, estos estaban venciendo a sus oponentes. Los dos rider grillos se veían cansados y estaban de rodillas. Sin embargo, ambos se levantaron dando a entender que no se rendirían. En eso, ambos levantaron y movieron las piernas del saltamontes que traen en sus cinturones.

 **[Rider Jump!]X2** \- Exclamaron ambos cinturones y los dos riders se fueron agachando mientras energía se acumulaba en su pierna para luego dar un gran salto.

Mientras tanto, Decade y Kuuga vieron eso un tanto impresionados, pero no mucho.

Raito: Parece que quieren terminar con nosotros de una sola vez. Se ve que están desesperados.

Ranma: Si, pero son muy descuidados al hacer eso. No saben que mi especialidad son los ataques aéreos.

Raito: Entonces ¿terminemos con ellos de una buena vez?- Pregunto sacando su carta de ataque final.

Ranma: Claro.- Asintió mientras su puño derecho empezaba a brillar con una flama dorada y Raito introdujo la carta en el cinturón.

 **[Final Attack Rider: D-D-Decade]**

Las cartas aparecieron y se pusieron entre el rider verde y su usuario, quien dio un salto para pasar por cada una. Al mismo tiempo, Ranma dio un poderoso salto en dirección hacia el rider gris.

Ambos rider grillos vieron esto y bajaron las piernas del saltamontes en sus cinturones.

 **[Rider Kick] [Rider Punch]** \- Exclamaron los cinturones del rider verde y gris respectivamente.

La pierna izquierda del rider verde se llenó de energía mientras que el puño derecho del rider gris hizo lo mismo. Los cuatro rider se iban acercando a su oponente respectivo… hasta que se encontraron.

Decade choco su pierna contra la pierna del rider verde, mientras que el puño de Kuuga choco contra el puño del rider gris. Estos choques provocaron una enorme explosión en el cielo. Las chicas se acercaron a ver y tenían los ojos abiertos por la gran coalición de poder que hubo.

El humo siguió ahí hasta que dos siluetas bajaron siendo cubiertas por el humo. Cuando este se disperso, se vieron a los rider magenta y rojo de pie ahí. Ellos voltearon a ver a las chicas y levantaron sus manos levantándoles el dedo, diciendo que todo salió bien. Ellas sonrieron al ver que ganaron.

Ambos grupos se acercaron, donde Natusmi le dio una palmada al rider de cartas.

Natsumi: Bien hecho, pero te tardaste demasiado.

Raito: Entonces tu encárgate de la sombra rider para la próxima.- Comento con brazos cruzados mientras que el resto ponía una cara de duda.

Ami: ¿Sombra rider?

Raito: Responderé eso cuando estemos en un lugar con menos publico y donde podamos hablar tranquilos. ¿Les parece?- Todos asintieron.- Entonces, vayamos nos.

Tras esas palabras, Hijiri comenzó a conjurar algo y el grupo fue rodeado por un torbellino hasta que este desapareció mostrando que las Sailor Scaut y los rider se habían ido del lugar.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Raito: ¿Por qué tiene que ser mi casa?- Murmuro de mal humor.

Luego de derrotar a los dos Grongis y a los rider misteriosos, todos salieron del lugar y se fueron detrás de la escuela, donde todos se des-transformaron volviendo a su estado civil.

Tras ver la dura pelea y los hechos que ocurrieron hoy, decidieron ir a un lugar para conversar lo sucedido. Y el lugar para hacerlo… fue la casa del ojis rosa.

Este estaba molesto al ver que su casa es usada como una especie de base secreta o algo parecido y más al ver que sus "invitados" miraban lo que había en su casa.

Por suerte, Hijiri dijo que dejaran de hacer eso, que es de mala educación buscar en casas ajenas. Raito les dio las gracias silenciosamente al ver que ella tenia un buen sentido común.

Pasaron unos minutos y todos se sentaron en el suelo alrededor de una mesa, pues no había sillas para todos. Raito junto a sus compañeras Kampfer se sentaron en un lado junto a sus mensajeros mientras que en el otro lado, Ranma estaba sentado junto a las Sailor Scaut e Hijiri acompañados de los dos gatos consejeros.

Raito: Muy bien, antes de empezar, hay algo que quiero preguntar y es…-Fue hablando mientras miraba al grupo y apuntaba a alguien entre ellos.- ¿Quién es esa mocosa?

¿?: ¡Oye! ¡Eso fue ofensivo!- Grito la señalada que era una niña de 10 años de cabello rosa y de coletas.

Natsumi: Raito.- Hablo una voz malévola y el mencionado se dio la vuelta con lentitud para ver a su amiga con una mirada asesina.

Raito: Seré bueno.- Dijo en rendición y la chica bajo su pulgar…por ahora.

Ranma: B-Bueno…-Tosió un poco y comenzó a hablar para cambiar el ambiente.- La chica de aquí se llama Chibiusa, aunque la llamamos Rini. Y ella también es una Sailor Scout.

Rini: Soy Sailor Chibi Moon, recuerda bien eso antes de dirigirme de nuevo de esa manera.

Ranma: Lo que dijo.- Hablo con aburrimiento ante la actitud de la pequeña, pero le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza para que se calmara, lo cual la hizo sonreir.

Raito: Entendido.- Contesto sin mucha importancia, aunque le sorprende que una niña de unos 10 años sea superheroina.-Para empezar, creo que deberíamos hablar de esas creaturas rojas que ayudaron a los Grongis. Pues al ver sus reacciones, digo que es la primera vez que aparecen frente a ustedes ¿verdad?

Luna: Así es, es la primera vez que los vemos. Nunca antes habían aparecido creaturas así.

Ren: Y eso es preocupante.- Dijo la peli negra con mirada seria.- Ya tenemos problemas contra los Grongis y quienes buscan corazones puros, ¿pero ahora aparecen esas creaturas y otros rider? Esto se pone cada vez más complicado.

Raito: En realidad, son sombras rider.

Ami: Mencionaste eso antes, ¿Qué quieres decir con sombras rider?- Pregunto interesada y los demás miraron al chico esperando su respuesta.

Raito: Es el nombre que les decidí luego de pelear con ellos y saber que son.- Respondió mientras sacaba dos cartas.- Ven esto.

Todos se figaron en las cartas y abrieron los ojos al reconocerlas.

Usagi: ¿E-E-Esos son…?

Raito: Sip, los rider que nos atacaron.- Respondió con calma mientras dejaba las dos cartas en la mesa.

En una mostraba al rider verde donde estaba escrito "Kamen rider", afirmando que es un rider para después mostrar su nombre que era "Kick Hopper". Y la otra que mostraba al rider gris era lo mismo, pero su nombre era "Punch Hopper".

Artemis: Esas deben ser las mismas cartas que el sujeto en gabardina uso.

Minako: ¿Sujeto en gabardina?- Pregunto mirando al gato blanco entre sus brazos.

Artemis: Cuando ustedes terminaron de derrotar a los Gongis, notamos a un sujeto con una gabardina café en el tejado. Él saco esas dos cartas para ponerlas dentro de una rara maquina y en eso, las cartas salieron llenas de luz y al tocar suelo se convirtieron en esos riders.

Luna: Y apuesto a que él fue quien trajo a esas creaturas rojas.- Dijo siguiendo su intuición.

Ranma: Con que alguien intervino en la pelea ¿eh? ¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?- Comento mientras viejas memorias aparecían en su cabeza.

Makoto: De todos modos, dinos porque los llamas sombras riders.

Raito: Veras, cuando peleé con ellos sentí que no eran nada más que marionetas o muñecos que les pusieron algún tipo de misión.

Ami: ¿Algo así como si fueran robots con un programa que deben seguir?

Raito: Exactamente, sin embargo, se nota que saben pelear y los rider que me enfrente tenían su propio estilo de lucha. Tras ver lo que me dijeron sus dos gatos y al ver que son cartas, pensé que ellos tienen la habilidad y poderes de los verdaderos, pero…

Ranma: No tienen una personalidad. Es más como si fueran sombras, reflejos o copias de los verdaderos guerreros que solo siguen ordenes de quien los invoco.- Concluyo mientras miraba a Raito.- Ahora entiendo por que los llamas sombras riders, porque eso son, sombras o copias sin emociones de los verdaderos.

Todas asintieron tras escuchar la explicación, era comprensible llamarlos sombras rider, pero…

Usagi: Llamarlos sombras rider es un tanto aburrido.- Comento para luego aplaudir.- ¡Por que no mejor los llamamos [Shadow riders], creo que suena mejor así en ingles!

Minako: ¡Apoyo la moción!- Exclamo con una sonrisa levantando la mano.

Akane: Y-Yo… también…-Susurro levantando un poco la mano.

El resto dio un suspiro. Algunos con aburrimiento por el pensamiento tan infantil y otros con una sonrisa pues les pareció divertido.

Hijiri: Pero me pregunto, ¿Si ese hombre que invoco esos [Shadow rider] tiene que ver con esos monstruos rojos, quien es y cuál es su objetivo?

Natsumi: Buena pregunta, en cuanto a quien es, no podremos responderlo, pues supongo que Raito no tiene ninguna idea.

Raito: ¿Y porque debería conocerlo?

Natsumi: Porque usa las mismas cartas que tú.- Respondió señalando las cartas en la mesa.- Además, esos falsos rider fueron solo a por ti y solo atacaron a Kobarashi porque se puso en medio.

Luna: Es verdad, es obvio que debe tener una conexión contigo Decade.- Dijo estando de acuerdo con Natsumi, haciendo que el chico suspire.

Tora: Ahora que me acuerdo, ese sujeto dijo algo como "Esta será tu ultima parada, Decade. Destructor de mundos".- Tras decir eso, todos miraron al peluche de tigre amarillo.- ¿Qué?

Raito: ¿Pues que crees? ¿¡Por que no nos dijiste algo tan importante antes!?

Tora: Se me olvido.- Respondió con simpleza y Raito lo sujeto con su bien practicada "Garra de hierro".

Raito: ¡MALDITO PELUCHE! ¡ERES PEOR QUE UNA MIGRAÑA!- Grito con total furia. Tora había logrado sacar de quicio a Raito, quien ha aprendido auto control, en tan solo 2 días.

Ranma: Vamos amigo, cálmate un poco. Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero…

Tora: Si, sí. Escucha al ex afeminado.

Ranma: Sabes que, cambie de opinión. ¡QUEMEMOS A ESTE MUÑECO!- Grito en furia mientras un aura de fuego lo rodeaba.

Ambos varones se prepararon para darle su final a Tora, pero…

Natsumi: ¡Punto de la risa!- La chica entro y les golpeo el cuello a ambos con sus dedos pulgares.

Ambos se congelaron un momento antes de poner a reír como locos mientras caían al suelo. Ranma, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, le llego a temer a una técnica que demostró ser devastadora.

Ren: *Silbido* Wau, tienes que enseñarme esa técnica.

Natsumi: Viendo que tienen a alguien igual que problemático que Raito con ustedes, les enseñare con gusto.- Contesto sacando una sonrisa a algunas y el terror en el involucrado.

Rini: Parece que Ranma tendrá que cuidar lo que dice de ahora en adelante.- Comento con gracia, una que no compartió el mencionado.

Raito: Maldita sea… esa técnica debería estar contra la ley…

Ranma: No es broma…-Murmuro de acuerdo mientras ambos se levantaban de a poco.

Artemis: En todo caso, Tora-san, ¿Cómo sabes lo que ese sujeto dijo?

Tora: Fácil, yo ya lo había notado cuando llegamos arriba, me dio curiosidad y me acerque a él. Ni siquiera me noto y escuche todos sus delirios.

Minako: ¿Delirios?

Tora: Decía cosas como que Raito es quien destruirá al mundo o que no importa quien llevará la armadura que él use ahora, siempre será la peor existencia.

Luna: ¿Algo más?

Tora: Dijo que mataría a Raito de una manera u otra forma sin importar los sacrificios que se hagan.

Monaka: Bueno, uno de esos sacrificios fue ayudar a esos Grongis y permitirles la oportunidad de derrotarnos y con eso ser capaces de matar a más gente.

Ren: Ese tipo no noto el gran daño que pudo provocar si esos monstruos escapaban. Y con lo que dijo Tora, ya sabemos que el saco a esos monstruos rojos.

Akane: P-Pero…¿Por qué quiere matar a Raito-san?- Hizo una pregunta valida, la cual fue compartida por Usagi, Rini y Minako.

Hijiri: No es a Takamia-san específicamente a quien quiere destruir. Según lo que escucho Tora, quiere matar a todo aquel que use la armadura de Decade.- Dijo tras analizar las palabras del sujeto mediante el peluche.

Raito: Genial, o sea que un psicópata esta tras mi cabeza solo por tener el cinturón pegado a mi y como para adornar el paste, puede sacar esas creaturas rojas o [Shadow rider] para hacerlo.- Comento con cansancio antes de dar un gran suspiro mientras se tomaba la cara con una mano.- Hombre, ¿Cómo me metí en esto y por qué debo se yo de entre todas las personas?

Ranma: Créeme, entiendo esa sensación y lo fastidioso que es.- Comento con simpatía.

Luego de un rato de hablar, Raito le ofreció a Ranma a subir al tejado para hablar a solas, él sentía que necesitaba esto. Ranma asintió de acuerdo para luego ambos dejar a las chicas en la sala. Raito les dijo que pueden tomar unos bocadillos y bebidas que tiene, pero que no exageren.

Rini: Esos dos sí que se llevan bien ¿no creen?- Dijo con un vaso de jugo en las manos mientras miraba como eso dos se iban.

Natsumi: No creí ver el día en que Raito se encuentre con alguien con que se pueda llevar así de bien.

Usagi: ¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunto mientras comía una galleta.

Natsumi: Es complicado.

Hijiri: En ese caso, hablemos. Ya avisamos a las casa de quienes tiene padres preocupados de que llegarían más tarde y aún tenemos tiempo antes de que cada una tenga que volver a casa y creo que Ranma pasara un buen rato hablando con Takamia-san. Creo que podemos intercambiar historias.- Sugirió y todas asintieron.

Natsumi y Akane estaban feliz de hacer esto, una platica de chicas siempre es reconfortante.

* * *

-Tejado-

Raito y Ranma estaban sentados arriba del techo de la casa del rider de otro mundo. Ambos miraron la puesta del sol. Raito traía consigo una botella de 3 litros de soda con unos vasos además de unas frituras.

Raito: Aquí podremos hablar tranquilos, no creo que nadie nos moleste.

Ranma: Si, es verdad, pero… ¿Por qué aquí arriba?

Raito: Estar en este tipo de lugares altos me tranquiliza. Siento que nadie vendrá y es muy silencioso, perfecto para pensar las cosas.

Ranma: Muy cierto.- Asintió estando de acuerdo. A él también le gustaba estar en lugares altos.

¿?: Pienso lo mismo que ustedes dos.- Dijo una voz y ambos miraron para que era…

Ranma: ¿Artemis? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Artemis: Acompañándolos, también soy hombre y estar dentro de la conversación de las chicas sería muy incómodo.

Raito/Ranma: Que verdad.- Comentaron al mismo tiempo y el gato blanco se rio al ver su sincronía.

Los tres comenzaron a beber de la bebida, excepto Artemis, a quien le dieron leche. Los gatos no deben tomar soda.

Tanto Raito como Ranma se fueron relajando, realmente se podía ver que se llevaban bien, pero a Raito se le formulo una pregunta.

Raito: Dime, ¿Qué era eso de que vivías una vida donde el sentido común era inexistente? Quiero decir, se un Kamen rider es loco y todo, pero no me parece que sea una razón para decir eso sobre tu vida.

Artemis miro con preocupación a Ranma mientras que es se quedó callado por unos minutos antes de dar un largo suspiro.

Ranma: Es una larga historia.

Raito: Pues cuéntamela, las chicas van a demorar y debemos hacernos tiempo.- Ante la sugerencia, Ranma asintió.

Artemis: ¿Estás seguro de esto, Ranma?

Ranma: Lo estoy Artemis. Además, él me cae bien y puedo ver que puedo confiar en su persona.- Respondió con calma y el gato asintió.- Veras, mi apellido original no es Kobarashi, sino Saotome.

Raito: ¿De verdad?- Ranma asintió.- Entonces, ¿Por qué te lo cambiaste?

Ranma: Para huir de mi vieja vida y comenzar una nueva.- Respondió sorprendiendo un poco al chico.- Ahora te explico el porqué de eso.

Así fue como Ranma le conto sobre él. De como a los 2 años de edad, su padre se lo llevo a un viaje de entrenamiento donde prácticamente el abusaba de él. Ranma apenas comía bien ya que su padre le robaba la comida como escusa para mantenerlo atento, pero la verdad para llenar su gordo estómago, como lo puso en entrenamientos donde se rompía huesos y el lo llevaba con médicos mediocres para que no lo reportaran. Como lo introdujo en una técnica llamada "Neko-ken" el cual lo termino traumándolo de por vida con los gatos.

Raito se sorprendía por cada parte que escuchaba y ver la expresión del chico le decía que no bromeaba. Sin embargo, eso no termino ahí.

Ranma le conto como su tortuosa diario comenzó cuando llego a Nerima, el mismísimo infierno hecho presente. De como al llegar, se entero que estaba comprometido con una de tres chicas que ni conocía y como las dos mayores le empujaron con la menor para casarse, quien era una Tomboy temperamental al extremo que lo terminaba golpeando o culpando por cualquier cosa. Pero eso solo fue el comienzo.

Luego le conto sobre como su padre lo había vendido como a un objeto a cambio de simple comida para saciarse cuando apenas era un bebe. Como la hermana del medio lo usaba para ganar dinero y él no podía decir nada porque ella lo chantajearía con secretos de su parte. Como conoció a un estúpido autoproclamado mejor espadachín con mala poesía que odiaba a su lado masculino, pero enamorado de su lado femenino creyendo que todas las chicas hermosas lo anhelaban. Como un viejo compañero de clases de una secundario lo busco para vengarse de él por el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar, a pesar de ser su propia culpa. Como conoció a la hermana del espadachín, quien se obsesiono con él y odiaba a su lado femenino.

Después como conoció a una loca amazona china que quería casarse con el por una ley de su pueblo y lo hechizaba con magia u otras cosas para lograrlo. Su abuela de más de 300 años que era muy poderosa y quería que se casara con su nieta para tener un poderoso linaje. Luego llego un chico que estaba enamorado da la amazona y que lo culpaba a él de ser la razón de que no lo amara. Como conoció al maestro de su padre que era un viejo gromo pervertido que le hacia la vida imposible y aun más. Tras un tiempo de eso, llego su viejo amigo de la infancia que atendía un puesto de Okomemiyaki, sin embargo, ella llego diciendo que lo odia. No tardo mucho tiempo para enterarse que resulta que ella era una chica y que su avaricioso padre lo comprometido con ella por el puesto de comida ambulante que ellos tenían, pero el rompió la promesa y se robo el dote para luego venderlo por mucho dinero.

De esa forma, Ranma le siguió contando una que otra cosa de su loca vida mientras que Raito escuchaba todo con la boca abierta por la locura que le contaba. Artemis miro triste esto, ya le habían contado sobre esto junto a los demás de la vida de Ranma, pero sin importar cuanto lo escuche, esto seguía siendo sorprendente. Nadie merecía vivir eso y mucho menos alguien tan noble como Ranma.

Raito: Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir a excepción de esto? Tu antigua vida era una mierda… sin ofender.

Ranma: Tranquilo y no me ofendo, en realidad, eso mismo pienso de mi antigua vida en Nerima.

Raito: Sin duda, ahora entiendo porque te fuiste.- Dijo con simpatía. Si el hubiera pasado una decima parte de la vida de Ranma, no hubiera dudado en huir.- Pero… ¿Cómo sigues cuerdo? Cualquiera que pasara lo que tu hubiera enloquecido a los 3 meses de vivir eso.

Ranma: ¿Que puedo decir? Soy un hueso duro de roer.

Raito: No creo que haya mejor explicación para eso.- Comento con una sonrisa.- Ahora, ¿Cómo eres capas de estar junto a Artemis o Luna ahora? Según me contaste, quedaste traumado de por vida de los gatos ¿no?

Artemis: Eso fue gracias a Hijiri-san.- Respondió el gato en lugar de Ranma.- Ella uso un hechizo en el para poder suprimir su miedo.

Ranma: Y vaya que me fue de ayuda, a parte de eso, me enseño una forma de meditación para que fuera capas de controlar mi miedo por mí mismo sin depender del hechizo. No sabes de la gran ayuda que me resulto eso.

Artemis: Y que lo digas, aun recuerdo como cada vez que nos mirabas a Luna o a mi tu saltabas gritando y llorando con nuestra presencia.- Comento con una pequeña risa que compartió Raito, algo que avergonzando a Ranma.

Raito: Me sorprende que conocieras a una chica como ella. Eso fue suerte.- Dijo mientras recordaba que a quien mencionaron es la peli purpura.

Ranma: Si, pero resulta que esa suerte me la dio mi horrible padre.

Raito: Espera.- Dijo mientras recordaba lo que le conto su nuevo amigo y juntaba dos más dos.- No querrás decir que…

Ranma: Sip, pops me…

* * *

-Sala de estar-

Natsumi: ¿¡QUE EL PADRE DE KOBARASHI TE HABIA COMPROMETIDO CON ÉL CUANDO SOLO TENIAN 2 AÑOS!?- Grito totalmente boqui abierta.

Mientras los 3 chicos tenían su propia conversación, las chicas también estaban en lo suyo. Cada una de ellas conto sobre sí misma y cómo fue que obtuvieron sus poderes o como se fueron conociendo. Cuando llego el tema de Ranma, no se necesitaba pensar mucho sobre la reacción de ambas Kampfer sobre la vida que tuvo que pasar el artista marcial. A eso no se le podía llamar vida.

Fue en eso que Hijiri conto como fue su unión con Ranma. De como el padre de este llego a su aldea tras ser salvado por su padre y como le ofrecieron refugio hasta recuperarse y continuar su viaje. Sin embargo, este trato de robar sus reliquias y secretos para luego escapar con ellos, pero para su suerte, el fue atrapado en el acto.

Lo normal hubiera sido que el padre de Ranma fuera sentenciado a muerte, pero su padre fue generoso y le perdono la vida a cambio de comprometer al rider con ella, algo que él no dudo en hacer. El padre de Ranma no tenia intención de cumplir esa promesa, pero su padre era muy listo y lo hizo firmar un contrato sin decirle que era mágico. De esa forma, anulaba cualquier compromiso pasado, presente o futuro y no se le podría negar ya que, a diferencia de otros, ellos tenían un documento legal y físico.

Tras 15 años desde eso, Hijiri salió de su pueblo y entro al mundo exterior para buscar a Ranma. Fue bastante fácil gracias al documento que ella tenía, pues tenía su firma de energía y con él, podía encontrarlo donde fuera. Tomo un tiempo, pero por fin dio con él, sin embargo…

Natsumi: Él no te quería cerca ¿Verdad?- La peli morada asintió.- No me extraña. Tras lo que contaron y como fue abusado por las mujeres, no es raro que quiera evitar el afecto femenino.

Ren: Y que lo digas. Cuando lo conocimos, el se mostraba distanciado de cualquier chica y solo les hablaba cuando trabajaba en la cafetería o si era necesario. Normalmente, haría cualquier escusa con tal de no estar cerca de ninguna mujer.

Akane: ¿Pero como lograron de que este con ustedes?

Makoto: Esa es una historia larga, pero para resumirla, cuando descubrimos que obtuvo poderes, nos acercamos a él para que nos ayudara con los Grongis, pues su poder era el más efectivo en su contra.

Ami: Al principio fue frio y un poco grosero con nosotras, pero de a poco fue abriéndose hasta que se volvió nuestro amigo.

Rini: ¿Un poco? El casi no paraba de insultarnos solo por querer estar cerca de él.

Luna: Pero recuerden que el solo lo hacia por su mala experiencia.

Rini: Claro, pero aun así no es escusa, aunque fue divertido ver como gritaba de miedo cada vez que tu tratabas de acercártele junto a Artemis.- Dijo sacando un suspiro a la gata, que tiempo tan problemático fue eso hasta que suprimieron el miedo que les tenía.

Usagi: Pero quien más difícil lo tuvo fue Hijiri-chan.- Dijo mirando a la mencionada quien rio un poco.

Minako: Es verdad, el prácticamente huía de ti para no tenerte ni cerca o te miraba muy feo. Aun me pregunto por qué continuabas.

Hijiri: Ya lo dije antes, porque lo amo.- Dijo de forma tan simple, pero a la vez tan profunda que sonrojo a todas. Era una confesión directa y sin vacilación.- El contrato de nuestro compromiso tiene la firma de energía de Ranma y con ella pude sentir como era el desde el día que me lo entregaron. Podía sentir que era alguien duro y rudo, pero que escondía un gran corazón justiciero.- Fue hablando mientras se sonrojaba.- Cuando lo conocí, vi que realmente no me quería cerca, pero aun así, me ayudo cuando estuve en problemas. Eso me hizo no querer renunciar a él. Por eso me decidí a que me aceptara y luego ganarme su corazón. Tomo tiempo, pero lo conseguí. Si el realmente no me quisiera cerca y que yo lo molestaba, me hubiera ido.

Natsumi: ¿De verdad? ¿y que pasa con el contrato, tu gente no se molestaría si llegaras sin Kobarashi?

Hijiri: Mi gente dejo de ser tan exigente. Si hubiera regresado con las manos vacías, no seria tan grabe, pues demostraría que hice mi mejor intento y que al final respete sus sentimientos. Amar no es solo querer estar al lado de la persona que quieres, sino respetar sus decisiones… aunque te duelan.

Natsumi: *Silbido* Eso si es ser una mujer madura.- Dijo con una voz de respeto ante la peli morada antes de mirar a las sailor Scout.- La tendrán difícil chicas.

Usagi/Ami/Ren/Makoto/Minako: ¿Qué?

Natsumi: Por favor, ¿Creen que soy ciega? Se nota a leguas lo que ustedes sienten por Kobarashi.- Dijo con una sonrisa gatuna y las 5 se sonrojaron fuertemente.

Las 5 querían refutar, pero…

Akane: No lo nieguen, es bastante obvio como se le quedan viendo.

Rini: Hasta yo me doy cuenta de eso.- Dijo sacando una expresión de horror de las 5, quienes negaron rápidamente con la cabeza.

Luna: Deberían aceptar los hechos.

Usagi/Ami/Ren/Makoto/Minako: ¡No es verdad!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero esto solo saco una sonrisa y risas de las no involucradas. Las respuestas inmediatas siempre delatan a uno.

Hijiri: Realmente esto es lo mejor… sin importar lo caótico que puede ser.

* * *

-Tejado-

Raito: ¿Realmente disfrutas de ese caos que vives ahora?- Le pregunto tras escuchar como es su nueva vida.

Ranma: Aunque no lo creas. Puede ser caótico y con sus problemas, pero es un caos agradable.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba las estrellas.

Raito: Vaya, jamás creí que un tipo que a pasado lo que tu siguiera defendiendo a la gente y disfrute de algo tan descabellado que es su vida. O mejor dicho, que siga cuerdo.

Ranma: Tienes un buen punto, incluso yo me sorprendo de eso.

Artemis: Si, pero a pesar de todo, Ranma es un verdadero guerrero de un gran y noble corazón.- Dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar al mencionado.

Raito: Pienso lo mismo, el querer defender a la gente para proteger la vida de los demás es algo digno de admirar.

Ranma: Más que proteger sus vidas, son sus sonrisas.- Comento confundiendo al Kampfer varón.

Raito: ¿Sus sonrisas?

Ranma: Si, veras, cuando llegué a esta ciudad por primera vez, empecé a disfrutar mi nueva vida, una que yo escogí. Cada día era mejor que el anterior, a pesar que tuve que trabajar para mantenerme, pero lo valía. Un día, vi como unos matones atacaban a una madre y a su hija. Al ver eso, de inmediato actúe y les di una paliza. La madre me lo agradeció y la niña me dio una pulsera de flores.- Fue contando mientras recordaba el suceso.- Me sentí realmente bien cuando esa niña me sonrió. Tenia una sonrisa tan pura e inocente, una que demuestra una vida tranquila y común que todos deberían tener… y que yo nunca tuve la fortuna de poseer. Desde ese día, me jure proteger esas sonrisas. Quiero proteger la vida de la gente, para que los niños no pasen lo que yo tuve que pasar. Quiero que su felicidad no sea por arrogancia o avaricia, sino que provengan de tener un día que común que todos deberían tener. Esa es mi meta, y aumento cuando me convirtió en Kuuga.

Raito se quedo boqui abierto, pero luego sonrió. Se nota que Ranma es un verdadero hombre… no, un verdadero héroe que cuida de la gente. Para que no vivan un infierno por el que él paso.

Artimis también sonrió, se sentía feliz de tener a alguien como Ranma dentro de los suyos ayudándolos. Tener a tal guerrero con tal meta era la mejor bendición del mundo.

Ranma: Aunque ahora, todo se me volvió complicado.

Raito: ¿A qué te refieres?

Ranma: A que mi mamá me encontró.- Esas palabras sorprendieron al chico.- Un día mientras, caminaba por la calle, me la encontré y ella me pregunto que hacia aquí. Sin más opción, le dije que me fui de Nerima por un tiempo tomando unas vacaciones para calmar mis aires, por lo que le pedí que no le dijera a nadie en donde estoy ahora.

Raito: Así que le mentiste.- Ranma asintió.- Bueno, según lo que me contaste, esos tipos son más necios que una mula y solo quieren oír lo que ellos quieren escuchar. Me pareció una buena decisión, no se sabe si te están buscando.

Artemis: En realidad, lo están buscando.- Dijo llamando la atención de ambos.- Me interese en el lugar donde vivía Ranma antes, así que me fui allí a verlo.

Ranma: Por esa razón andabas desaparecido por tanto tiempo hace algunas semanas.- Comento mientras el gato asentía.- ¿Y no tuviste problemas al estar allí? Digo, ese lugar es de dementes.

Artemis: No muchos. Solo que había una loca chica que me persiguió llamándome Taffy y me quería llevar para su casa, pero logre perderla y escapar.- Respondió con un pequeño escalofrió, la chica logro asustarlo más haya que cualquier monstruo que haya visto o vera.

Ranma: Ya sé quién es.- Dijo con una mueca en el rostro recordando uno de sus sucesos que quiso olvidar.- Y bien, ¿Cómo estaba el lugar?

Artemis: Llamarlo un caos seria poco decir. Ese lugar esta totalmente fuera de control.

Raito: ¿Tan mal?- Pregunto con asombro, pues si lo que escucho de Ranma era cierto, y lo es al ver su cara, ese lugar entonces debe ser un desastre.

Artemis: La ciudad está casi prácticamente destruida y los trabajadores se pasan casi todo su tiempo reconstruyéndola. Vi en la vieja escuela de Ranma como un enorme grupo de chicos iban a atacar a una chica peli azul, la cual supongo que es la ex prometida de Ranma.

Ranma: Ese es un hecho. Por lo que la competencia de "Derrótala y obtén una cita" a regresado ¿Eh?- Se dijo con cansancio.- Supongo que ella me estará culpando.

Artemis: Pues sí, cuando la seguí hasta llegar a su casa, ella de inmediato te llamo idiota diciendo que todo lo que le pasa es tu culpa.- A Ranma no le sorprendió oír eso.- Pero la casa no está mejor que la ciudad.

Raito: ¿A qué te refieres?

Artemis: El lugar es prácticamente una zona de demolición. Vi a un hombre mayor de cabello negro que se pasó casi prácticamente todo el día llorando diciendo que las escuelas nunca se unirán. Mientras tanto, un sujeto con un pañuelo en la cabeza dice que Ranma regresara tarde o temprano y que no hay nada de qué preocuparse para luego irse a comer algo.

Ranma: Eso me suenan al señor Tendo y a mi padre. Supongo que ambos son muy perezosos para tratar de ir a buscarme por su cuenta y en lugar de eso se la están pasando todo el día en casa repitiendo su vieja rutina esperando que alguien más les de mi ubicación o me traiga de regreso... cosa que no sucederá.

Raito: Tu padre enserio que es perezoso, no puedo creer que realmente exista gente así. Aunque este no es mi mundo.- Dijo recordando ese último hecho.

Ranma: Cierto.- Comento de acuerdo. Nerima no es un lugar normal, ya sea en este o en otro mundo…y lo acaba de confirmar.- En todo caso, ¿algo más que informar sobre Nerima, Artemis?

Artemis: Bueno, unas chicas aparecían de la nada y atacaban a la chica Akane culpándola de que te hayas ido. Creo que ellas son la razón de que la casa este tan destruida.

Raito: Adivino, ellas son parte de esa brigada de prometidas que me contaste hace poco ¿no?

Ranma: Correcto.- Dijo dando un gran suspiro, esas chicas no sabían cuando rendirse.

Artemis: También vi como una chica de cabello castaño corto revisaba unas notas. Cuando me pose en una posición que me dejo ver, vi que eran notas de rumores que se podrían relacionar contigo. Así que mejor ten cuidado de no exagerar con lo que haces o ella te encontrara.- Ranma asintió por la sugerencia.- La única persona que encontré normal fue la chica de la casa de cabello largo castaño. Ella era como un ángel. Cuando me vio, me tomo en brazos y me acaricio con gentileza para luego darme un poco de leche. Me sentí realmente tranquilo al estar en sus brazos… pero me sentí triste por ella.

Raito/Ranma: ¿Triste?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo y el gato asintió.

Artemis: Vi que, bajo esa gentil mirada, escondía su amargura. Use mi poder para ver en su interior sin que se dieran cuenta y note que por dentro sufre cada día al ver a su familia quejarse y que solo te estén culpando. También el hecho de que te extraña, ya que, para ella, tú eras como su hermano menor.

Ranma quedo impactado por esto, jamás pensó que ella se preocupara tanto por él. Una parte suya se sintió culpable, pero…

Ranma: No puedo regresar.- Dijo con firmeza.- Si regreso, solo volvería a la vieja rutina y nada allí cambiara, continuando con el caos. Si ellos quieren que su vida mejore, tendrán que aceptar sus responsabilidades y el hecho de que yo ya no formo parte de sus vidas. Que ya no me pueden culpar, sino a ellos mismos.

Raito: Me parece que estas haciendo lo correcto.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Es como dijiste, si vuelves, nada cambiara a excepción de que tu tendrías que arreglar sus problemas por ellos mismos. Si van a aprender, tendrá que ser a la mala.

Ranma: Gracias.-Dijo con sinceridad. Le agradaba tener a alguien que lo entienda.

Raito: Pero… ¿Qué harás con tu madre? Digo, no creo que la vayas a dejar atrás como al resto ¿Oh, sí?

Ranma: Eso…- No supo como responder, pues no sabía la respuesta.

Raito noto que Ranma no había pensado en eso. Entiende que tal vez no piense tanto en ella como una madre por el hecho de no estar junto a ella por más de 10 años, pero según le conto, ella era una mujer sumamente amable… aunque demasiado tradicional.

Raito: ¿Acaso te molesta que ella insista tanto que seas un hombre entre los hombres o el hecho de que quiera desesperadamente nietos de tu parte?

Ranma: Creo que entre ambas.-Contesto mientras miraba las estrellas.- Cuando la conocí, fue en mi forma de chica y ahí me contaron de que ella me mataría si yo no resultaba ser un verdadero hombre. Eso se soluciono luego de que ella descubriera mi maldición y viera que, a pesar de transformarme en mujer, seguía siendo un hombre en el otro sentido de la palabra…pero luego de eso me a insistido constantemente que tenga hijos.

Raito: Tal vez por el hecho de que tu padre la privo de criarte.-Dijo lógicamente mientras continuaba.- Es verdad que tu pasaste un infierno, pero eso no significa que tu madre no haya pasado por su propio infierno. Tras oír como hablaste de ella, puedo decir que es una mujer muy generosa y honorable. Me pregunto ¿Cómo se habrá sentido todos esos años tras dejarte ir con ese padre tuyo? Si es tan buena madre, ¿Cuánto dolor tuvo que soportar por el hecho de no tener a su bebe a su lado al que tanto quiere?

Ranma: Si me quería, ¿Por qué no detuvo a Pop's de llevarme a ese viaje de entrenamiento?

Raito: Puede que tu padre la haya convencido desde antes de tu nacimiento de que te iba a entrenar, cosa que debió aceptar. Pero creo que no debió haber pensado que tu entrenamiento seria uno donde estarían separados por años.

Ranma: Cuando lo dices de esa forma, conociendo a Pop's, estoy seguro de que habría hecho eso.-Dijo con una mirada que detonaba furia para su progenitor.

Raito: Así que ese pudo haber sido el caso. Tu madre no tuvo más remedio que aceptar sin importar lo que le doliera por el bien del honor de tu familia. Lo más probable es que sufriera cada día cuando ninguno de ustedes estaba con la única esperanza de que se cumpliera el plazo y pudiera volver a verte.- Ranma se quedo cayado sintiendo como ese pudo ser el caso, y tras conocer lo delicada que puede ser su madre en el ámbito sentimental, ella debió de sufrir.- Su deseo de que te conviertas en un verdadero hombre debe ser para que no tengas problemas en conseguir una mujer.

Ranma: Bueno, no tengo ese problema, pero alejarlas es algo que me gustaría poder hacer.

Raito: Tras oír como esas chicas de tu antigua ciudad te trataron, no me extraña.

Artemis: Que gran verdad.-Asintió de acuerdo. Si el tuviera chicas que lo trataran de esa forma, también querría alejar a toda mujer que conociera.

Raito: En todo caso, ya teorizamos lo que paso tu madre y que ella sufrió en su propio modo, asi que tal vez puedas dejarla ser parte de tu nueva vida.

Ranma: Tal vez tengas razón, pero…-Murmuro mientras miraba hacia abajo. Ranma no sabia que hacer y Raito teorizo lo que pensaba con ver su mirada.

Lo más probable es que se encuentre en un conflicto interno donde dejar que su madre sea parte de su nueva vida o tan solo quitarla del medio. Sus expresiones eran más que obvias y se podía decir que no sabia en cual tomar y a quien escuchar, por lo que el Kampfer varón dio un largo suspiro.

Raito: Escucha a tu corazón.- Ranma se giró para ver a su nuevo amigo, quien tenía una expresión neutral mirando el cielo.- Solo has caso a lo que te diga tu corazón y creas que es lo mejor.

Ranma: ¿Escuchar a mi corazón? Eso no es algo que un hombre…

Raito: Por supuesto que los hombres hacemos eso de vez en cuando, después de todo, muchas veces tomamos decisiones sin pensarlo y solo por impulso.- Dijo callando al chico.- Solo ve lo que realmente quieres y toma una decisión en la cual no te arrepientas. Solo eso.

Ranma se quedó callado y meditando lo que le dijeron. Unos momentos después mostro una cara más tranquila haciendo sonreír al Kampfer. Parece que ya tiene la mente más despejada y eso lo alegra. Artemis también noto la expresión del rider de su mundo y se alegró por él, parece que ha podido dar un paso más hacia adelante.

Raito: Bueno, terminemos de beber y ver que nos espera mañana.- Dijo levantando un vaso con jugo en él.

Ranma: Me parece bien, hace tiempo que no me relajo de esta forma.- Dijo con un vaso en mano.

Artemis: ¡Salud!- Exclamo con un palto de leche delante de él mientras alzaba una pata.

Raito/Ranma: ¡Salud!

Los tres se pusieron a conversar y comer hasta que los invitados se tuvieron que ir.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

¿?: Así que, ¿Esto es carne de Grongi?- Pregunto con emoción en su voz a un sujeto frente a él que usaba una gabardina castaña.

¿?2: Si. Con esto, podrás crear a una creatura más poderosa.- Respondió con calma al sujeto frente a él, que usaba bata blanca y lentes.- Pero recuerda nuestro trato.

¿?: Ya lo sé. Quieres que elimine a un tal Decade usando esto ¿no?- El hombre en gabardina asintió.- Eso será fácil. Con esto que me diste, creare una creatura tan fuerte que ni las Sailor Scaut o Kuuga podrán vencer.

¿?2: Muy bien, confío en tu palabra.- Dijo para darse la vuelta e ir alejándose.- Decade, no podrás contra esta creatura. Este será tu final.

El hombre en gabardina se fue a través de una rara ventana gris que se creo de repente. Por otra parte, el sujeto en bata de laboratorio le intereso como fue que se fue, pero le quito importancia para ver lo que tenía a su disposición.

¿?: Con esto, todas la creaturas que he creado hasta ahora serán miseras basuras.- Murmuro para sacar una semilla purpura de su bolsillo.

El coloco la semilla en el trozo de carne y estas se fusionaron. La carne empezó a convulsionar mientras palpitaba e incrementando de tamaño. Creció y creció hasta lograr una altura de una persona. Esta empezó a cambiar de forma hasta tomar una apariencia monstruosa.

El monstruo no era una especia de quimera, pues su cuerpo parecía componerse de varias partes de animales. Su hombro izquierdo tenia la cabeza de un oso negro, mientras que el izquierdo era de un oso polar, su pecho parecía tener las orejas de un elefante y con colmillos de uno en el frente, su brazo derecho parecía ser la trompeta de un elefante. Sus piernas tenían el color de la piel de una jirafa. También tenia un cuerno con el mismo color de sus piernas y tenía la imagen de una en su frente con dos picos laterales a su lado. Tenía cuatro horribles ojos rojos que miraban con sed de sangre

El monstruo dio un enorme rugido de una terrible bestia. El lugar retumbo mientras algunos frascos se rompieron. La sed asesina se dispersó rápidamente asustando a todo aquel que estuviera cerca…menos a quien tenia en frente, el cual reía como maníaco viendo a la criatura.

¿?: Esto sobrepasa ¡todo resultado que había anticipado!- Exclamo de alegría para luego sacar una fotografía.- Ahora, mi mascota, búscala a ella y toma su corazón puro. Creo que ella es a quien buscamos.-Ordeno, pero la bestia rugió y empezó a alborotarse, lo cual obligo al hombre a atarlo con una cuerda de energía negra y encerrarlo dentro de un cubo de energía transparente.- Parece que necesitare hacerte ajustes para que no seas…tan destructivo.

El hombre dejo la fotografía en la mesa para comenzar a trabajar en su nueva criatura. En la foto se observaba a una mujer bastante joven de cabello castaño atado de una forma antigua que llevaba un kimono azul que mostraba una clara y sincera sonrisa gentil.

* * *

-Una semana después-

Siete días habían pasado desde el ataque de los Grongis a la escuela, donde siguieron sus actividades con normalidad. En la escuela fue todo normal para el grupo de otro mundo, pues no era muy diferente de lo que vivían a diario, excepto que en esta escuela, chicos y chicas están en la misma clase.

Raito se ganó una rápida popularidad por su actitud tranquila y desinteresada, cosa que lo fastidio, pero no lo dejo mostrar porque no quería crear raros rumores. Además, como tenia a Ranma, tenía alguien que le ayudara y le enseñaba a lidiar con estas cosas. Le alegro de tener a tan buen amigo a diferencia del otro.

Natsumi y Akane también ganaron popularidad con la sección masculina, donde más de uno intento cortejarla, aunque sin resultados. Ellas no estaban interesadas y sabían que tarde o temprano se irían a su mundo.

Ya era fin de semana y tenían el día libre. Por ende, los Kampfer junto al grupo de las Scaut fueron al Mall a pasar el rato y divertirse… excepto para ambos hombres.

Raito: ¿Cómo terminamos así?- Pregunto a su compañero de al lado.

Ranma: Ni idea. Antes de que supiera, ya estábamos cargando esto.- Dijo mirando de reojo las bolsas que tenían.

Así es. Raito y Ranma están actualmente llevando las compras de las chicas…o como ellos dirían, siendo sus mulas de carga. El grupo de mujeres se dejó llevar en las compras y se la pasaban de tienda de ropa tras tienda de ropa y parecía que ni siquiera habían notado que ya pasaron varias horas.

Ambos hombres estaban sufriendo y envidiaban a Artemis, quien a ser un gato se podía librar de esta tortura. Enserio, porque tienen que pasar por esto. No es como si tuvieran algo mejor que hacer, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que ser el que lleve las compras de las mujeres. Pero al menos, tenían alguien con quien conversar, no como otras víctimas.

Mientras ambos hombres se quejaban entre ellos para pasar el rato, las chicas miraban los atuendos. Ellas lo disfrutaban y ayudaban a quienes tenían problemas, siendo Akane y Ami. Las chicas le daban y hacían probar a ambas uno que otro atuendo. A parte de ellas, también le hacen probar ropa a Makoto ropa muy femenina, pues ella aun no podía dejar su tendencia de usar ropa con aspecto masculino.

Makoto: Las odio…-Dijo saliendo del vestuario vistiendo una falda rosada, polera sin mangas amarilla y una chaqueta rosa con detalles blancos. A parte de eso, la hicieron soltarse el cabello.

Hijiri: No digas eso, te ves muy bien.

Usagi: Si, deberías vestirte así de manera más seguida.

Makoto: ¡Usagi!-Grito avergonzada mientras cerraba las cortinas, causando la risa de las demás chicas.

Mientras tanto, ambos varones miraban lo que sucedía y Raito no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña risa.

Raito: Ahora creo entender por que permaneces con ellas a parte de ser protectores de la ciudad, ellas son muy interesantes.

Ranma: Verdad que si.-Dijo con una sonrisa. Puede que este haciendo cosas que lo aburran, pero una parte de él se siente feliz por esto.

¿?: ¿Ranma?- Pero una voz saco a ambos de sus pensamientos.

Ambos chicos voltearon y vieron a una mujer con kimono azul. Tenia el cabello castaño atado de una forma tradicional japones. Era una mujer hermosa que parecía aun estar en sus 30 años.

Ranma: ¿Mama?- Murmuro impactando a Raito.

Raito: (¡Ella es su madre! ¿¡En serio!? ¡Pero si se ve demasiado joven!)- Pensó en shock al ver a la mujer.

Ranma: ¿Qué haces por aquí, mamá?

¿?: Vine junto a mi prima a comprar unas cosas, ¿Y tú?

Ranma: Vine aquí con mis amigos a comprar, pero el lado femenino se distrajo comprando y nos usaron como mulas de carga.

Raito: Lo peor que nos pudo haber pasado.- Comento y Ranma asintió de acuerdo.

¿?: Vaya, ¿El es tu amigo Ranma?-Pregunto algo asombrada viendo a Raito.

Ranma: Lo es, aunque se quedara por poco tiempo antes de tener que irse.-Dijo algo triste, pues sabia que Raito tarde o temprano tendría que ir a su mundo.- Pero es un gran amigo con quien puedo hablar.

¿?: Me alegra escuchar eso.- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de girarse a ver a Raito.- Encantada de conocerte. Soy Saotome Nodoka, la madre de Ranma, es un gusto.

Raito: Takamia Raito, es un placer.-Se presento con simples y en eso vio que ella lo miraba fijamente.- Disculpe, ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

Nodoka: No es eso, es solo que es interesante ver a un joven que tiene mechón y ojos rosa…

Raito: ¡ES MAGENTA!-Nodoka se asusto por el grito y Raito se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.- Disculpe, pero en el pasado me molestaban mucho por eso. Es por esa razón que reacciono de esa forma cada vez que me dicen…rosa.

Nodoka: Ya veo.-Asintió antes de mirar a Ranma.- Tienes un amigo muy interesante.

Ranma: Y sí que lo es.-Comento mirando a su amigo, que solo desvió la mirada. En eso, el artista marcial miro a su madre.- Por cierto, ¿Tienes tiempo?

Nodoka: Si tengo, pero ¿que necesitas?

Ranma: Hay algo…de lo que debemos hablar.-Dijo tomando valor, este día iba a llegar tarde o temprano y es mejor terminar con esto ahora.

Raito vio como Ranma y su madre se alejaban, dejándole todas las bolsas a él. Solo suspiro derrotado, pues era mejor dejar las cosas con él. En eso, vio como las chicas se acercaban y se fijaron que solo estaba el rider de otro mundo.

Hijiri: ¿Dónde esta Ranma, Takamia-san?

Raito: Fue a…ponerle fin a un problema que tiene.-Contesto mientras las chicas pedían más detalles.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Se podía ver a Ranma y a Nodoka sentados en una banca. El chico estaba nervioso, pues lo que iba a contar sería difícil que saliera de su boca. Sin embargo, debe ser claro con lo que dirá, ya no puede seguir huyendo.

Nodoka: Así que, ¿De que quieres hablar?-Pregunto con una sonrisa y el chico tomo aire, tomando las fuerzas que necesitaba para hablar.

Ranma: Pues, es complicado, por lo que te daré un resumen rápido.-Contesto confundiendo un poco a su madre.

Ranma empezó a contar sobre su escapada, de cómo se fue de Nerima sin decirle a nadie para lograr escapar de su padre y de las otras personas que hacían un infierno su vida diaria. El cómo encontró trabajo aquí para empezar a ganarse la vida y como fue conociendo nueva gente que se convirtieron en sus verdaderos amigos, pues ellos a quien veían era a Ranma y no un trofeo, prometido o un enemigo a quien apuntar.

Nodoka se quedo callada escuchando todo sin poder creer lo que su hijo hizo, de como abandono a su padre y a sus prometidas así como así. Al terminar de escuchar, solo una pregunta le vino a la mente.

Nodoka: Ranma, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Ranma: La mejor pregunta seria, "¿Por qué no lo hice antes?"-Contesto para comenzar a explicar.- Cuando estaba en Nerima, yo sufría cada día. Mi padre me arrastraba y me trataba como un objeto al cual fácilmente puede vender por poco para luego echarme la culpa cuando tiene que afrontar los problemas. Akane es una marimacho sin remedio, ella no confía nada en mi y cada vez que me ve con una chica, ella solo salta a sus propias conclusiones y me golpea sin sentido. El señor Tendo solo me culpa a mi cuando hay problemas y jamás culpa a Akane a pesar de los continuos fracasos que a cometido, para él, ella es su princesita perfecta que jamás se equivoca. Nabiki solo me a usado como un medio para llenar sus bolsillos con dinero a costa de mi dignidad y orgullo. Ni que decir sobre el resto de la gente que he conocido, pues esas prometidas locas solo me tratan como un objeto que ganar mientras que los rivales me ven como la culpa de todos sus problemas, sin querer ver la realidad.

Nodoka: Pero, creo que debes estar cometiendo un error hijo. Genma de seguro lo hizo por tu bien…

Ranma: Eso es una enorme mentira.-Dijo cortando las palabras de su madre mientras sacaba un cuaderno.- Este es el diario de papa, ahí dice todo lo que hizo y como se sentía al hacerlo.

Nodoka tomo el cuaderno y dudo en abrirlo, pero Ranma la alentó de hacerlo y leerlo. Ella comenzó a leer cada hoja y se fue horrorizando con cada palabra que leía. En cada página decía como Genma abuso de él tanto física como psicológicamente, como cambio la mano de su hijo varias veces por comida o algún objeto de valor y escapaba rompiendo su palabra. Como llegaron a un lugar donde se maldijeron y no tenia planeado hacer que se reencontraran por que temía a morir, por lo que tenia planeado que ella y su hijo jamás se volvieran a encontrar.

Ranma: Ahora vez lo que te digo.-Dijo llamando la atención de su madre.- Papa jamás quiso esto por mi bien, sino por el suyo. Siempre y cuando el pudiera vivir de mi arduo trabajo, el haría lo que sea. Por eso me dio esos entrenamientos tan infernales, pues fue por el camino más fácil en vez de entrenarme de forma adecuada porque era demasiado perezoso para tomar un verdadero trabajo.

Nodoka: No…esto debe ser un error…

Ranma: Pues no lo es mama, todo lo que dice ese libro es cierto. Pase por tantas cosas que me sorprende que siga cuerdo y en buenas condiciones.-Dijo mientras miraba a su madre fijamente a los ojos.- Por eso hui de Nerima, para encontrar mi propia vida y que ninguna otra persona decida por mi. Quiero crear una vida donde pueda sentirme como una persona y no un objeto que utilizar.

Nodoka: Ranma, yo…

Ranma: Pero solo hubieron dos personas que me trataron como un ser humano, y esas son Kasumi y…tu mama.-Dijo sorprendiendo a la mujer.- Desde que llegaste, aunque temía al principio de mostrarte mi maldición, me trataste con amor y cariño. Uno que jamás pude experimentar en toda mi vida desde que tengo memoria. Es por eso que no te culpo por dejarme con papa, pues se lo tradicional que eres y que diste tu palabra de no vernos hasta que cumpliera los 16 años. Eso demuestra que cumplirás tu palabra por el honor de la familia sin importar cuanto te duela y eso es algo que respeto de ti. Por eso quiero decirte que, quiero que seas parte de la vida que estoy haciendo aquí.

Nodoka escucho cada palabra y cada una la hacia sentir feliz.

Ranma: Desde que llegue a esta ciudad, he vivido de forma tranquila y contenta. Puede tener sus problemas, pero no son como los que tenia en Nerima. Aquí encontré amigos que realmente me ven como uno y no como alguien a quien culpar o utilizar. Además…he encontrado a una chica que realmente me gusta.

Nodoka: ¿Una chica?-Pregunto curiosa y contenta.

Ranma: Si, al principio, pensé que vino a mi para reclamarme como un premio como las anteriores chicas, pues papa hizo un trato de casarme con ella a cambio de salvar su vida.- Fue contando sorprendiendo a Nodoka que Genma hiciera más promesas sin cumplir su palabra.- Al principio la deteste y quería alejarla de mí, pero poco a poco me fue agradando su compañía y vi que ella no quería estar conmigo por una promesa…sino que realmente me amaba.-Dijo con una sonrisa recordando sus primeros días con ella y como todo se fue coloreando su vida.- Ella realmente me escucha y desea lo mejor para mí, lo que me termino cautivando. Es por eso que la quiero hacer feliz, pero no estoy listo para el matrimonio aún. Quiero asegurarme de poder manejar mi vida como corresponde.

Nodoka: Ya veo.-Dijo sonriendo al ver la expresión de su hijo.- Me alegro que hayas encontrado a alguien, aunque me gustaría que me dieras nietos.

Ranma: Por favor mama, a penas llevo como medio año con ella. No me puedes pedir que simplemente vaya y-y-y…lo haga así como así. No hay forma de que me atreva.

Nodoka: Vaya, que decepción.-Dijo con una mano en la cara.- Y entonces, ¿Quién es la que podría ser mi futura hija?

Ranma se quedo callado y miro a sus alrededores, comprobando de que no hubiera nadie que lo espiara. Tras terminar de hacerlo, saco una foto donde estaba el con varias personas, mostrándosela a Nodoka.

Ranma: Es esta, la que tiene el cabello purpura.-Dijo señalando a Hijiri, que estaba en la foto abrazándole el brazo.

Nodoka: Ma~, ella realmente es preciosa y parece todo un encanto.-Dijo mirando la foto.- Entonces, ¿Ya están saliendo?

Ranma: A-Aun no…espero el momento correcto para hacerlo.-Contesto y en eso se fijo en la mirada de Nodoka.- ¿Pasa algo?

Nodoka: No, solo que te noto más alegre que antes.-Dijo mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa.- Parece que realmente eres feliz viviendo aquí, más que en Nerima.

Ranma: Si, este lugar…realmente cambio mi forma de ser, pero me agrada mi nuevo yo.-Dijo mirando el cielo y Nodoka sonrió.

En el fondo, lo que ella más desea es la felicidad de su hijo. Quería que se casara con Akane para no romper el honor de las familias, pero tras leer el diario de su esposo, vio que ese honor desapareció hace mucho tiempo, por lo que su hijo puede escoger que hacer con su vida y con quien la quiere compartir. A parte de eso, ella deseaba nietos por otra razón, no por cumplir la promesa ni nada, sino algo más…personal.

Así siguieron… hasta que escucharon a gente gritar. Ambos miraron de donde provenían los gritos y vieron a gente corriendo en pánico. La razón de ello es lo que estaba atrás.

Ahí en el parque, caminando a su propio ritmo, había un monstruo que parecía estar compuesto de varias partes de animales y que iba a su dirección.

Ranma: Esto es malo…-Susurro antes de tomar la mano de su madre.- ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

Ranma jalo a su madre para empezar a correr, pero unos escombros cayeron delante de ellos bloqueando su camino. Este se dio la vuelta y vio como el monstruo alargo uno de sus brazos que parecía la trompa de un elefante y tenia sujetada con el un pilar de piedra. Era obvio que el fue el que lo hizo.

Nodoka: Ranma, ¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto con miedo mirando al monstruo mientras que el chico apretaba los dientes.

Ranma: Tu retrocede y escóndete, yo me hare cargo de él.

Nodoka: ¡No debes hacer eso! ¡Sin importar lo fuerte que seas, pelear con un monstruo es otra cosa!

Ranma: No te preocupes, ya no soy el mismo que era cuando estaba en Nerima. Ahora tengo la fuerza para proteger las sonrisas de la gente.- Dijo mientras hacia una pose llevando sus manos a su cintura, donde se materializo su cinturón, Nodoka se sorprendió al ver que un cinturón apareció de la nada en la cintura de su hijo mientras que este hacia unas poses.- ¡Henshin!

Un sonido salió del cinturón de Ranma mientras este brillaba en rojo. El cuerpo del artista marcial fue cambiando hasta que su armadura se completó y apareció en escena Kamen rider Kuuga.

Nodoka: ¿Ranma…?-Susurro viendo a la figura enmascarada, quien se giró a verla.

Ranma: Ve a cubrirte, Mama. Esto se pondrá feo.-Dijo antes de mirar al monstruo y hacer una pose de lucha.

El monstruo soltó un rugido y corrió en dirección a ambos. Kuuga dio un grito de guerra y corrió hacia el monstro, hasta que ambos se encontraron dando comienzo a su batalla.

* * *

-Momentos antes-

Raito estaba con las demás chicas terminando de explicar la situación, donde Ranma le iba a contar la verdad a su madre. Esto sorprendió a las que conocían al chico, pues jamás pensaron que este día llegara tan pronto.

Hijiri estaba especialmente preocupada, sabia que a Ranma le costaría lo que iba a hacer con su madre, pero era lo correcto y no podía seguir huyendo. Ella rezo por que todo fuera bien.

Luego de un rato, se fueron dirigiendo a donde estaba Ranma para apoyarlo un poco, pero en eso aparecen una neblina oscura, donde salen un grupo de…

Usagi: Grongis.-Susurro al ver a algunos de los monstruos que ya habían derrotado.- ¿Cómo fue que regresaron?

Raito: No tengo ni idea, pero algo me dice que ese sujeto que mencionamos antes tiene que ver.-Dijo mientras daba un paso adelante.- Puedo adivinar que ese tipo los trajo de alguna manera.

Natsumi: Si, pienso lo mismo. ¿Pero porque aparecen ahora de todos los momentos?-Pregunto y en eso vio como el brazalete de Raito parpadeaba un poco.- No nos esta avisando de los Grongis que tenemos delante ¿Verdad?

Raito: No, parece que Ranma tiene sus propios problemas y no quieren que interfiramos.-Contesto y eso alarmo a todas, en especial las cercanas a Ranma.

Ren: ¡Debemos ir a ayudarlo!

Raito: Pues vayan, yo me hago cargo de estos sujetos.- Dijo mientras ya tenía el cinturón puesto.- Es a mi a quien quieren después de todo.

Hijiri: ¿Estás seguro?

Raito: Solo vayan, puedo encargarme de ellos.- Contesto y las chicas asintieron para partir…excepto Akane y Natsumi.- ¿No van a ir con ellas?

Natsumi: No te dejare pelear solo. Sin importar lo fuerte que seas, aun enfrentar un grupo de estas cosas te será difícil.-Contesto y Akane asintió de acuerdo.

Raito: Muy bien, en ese caso, acabemos con ellos. ¡Henshin!

 **[KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!]**

Raito se transformó en Decade mientras que las chicas también activaron sus transformaciones. Al hacer esto, los Grongis rugieron y fueron al ataque. Raito y Akane sacaron sus pistolas y comenzaron a disparar mientras que Natsumi atacaba con bolas de fuego.

Algunos Grongis fueron destruidos, pero aún habían muchos. Decade cambió la forma de su arma a su forma espada y corrió al ataque. Atacó a los primeros Grongis que tenía al frente mientras estos empezaron a rodearlo, era más que obvio que iban tras él pues ignoraban a las chicas.

Raito comenzó a cortar desde todas direcciones mientras pateaba y golpeaba, además de esquivar, para mantener distanciado a los monstruos de él. Por otra parte, las chicas solo atacaban a los Grongis con sus poderes haciéndoles daño, pero aun así no les prestaba atención.

Akane: ¡Oigan, dejen de ignorarnos, putos monstruos!-Grito mientras aumentaba la velocidad de los disparos.

De un momento a otro, uno de ellos fue capaz de golpear a Decade, deteniendo su avance, permitiendo que otros lo golpearan. Raito dio un giro completo extendiendo su espada para atacar a todos sus adversarios que lo rodeaban y ganar espacio para luego saltar. De esta forma se alejó de los monstruos, pero estos corrieron rápidamente a él.

Raito: Bueno, esto es molesto.-Dijo mientras habría su estuche y sacaba una carta.- Parece que es hora de nivelar un poco los números.

 **[ATTACK RIDER: ILLUSION!]**

Todos vieron como unas siluetas del rider salieron de él hasta quedar 5 Decade parados, donde se podía ver que las siluetas se hicieron sólidas y cada uno de ellos hizo una pose distinta.

Natsumi: Y yo que pensé que no tendría más trucos.-Comento sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Los 5 Decade corrieron y empezaron a atacar a los monstruos, logrando haciéndolos retroceder y derrotarlos.

Las chicas no se quedaron atrás y atacaron con todo lo que tenían, ayudando al rider a acelerar la destrucción de los monstruos.

Luego de un rato, los tres Kampfer lograron que quedaron solo 5 Grongis, donde Natsumi usó su magia para mantenerlos juntos en un solo lugar.

Natsumi: Todo tuyo, Raito.

Raito(X5): Bien, déjamelo a mi.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo para introducir una carta en sus cinturones.

 **[FINAL ATTACK RIDER: D-D-DECADE!](X5)**

Adelante de cada uno de los Decade, salieron 10 cartas holográficas que se pusieron entre ellos y el grupo de Grongis. Los rider magenta levantaron sus pistolas y fueron apuntando hasta apretar el gatillo, donde sus disparos pararon por las cartas y se fueron intensificando por cada uno que pasaban hasta llegar con los monstruos y destruirlos.

Al ver esto, todos se relajaron y los Decade se empezaron a juntar hasta formar uno solo para luego este deshacer su transformación y volver a ser Raito.

Raito: Bueno todo listo aquí.-Dijo mientras lanzaba un gran suspiro.

Natsumi: Esas cosas nos dieron más problemas de lo que pensábamos, aunque ninguno de ellos nos atacó.

Akane: Esas cosas nos ignoraron por completo, ¿Es que acaso no nos ven como amenaza o que?-Murmuró mientras pateaba un poste y lo rompía.

Raito: Era obvio que a mi era a quien querían destruir. Debo admitir que sus esfuerzos por hacerlo me impresionan.-Comento y en eso noto como su brazalete brillaba y veía a Kuuga y a las Scaut peleando con una bestia sin precedentes.- Oh, vaya. El otro lado lo tiene peor que nosotros.

Natsumi: Espera, ¿Lo dices enserio?

Raito: Si, y parece que si no actuamos ahora, ellos lo tendrán peor.-Contestó preocupando a las dos.- En todo caso, vamos a ayudarlos.

Natsumi/Akane: De acuerdo.-Asintieron y comenzaron a trotar, solo para que volviera a aparecer una neblina negra delante de ellos y aparecieran más Grongis.

Raito: Esto de nuevo.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.- No tenemos tiempo para ustedes, ¡Así que a un lado!

Con eso, la batalla de los Kampfer volvió a empezar.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Kuuga estaba peleando contra el monstruo conocido como [Quadra Grongi], pues su cuerpo estaba formado por cuatro tipos de animales monstruosos y tenia habilidades que estaban poniendo en problemas a Ranma.

Cuando trataba de golpearlo, este simplemente no se movía y lo recibía, pero no parecía que lo estuviera lastimando en lo absoluto. En eso, el monstruo lo golpeaba y lo tiraba al piso. Luego de eso trato con su [Dragon Form], tomando una barra cualquiera que encontró y transformándola en el [Dragon Rod]. Con eso, ataco con velocidad desde todas las direcciones a la creatura, pero este ni siquiera le afectaba. Uso su velocidad para esquivar ataques, pero el [Quadra Grongi] uso su brazo de trompa de elefante para extenderlo y atacarlo con una velocidad mayor a la que el rider se movía.

Después de eso, intento usar a [Pegasus Form] para atacar a distancia con su [Pegasus Bowgun] y atacar en ciertos puntos para tratar de debilitarlo, pero la criatura uso de nuevo la trompeta y deshizo los disparos fácilmente para luego atacar. Kuuga pensó que con sus sentidos repotenciados, podría ser capas de esquivar sus ataques, pero no espero que los osos de las hombreras del Grongi giraran a su dirección y le dispararan un rayo congelante que congelo sus piernas y un rayo de calor que lo lastimo severamente.

Tras caer al suelo, nuevamente se levanto y cambio a [Titan Form] y con su [Titan Sword] cargo al ataque y comenzó a cortar al Grongi, donde demostró tener más resultado. El rider también recivio un par de ataques, pero no era nada que no pudiera aguantar…hasta que la criatura uso su brazo como una lanza que fue capas de atravesar las defensas del rider y hacer que grite de dolor. Lo hizo retroceder hasta que lo agarro con su brazo extensible y lo hizo chocar varias veces contra el piso, pared y postes hasta tirarlo lejos.

Para Ranma, esta es la pelea más difícil que a tenido hasta ahora, pues esta criatura pareciera que fue hecha para derrotarlo, pues ninguna de sus formas a logrado hacerlo retroceder y en cambio lo está destrozando muy fácilmente.

Luego de un rato, las Sailor Scaut llegaron junto a Hijiri y no tardaron en ir a ayudar al rider, pero su camino fue bloqueado cuando el monstruo escupió algunas salivas grises que se convirtieron en monstruos grises que sujetaban un mazo en sus manos.

Las chicas atacaron para poder ayudar a Kuuga mientras este volvió a [Might Form] para pelear, la cual estaba dando mejores resultados que sus otras formas, ya que Ranma estaba más acostumbrado a pelear con sus manos sin armas y esta forma es más equilibrada que las otras.

Mientras todos peleaban, Nodoka se quedaba viendo al guerrero que era su hijo, impresionada de quien era pues oyó rumores de un defensor que parecía un escarabajo, pero jamás se imagino que fuera real y menos que fuera su hijo. Sin embargo, ella le dolía ver como era golpeado por ese monstruo y lastimado con cada golpe que recibía.

La madre del rider salió un poco para ir con su hijo, pero en eso se vio rodeada de esas criaturas grises que se pusieron en su camino. Ella retrocedió lentamente para no provocarlos, pero estos solo se acercaban mientras extendían sus manos.

Cuando estaban a punto de agarrarla, un pilar de rocas haciendo donde las creaturas estaban paradas y las mando a volar para luego ser golpeados por bolas de fuego azules que los hicieron explotar.

Hijiri: ¿¡Se encuentra bien!?-Exclamo llegando con Nodoka, quien la miro fijamente antes de que su mano fuera tomada.- Vamos, hay que salir de aquí.

Nodoka: P-pero…¿Y Ranma?- Ante esas palabras, la peli purpura se sorprendió de que supiera quien era.

Hijiri: Estará bien, es muy fuerte. Pero no podrá pelear cómodamente si usted esta aquí.

Nodoka: P-Pero…

Hijiri: No se preocupe, si algo sale mal, nosotras iremos a ayudar. En especial yo, pues el es al hombre que amo.-Dijo con una sonrisa y Nodoka abrió los ojos ante eso.

Mientras ella era llevada por Hijiri, Nodoka noto que ella era la chica que le hablo Ranma. Ahora podía entender por que le gusta, por que no solo era bella, sino que transmitía un aura de paz y tranquilidad, así como de generosidad y paciencia. Algo raro de ver en alguien.

Hijiri puso a la madre de su amado detrás de un edificio para luego ir devuelta a la pelea, donde vio como el Quadra Grongi estaba ahorcando a Kuuga con su brazo extensible mientras que este luchaba por liberarse. Ella se enfado y lanzo un pico de hielo para herir al monstruo, lo cual resulto y debilito su agarre permitiendo al rider escapar.

Ranma: Gracias.

Hijiri: No hay de qué. Tras estar este tiempo contigo, se que como tu futura esposa debo ser capas de ayudarte en estas cosas a parte de tratar tus heridas.

Ranma: E-Eso aun no esta definido…

Hijiri: Por ahora.-Dijo sonriendo dulcemente y el rider agradeció de que el casco tapara su cara en estos momentos.

Kuuga se paro y él e Hijiri se pusieron en guardia viendo al Quadra Grongi, quien no se veía muy feliz. Parecía que la magia tenia cierta efectividad en su contra, cosa que alegro a la peli morada quien no lo pensó dos veces para atacar con ráfagas de magia, lo cual hizo retroceder al monstruo. Por otra parte, Kuuga aprovecho la oportunidad que tenía y se acercó para empezar a golpearlo con las técnicas que conocía hasta hacerlo retroceder y mandarle un [Mōko Takabisha], lo cual causo grandes heridas.

Ranma: Bien, podemos hacer esto.-Asintió contento y con confianza, pero ve como un aura roja rodeo al monstruo.- ¿Qué esta…?

Quadra Grongi rugió mientras relámpagos negros con bordes rojos salieron de él y atacaron a todo lo que le rodeaba, ya fuera a amigos o enemigos. Ranma, Hijiri, las Scaut y los monstruos subordinados fueron golpeados severamente por ello hasta que todo a su alrededor exploto.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, se vio a las Scaut a Hijiri y al rider en el suelo. El Quadra Grongi vio esto antes de girar su mirada a donde estaba Nodoka, quien tenía la boca tapada por lo que paso.

Las Scaut se fueron levantando y vieron lo a donde iba el monstruo, por lo que usaron sus poderes para detenerlo, donde Minako creo cadenas de luz para atraparlo, deteniendo momentáneamente su movimiento antes de que este rugiera y rompiera las cadenas.

Las demás lanzaron sus mejores ataque para dañarlo, hasta que la bestia rugió y les lanzo un rayo doble combinado de fuego y hielo. Las chicas abrieron los ojos ante esto, pero Hijiri apareció delante de ellas y creo un escudo que bloqueo el ataque, pero la dejo exhausta.

Usagi: ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto a la peli purpura quien estaba de rodillas jadeando cansada.

Hijiri: S-Si…solo necesito…un poco de aire…-Murmuro con las palabras que podían salir de ella.

Quadra Grongi fue corriendo para envestir a las chicas, pero Ami creo una neblina para bloquear su vista. El monstruo no sabía a donde estaban o donde estaba su objetivo, pero de repente fue atacado por fuego, relámpagos y luz desde todas direcciones. Este se enfado y dio un gran salto quedando en el cielo para luego dar un poderoso golpe en el aire en dirección al suelo y creo una ráfaga de viento que despejo la neblina. Cayo y con su aterrizaje creo un estallido sónico que alejo a todas del lugar de un solo golpe.

Las chicas cayeron al suelo cansadas, pues usaron mucha energía en la batalla anterior y este monstruo parecía no agotarse para nada. Este vio al grupo de chicas y su instinto le decía que las acabara para no tener más problemas, por ende, levanto uno de sus brazos para finalizarlas, pero…

Nodoka: ¡No lo hagas!- Alguien se puso en su camino.- ¡No permitiré que les hagas más daño!

Nodoka salió de donde estaba y se puso entre las chicas y el monstruo para defenderlas. Sabia que lo que hacia era una locura, ella estaba muriéndose del miedo con solo tener a esa cosa frente a ella, pero se armo de valor para proteger a las personas que iluminaron la vida de su hijo. Por ello y su felicidad, ella haría cualquier cosa.

El monstruo vio que era su objetivo y decidido atraparla encerrándola en un bloque de hielo, por lo que uso la cabeza de oso polar en su hombro para lanzar un rayo congelante. Las chicas le gritaban a Nodoka que saliera de ahí e intentaban ir en su ayuda, pero sus cuerpos apenas les respondían.

Nodoka cerro los ojos para el impacto, pero luego de un rato, no había sentido nada. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y vio como una figura roja estaba delante de ella, la cual era…

Nodoka: ¡Ranma!

Kuuga estaba frente a Nodoka cruzado de brazos mientras soportaba el ataque dando un rugido de guerra. El estaba usando su Ki para aumentar su resistencia y calor físico a parte de crear llamas en sus brazos para resistir el ataque. Cuando se detuvo, se vio como los brazos del rider estaban casi completamente blanco dando a entender que estaban congelados.

Kuuga cayo de rodillas mientras volvía a ser Ranma, quien estaba todo golpeado y tenia algo de sangre saliendo de su boca. La batalla contra esa cosa lo dejo demasiado herido y el cambio de formas constantes lo dejo agotado.

Nodoka: Ranma…-Susurro mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su hijo y este la miraba.

Ranma: Mama…tienes que irte de aquí…esta cosa, parece buscarte…-Le dijo con las fuerzas que tenia y la mujer negó con la cabeza mientras lloraba.

Nodoka: No lo hare, no dejare a mi bebe frente a la muerte. Me fue demasiado difícil tener que esperar más de 10 años esperando a volver a verte. No quiero perderte cuando acabo de volver a tu lado.-Dijo llorando sin parar y Ranma se dio cuenta de que ella realmente le dolía haberse separado de él.

Quadra Grongi solo se fue acercando, pues no tenia el intelecto para comprender y mucho menos tomar en cuenta sus palabras. Ranma lo vio y trato de parase al ver que casi llegaba, pero cuando este lo iba a tocar…

¿?: ¡Al suelo!-Alguien les grito.

Unos disparos atacaron al Quadra Grongi haciéndolo retroceder antes de que una bola de fuego se estrellara contra él haciéndolo rodar. Todos se giraron y vieron a tres caras conocidas.

Raito: Hola, lamento la tardanza.-Dijo poniendo su pistola sobre su hombro.

Ranma: Aunque me hubiera gustado que llegaras antes, puedo notar que tú también estuviste ocupado.-Dijo viendo los moretones y rasguños del chico, mostrando que también tuvo un encuentro difícil.

Ambos chicos miraron como Natsumi y Akane estaban manteniendo atrás al monstruo con sus ataques, hasta que nuevamente dio un rugido y deshizo sus esfuerzos en un segundo. Ambas chicas se cubrieron antes de ser golpeadas y tiradas para atrás.

Raito: Esa cosa si que es fuerte…-Susurro totalmente atónito por el poder que tenía el Quadra Grongi. En eso vio cómo se acercaba, por lo que se preparó para transformarse.

Ranma se fue parando para volver a luchar, pero…

Nodoka: Ranma, no sigas.-Su madre le agarro la muñeca para frenarlo.- Esa cosa te puede matar.

Ranma: Pero aun así…debo hacerlo.

Nodoka: ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!-Grito aun más desesperada aumentado la fuerza del agarre.- ¡No tienes que seguir haciendo esto, no vale desechar tu vida de esta forma! ¡Eres un gran hombre de entre los hombres con lo que has logrado!

Ranma: Mama…yo…-Susurro sin saber que decir.

Raito: Debería dejarlo.-Pero alguien se puso a hablar por él.- El ya decidido el camino que quiere tomar.

Nodoka: ¿Eh, que quieres decir?- Pregunto mientras el chico daba un paso adelante y miraba al monstruo.

Raito: Ese chico…-Señalando a Ranma.- A pasado por tantas cosas que cualquiera renunciaría a su vida al poco tiempo de pasar lo que el paso, pero aun así sigue adelante a pesar de las dificultades que paso. El decidido tomar ahora las riendas de su vida sin importar lo difícil que pueda ser. A pesar de lo que ha pasado y como lo han tratado, el aun decide ayudar a otros porque es lo correcto y a decidido proteger las sonrisas de la gente como uno de sus metas, demostrando su gran corazón. El no se a convertido en un verdadero hombre…sino en un verdadero héroe.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras ante la conferencia que dio Raito mientras que Natsumi sonreía, pues sabía que él decía cosas extrañamente alentadoras cuando el tiempo más lo requería.

Natsumi: (En serio…siempre serás un chico extraño, pero con quien más uno desea que sea su compañía.)-Pensó con una sonrisa.

Ranma se sorprendió y luego sonrió, sintiendo más motivado dándole la fuerza para volver a levantarse. Se paro y se puso al lado de Raito mientras que su cinturón se materializaba en su cintura. Nodoka se quedó viendo a ambos antes de mirar al rider de otro mundo.

Nodoka: Raito-kun…¿Quién eres realmente tú?-Pregunto mirándolo fijamente y este sonrió mientras sacaba una carta.

Raito: _Tōrisugari no Kamen Rider da, oboeteoke_!-Exclamo antes de que su cara su pusiera seria.- ¡Henshin!

Ranma: ¡Henshin!

 **[KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!]**

Alrededor de Raito aparecieron 10 logos que se convirtieron en 10 fugaras que se juntaron en él convirtiéndolo en Decade, mientras que el cuerpo de Ranma cambio convirtiéndose en una armadura hasta que esta se completó transformándolo de nuevo en Kuuga.

Ambos rider estaban de pie uno al lado del otro, listos para luchar. El Quadra Grongi rugio y corrió a ellos y ambos hicieron los mismo.

Cuando el monstruo y los rider se encontraron, Kuuga dio un salto y Decade se deslizo por el suelo para esquivar el ataque de la criatura mientras le daban un golpe por arriba y por abajo respectivamente.

Cuando terminaron al otro lado, ambos rider se dieron la vuelta y sujetaron a Quadra Grongi para tirarlo lejos de las chicas para luego empezar a golpearlo combinando sus patadas y golpes. Ambos decidieron ser rápidos y no dejarlo respirar para que este no tuviera tiempo para contra atacar.

Ambos rider le dieron una patada alejándolo, pero el Quadra Grongi uso su brazo de trompeta para atacar. Sin embargo, Kuuga logro atraparlo al ver tantas veces ese truco y Decade saco su espada para empezar a cortar el brazo del monstruo sin piedad. La criatura grito de dolor y rápidamente recogió su brazo, pero Kuuga aun lo tenia sujetado y uso ese impulso para acercarse y darle un golpe mandándolo al suelo.

Decade cambio la forma de su arma a su forma pistola y comenzó a disparar para hacer más daños mientras que Kuuga concentraba su Ki y creo esferas de energía en cada mano para comenzar a arrojarlas.

El monstruo se enfado y de nuevo arrojo rayos negros, pero estos iban concentrados en los riders. Decade se puso delante de Kuuga y puso una carta en su cinturón.

 **[ATTACK RIDER: BARRIER!]**

Una barrera protectora se creo delante de los rider protegiéndolos, pero el monstruo concentro todo su poder en los rayos y continuo haciéndolo, por lo que la barrera termino cediendo ante la presión del ataque. Ambos chicos gritaron de dolor mientras rodaban por el suelo antes de recomponerse, pero estando de rodillas. Aun están cansados y adoloridos por las peleas de antes.

Raito: Es muy fuerte…

Ranma: Si, pero no pienso darme por vencido.

Raito: Ja, realmente hablas como todo un gran hombre.

Ranma: No soy un hombre.-Dijo mientras se levantaba.- ¡Soy un Kamen rider!

Cuando Ranma grito eso, el estuche de Decade se abrió de repente y tres cartas salieron volando, las cuales este atrapo. Raito miro las cartas y vio que eran cartas en blanco que de repente brillaron tomando colores.

Las cartas que mostraban era la carta de Kuuga y su ataque final que él ya había usado, pero la tercera era una que no había visto antes. Esta tenia la imagen impresa de Kuuga en la parte superior izquierda, mientras que en el lado inferior izquierdo se veía un escarabajo ciervo.

Raito: Que interesante.- Dijo mientras guardaba las otras dos cartas y tenia la nueva en la mano para luego introducirla en su cinturón.

 **[FINAL FORM RIDER: K-K-KUUGA!]**

Kuuga se giro a su compañero al oir que la declaración decía su nombre mientras que este se giro y se acerco a su compañero, ya sabiendo que hacer.

Raito: Esto te va a hacer cosquillas.

Ranma: ¿Qué?- Ladeo la cabeza antes de que el rider magenta lo girara para que le de la espalda y meter sus manos en su espalda, haciendo que Kuuga gruñera y se quedara sin aliento.

Todos miraron como Decade había enterrado sus manos dentro de la espalda de Kuuga para luego abrirla formando alas metálicas en su espalda y su cabeza se hecho para atrás mientras se transformaba en un escarabajo ciervo mecánico gigante. Este era el [Kuuga Gouram].

Ranma: ¿Esto es…?

Raito: Este es…nuestro poder combinado.-Declaro mientras ambos miraban al monstruo.- Ahora, ¡Acabemos con esto!

Ranma: ¡Muy bien!- Exclamo mientras volaba hacia el Quadra Grongi, donde este intento detenerlo, pero al chocar…este fue empujado para atrás fácilmente.

Kuuga rápidamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a golpear sin para al monstruo mientras este trataba de golpearlo, pero su piel era tan dura que sus ataques no le hacían efecto. Fácilmente lo fue debilitando con cada choque que le daba.

Decade tampoco se quedó atrás y lo golpeaba con patadas y golpes en cada oportunidad que tenia y cuando el monstruo quería golpearlo, [Kuuga Gouram] lo golpeaba evitando que lastimara a su compañero.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, las chicas se recuperaron lo suficiente para pararse y ver como iba la batalla, quedando sorprendidas del cambio de tornas que tuvo.

Makoto: Increíble…lo están venciendo.

Minako: Yo no sabia que Ranma se podía transformar de esa manera.

Ami: Parece que es por el poder de Decade que eso fue posible.-Contesto mientras analizaba esta batalla con su computadora.

Vieron como ambos siguieron atacando al monstruo hasta que este rodo por el suelo y estaba gimiendo de dolor, levantándose con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba.

Raito: Hora de ponerle fin.-Dijo sacando una carta de fondo azul con el símbolo de Kuuga en dorado para introducirla en su cinturón.

 **[FINAL ATTACK RIDER: K-K-KUUGA!]**

Los ojos de [Kuuga Gouram] brillaron y salió volando hacia el Quadra Grongi atrapándolo entre sus tenazas para luego volar alto antes de ir bajando de regreso. Decade se sacudió ambas manos entre su antes correr y dar un salto lanzando una patada hacia el monstruo mientras este era empujado por el escarabajo.

Decade golpeo a la criatura provocando una explosión en el cielo, donde del humo salieron dos figuras que eran ambos rider que aterrizaron en el suelo. Ambos se pararon y se dieron lo cinco al finalizar su labor.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Ranma: Así que…esta es la despedida ¿Eh?- Dijo mirando a Raito, quien solo asintió.

Luego de haber derrotado al Quadra Grongi, todos fueron al templo donde vive Ren para atender las heridas de todos, donde la madre de Ranma fue quien proporciono la principal asistencia. Despues de eso, se pusieron a descansar, pero el brazalete de Raito brillo un poco alarmándolos, pero este dijo que no era un aviso de un monstruo, sino que solo estaba recibiendo información.

Parece que la tarea que él tenía en este mundo se completo y como muestra de eso fueron que las cartas de Kuuga fueron desbloqueadas para el chico. Raito dijo que deberían había llegado la hora de volver a su mundo natal, cosa que desanimo un poco a todos.

Usagi no le gusto como se torno el ambiente y propuso hacer una fiesta, cosa que todos estuvieron de acuerdo y festejaron antes de que los 3 Kampfer se tuvieran que ir. En medio de eso, Nodoka le dijo a Ranma que iba a ver si podía solucionar sus problemas con los otros compromisos que tenia con las chicas, cosa que sabia porque le hizo contar todos los principales problemas que tenia en Nerima. Ella le dijo que iba a contar car a personas que le ayudaran a romper cada compromiso y que su padre pague por lo que hizo, cosa que alegro al artista marcial.

Cuando el día de la partida llego, ambos grupos se comenzaron a despedir, donde Usagi, Rin y Minako se despedían de Akane. Ren, Makoto, Ami e Hijiri se despidieron de Natsumi, donde la peli morada le dio una libreta de consejos para aprender a usar mejor la magia como regalo de despedida.

Raito y Ranma se miraron entre si para despedirse. Se sentía mal hacer esto, pues ambos encontraron un verdadero amigo entre el otro, pero no había de otra.

Raito: Esto iba a pasar.-Dijo resignado.- No pertenezco a este mundo y el mío aun esta ese asunto de la guerra Kampfer. No puedo dejarlo así como así. Quien sabe lo que pasara si nosotros no regresamos.

Ranma: Entiendo.-Dijo con un suspiro de derrota antes de darle un cuaderno de notas.

Raito: ¿Y esto?

Ranma: Una guía de entrenamientos y técnicas que hice. Deseo convertirme en el mejor artista marcial del mundo y abrir mi propio dojo para que la gente pueda aprender a defenderse, por lo que lo había hecho para poder enseñar como se debe a los futuros alumnos que tendré.-Respondió mientras que Raito tomaba el cuaderno.- Parece que tu lucha será muy difícil, por eso es que mejor estés preparado lo mejor que puedas, y tenlo como un agradecimiento a haberme ayudado con mi madre y a vencer a ese monstruo.

Raito: Gracias.-Dijo mientras miraba el cuaderno con una sonrisa.

Ranma: Y otra cosa.-Dijo llamando la atención del chico.- ¿Crees que…nos volveremos a encontrar?

Raito: ¿Quién sabe? El mundo o mundos puede ser lugares muy extraños y el destino hace sus propias jugadas con nosotros, por lo que nunca se puede estar seguro de que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar. Pero de algo estoy seguro.-En eso, le tiende su puño hacia Ranma.- Mientras que la gente necesite rider, ahí estaremos nosotros u otros para protegerlos. Y siempre que nosotros necesitemos ayuda, siempre nos encontraremos para apoyarnos. Ya sea física o motivacionalmente.

Ranma se quedo callado mirando el puño antes de sonreír y chocarlo con el suyo. Tal vez en algún futuro, ellos se puedan volver a encontrar.

Con eso, los 3 Kampfer se despidieron una vez más antes de entrar a la casa. Cuando los tres ingresaron, la casa fue cubierta por un velo gris que la fue distorsionando antes de que cambiara a otro tipo de casa. Todos miraron el letrero de la familia y vieron que había cambiado, siendo de una familia distinta.

Usagi: Ya se fueron…

Ranma: Si…-Murmuro al escuchar el comentario triste que hizo la chica antes de sonreír.- Pero este no es el adiós.-Eso llamo la atención de todas.- Estoy seguro de que, algún día, nuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar.

Todas asintieron con una sonrisa antes de retirarse y prepararse para los días que tenían por venir, ya que su pelea aun no había terminado.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En una cueva, se encontraba un hombre con gabardina gris mirando a al nada con una expresión de furia.

¿?: Decade, ya has arruinado este mundo. Mientras tu vivas, yo jamás podre perdonarte.-Dijo mientras una ventana gris aparecía al frente de el y pasaba por él, haciéndolo desaparecer del lugar.

- **Se cierra la pantalla mostrando el [Decade Driver] cerrándose, donde el símbolo de Kuuga que tenía el cinturón impreso en él brilla un poco** -


End file.
